Pink & Blue
by Poetic Gamer
Summary: A collection of random oneshots about Sonic and Amy's relationship throughout the years. Includes Sonic's 'shyness' and charm and Amy's forcefulness and hardcore fangirlism! Sonic/Amy. Suggestions are welcome! Chapter 36 (Classic Sonic x Modern Amy) - "You'll take care of m- of Rosy, right?"
1. A Forget-Me-Not to never forget

**Classic Sonamy to start it off**

* * *

**#1 A Forget-Me-Not to never forget**

* * *

The young hedgehog looked beyond Never Lake to observe the show that was being displayed above her. _'He sure does know how to woo a girl'_ She thought dreamily to herself, thinking that the light show was done specially for her.

"Amazing..." She said in awe as she saw stars of all colours spread throughout the world in the name of the Little Planet that had been from all evil thanks to her blue (and cute) hero.

"... Just like him."

She almost went into her dreamlike fantasies of her saviour until she saw a beautiful flower garden. The fuel that mad man used to power those horrible badniks had been put back into its true place in nature.

She sat down on her knees on the flowery blanket and started to relax and smell the flowers as she admired each and every one.

_'He save saves animals, damsels in distress, **and** helps to protect Mother nature. Wow I thought a boy could never be this perfect!'_

A pink flower of a rare species caught her interest as she held it by the stem loosely and sighed girlishly with a hint of sadness.

"If only Sonic gave you to me," The pink hedgehogette voiced her thoughts out loud, complaining about her crush's ignorant boyish ways of trying to get away from her due to her to her advances to him at their first meeting.

"Maybe it's just a boy thing?"

Boys especially as young as they both were, are known for not knowing the ways of love and crushes until later in life, but even then, they could still be oblivious or unconcerned with Valentine's methods of dealing with the opposite sex.

She twirled the exotic flower around her growing fingertips, so small and delicate.

"Or maybe he's just shy?"

That was the reason she went with. Although young boys were confused about the term called 'love'. That didn't stop some of them from breaking the mould, but even when they had little boys trying to overcoming their fears and gain courage to talk to other side of the species.

Even though Sonic was a hero, everyone did have their insecurities, even if Sonic seemed too cool to have them and you wouldn't even believe he had any from how he presented himself.

He was the epitome of bravery, coolness, cuteness and awesomeness and any other synonyms that could go with those words. He was it.

_But then again everyone was afraid of something._

_Maybe girls was his fear?_

It would seem so surprising if that was the case.

Who knows? Maybe she could teach him how to approach his feelings.

She giggled at the thought.

"What is on that boy's mind?..."

Soon she heard the wind pick up, and this was no ordinary wind, she remembered this wind from her first hand experience with it.

"SONIC!" She squealed for the first time, and would be the first of many calls to him in happiness, sadness and anger in her lifetime. She got up and began to run up to him like her life depended on it with her flower still in hand.

"Huh," The blue hedgehog stopped in his tracks after hearing the voice call out to him, until seeing the girl he tried to ditch earlier come back to find him and started to panic and became nervous inside as she approached him. He was about to run away until the pink hedgehog was able to grab on to one of his tan arms.

"I really have to thank you for rescuing me since you bailed before I could earlier." Sonic could sense some sweet bitterness in her tone at the end, and he did understand and immediately tried to make an excuse.

"Listen... I'm sorry I had to leave ya' so soon, I had to deal with the last of the badniks, and... uhh..."

"Amy," She said in a quite cute and suggestive way and she edged closer to him in a way that not even Sonic could ignore or miss and he tried make more space between them, but she kept insisting.

"Amy?"

"Yeah, that's me!" She said cutely.

She moved closer to his face, so that their noses were touching, creating a cute sight for any onlooker as they cute couple she thought they were, while Sonic on the other hand was practically sweating bullets from a crabmeat "I...I..."

"Thank you," She uttered as she went into to close the space between them and get her first kiss, but when Sonic pulled himself back in fright.

_'Was I too forceful?' _Amy looked disappointed. Didn't the damsel always owe her knight a kiss after being rescued, and wasn't the knight always so willing to do so. Clearly Sonic wasn't as he looked as if he was contemplating his escape plan, which he was almost finishing.

Wasn't the first kiss from a young age always 99% perfect! The 1% was apparently just for Amy if Cupid was trying to purposely be so cruel to her young heart.

_'Just my bad luck,' _She kicked the sand beneath her like a spoilt brat that didn't get her way.

Sonic noticed this and felt bad for her as she went behind to see the flower garden she came from just to see him and showed a smirk that confirmed that he had a plan.

He ran away.

_'Again.'_

She groaned, but then felt miserable, heartbroken even and could sense childish tears coming to depress her more.

Wasn't love always meant to work. Her destiny proven at least! Were her tarot cards wrong...

She then felt the wind pick up again and see her hero back at her side with a flower identical to the one she was holding in her hand behind her back.

"Here." Was all Sonic said timidly held out he his hand as straight as a ruler with the flower in said hand.

"You can have it. Think of it as an apology... Amy," He said quickly as he gave it to her and ran faster than... himself in record time.

"O" Was all that came out of her mind at the time as she admired the flower she did moments ago. _'He really does care.'_

Amy looked off into the distance where her future boyfriend ran off to his next adventure and back to her perfect pink flower with a wide smile. She then looked at the flower she pick previously and then threw it away back onto the hard ground.

"Now this is the perfect flower to admire forever!"

* * *

**AWWW... Classic Sonic and Amy are so CUTE, although I still don't know why Sonic would 'rude' enough to leave this vulnerable 8 year old alone in the desert. I mean, chivalry is serious business. **

**Please Read &amp; Review- If you want to suggest an idea, feel free to do so and any ideas on a new title name- I hate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**

**I'm outta' here!**

**-NSFG**


	2. Destiny Awaits

**I wrote this a while back and I decided to refine it. No school today! YAY School strikes! XD**

**Please Read and Review- I need feedback!**

**Feel free to leave any suggestions for future one shots!**

* * *

**#2 Destiny Awaits**

* * *

"Oh... My... Gosh." Shouted an eight year-old Amy Rose dressed in a plain green T- shirt, a orange frilly skirt and on her feet, blue and white sneakers with white laces. She finally managed to travel all the way to Never Lake and most importantly Little Plant that only orbited above it for only one month per year to her one and true blue hero Sonic the hedgehog.

"Finally, today is the day; I will get to meet my Sonic!" She shrieked. She took out her trusty Tarot cards* from her pocket and kissed them. She's always had her Tarot cards with as once she heard they could show anyone's future to them and she immediately became fascinated with their power of clairvoyance that this time it shown that she would met the love of her life- The fastest thing alive. Though it might seem silly to make one's life decisions with the help of cards, she was determined that this was her destiny that she was definitely not going to miss out on it.

"And if my Tarot cards are right as they always are, he should be..." Amy speaking her thoughts out loud, moving her head left and right, but then motioned her head up to the floating planet her connected to a bunch of chains. Not even concerned or knowing about the evil threat that was controlling the planet's unnatural metal state. Love can easily blind people.

"...Right up there," She smiled knowing that she was making progress and that in a matter of minutes she would meet the guy of her dreams... Once she climbed the metal chains of course. _'These chains look dangerous,'_ She thought nervously, but then gained a positive attitude adjustment after thinking about the lengths people have gone for their lovers. "Sonic wouldn't have given up and so mustn't I."

_'Now if I was the cutest blue hedgehog around which way would I be running to'_ Amy repeated in her head now on Little Planet itself, walking around in Palmtree Panic still, trying to find Sonic. She sighed. _'Maybe he's not here after all or maybe I'm just not looking hard enough'_. She was about to give up and go home until she was instantly spin around, making her eyes spin in circles like a cartoon character and by the time she composed herself managed to use her mixed eyesight to see a Blue Blur zooming faster than the speed of sound. And even though she thought her mind was playing tricks, she could swear the blue blur was coming back towards her and speaking in a somehow familiar voice.

"Hey, are you all right?" The blur said while holding out his hand to her. Amy reluctantly took it and rubbed her eyes, so she could finally see properly and to her surprise looked up to notice that the person in front of her was her hero and crush, Sonic the Hedgehog with his trademark smile.

She opened her eyes and mouth wide open in shock and admiration for a few moments while Sonic just waved his hands side to side in her face. '_Wow- he's more cuter in person!'_

"Uhhh, are you lost or something." Amy finally got herself together and breathed in, trying to keep her cool, but that couldn't stop her from blurting out or doing anything that would make her seem... weird.

"OH MY GOSH I AM LIKE YOUR BIGGEST FAN EVER, I CAME ALL THE WAY OVER HERE BECAUSE MY TAROT CARDS WOULD BE ABLE TO FIND YOU HERE, SO I WOULD BE ABLE TO MEET YOU!" She yelled really fast to him, not feeling the slightest bit embarrassed about it either while giving him a very tight hug, Sonic would later call in his future 'The bear hug of death' now just trying to squirm out of the tight hug, feeling intensely awkward.

_'She hugs strong for a girl,'_ He thought.

"Who knew fate was real," She said sighing in happiness as her short quills of hair rubbed against his tan chest.

"Oh, I'm Amy Rose by the way!"

* * *

**Question- What would it be like to have someone like Amy follow you all the time and had a MASSIVE crush on you? I would take it as creepy flattery.**

**Amy was destined to meet Sonic from the very beginning AWWW.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Sonic Series**

**-NSFG**


	3. Why?

**I wrote this in English... bored!**

**Romeo and Juliet is too mainstream, but thank you Shakespeare for the title! Othello... meh**

**This time I wanted to focus on WHY Amy actually likes Sonic. And even after thinking about it carefully I still don't know! I think SEGA just has her programmed to do so, but that's just my conspiracy theory.**

**Special Thanks to June Dune, Gummychick, SunsetBreeze7x for reviewing and following the last few chapters! ^_^**

**June Dune- Thanks for the help with the grammar mistakes I've been making and thanks for the compliments too!**

**Gummychick- I'm glad you're enjoying it! :)**

* * *

**#3 Why?**

* * *

What is in a name?

That's what she thought to herself.

It could have just been the name that made her go berserk, but there had to be something that made it so.

What is that part of him that made her swoon and go crazy.

Was it physical?

His face. His eyes... His smile...

Or maybe it was the emotions he felt towards others that made her smile.

Or maybe it was just the mysterious air he had about himself. It was the wind that attracted her along with all her other friends to join and follow him.

He was always in the wind... apart of it, never wanting or could ever be caught.

Maybe that's what made him so desirable.

Even though it could be monotonous or hard at times.

She did grow to love the chase they had. Sometimes he would tease her and join in with the game they had created together.

Time spent together as if they were on a date.

Minus the dinner and a movie that is, but he said "What could be more fun than this."

Or maybe... Just maybe it was the fact that he was always there.

Not just for her, but for everyone.

Even if the sun stopped shining, or the rivers stopped flowing,

or the bird stopped tweeting and children stopped growing.

As long as their was a cry for help, the wind would blow and would come to the rescue in seconds.

And maybe... Just maybe, he would still have time left and come to back and blow on the rose that was me.

* * *

**Hate the ending**

**Please Read &amp; Review- Please feel free to leave your suggestions**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**

**-NSFG**


	4. Boyish Ignorance

**The Classic crew. I miss these guys...**

* * *

**#4 Boyish ****Ignorance**

* * *

"Okay Knuckles, what's the diagnosis?"

"The what?" He face-palmed and decided to just use Layman's terms with his lesser educated friend.

"Knuckles, what is exactly is wrong with him?"

Tails was referring to this best friend and older brother who is known as the hero of South, Westside and most recently, Angel Island who has gone through many a badnik and quote on quote "evil doers" to gain his hero status. Showing bravery and fearlessness towards every new challenge. Not afraid of looking danger in the face and standing up to it.

Right now however... is a completely different story. He was currently hunched up in a fettle position of a long chair you would find in a psychiatrist's room. Although he wasn't or didn't seem insane to his two friends, they could still clearly see that something was wrong with the hero as he looked clearly unease.

"I dunno'. When we were fighting Robotnik everything seemed fine. Then all of a sudden he got distracted somehow and allowed Robotnik to be able to hit him" He explained to the two-tailed fox as he scratched the back of his head through his trademark cowboy hat.

The young fox got intrigued and finally approached the blue hedgehog who had bandages all over his arms and legs* to cover and help heal the injuries he got from his previous battle, and sat down just across him with a notepad that seemed ridiculously large due his small size and planned to use it to write any important information down. "Sonic, can you tell me what happened."

"I don't know." Was all he could reply. After Knuckles dragged out his half conscious body to Tails' workshop for medical aid, all he could do was think about what was going through his head when he got hit by one of Egghead's attacks when he saw it coming from a mile away.

"All I remember was focusing on fighting. I have no idea of what could have sidetracked me."

"Let's start from the beginning where you and Knuckles were confronted by Robotnik." Sonic nodded and began to retell the story from his perspective.

"Well first, Robotnik started off by sending in his motorbugs and I- " Knuckles purposely coughs in the background, forcing Sonic to tell the story properly.

"And _we_ beat them easily, but when the Caterkillers got involved, I got hit and then got knocked into a flower bed " He continued his story as he got more comfortable on the long chair and rested his rounded body on it, to get him more comfort and began to tell his story more from his open mind.

"What happened when you got knocked into the flowers? Were they poisonous? Did they make you dizzy?"

"No, they were good flowers. Roses to be specific. They were... nice. Like Amy"

A large _THUD_ was heard from the back of the room. This time the echidna, surprised by the hedgehog's response and stumbled on a table causing most of Tails' stuff to be put on the floor. "I'm sorry what?"

"Yeah, the more you hang out with her tend the smell roses. Ironic huh. I guess that's why we call her Rosy sometimes. "

Sonic's open mind was still open due the position he was in. The young genius tried to use this to his advantage and kept asking questions. "So what happened after that, Sonic?"

"Well I thought, I felt fine, but after Amy got into my mind... I just..."

"What?" Tails got his pencil from behind his ear and got ready to note some of this information down as Knuckles listened intensely from the sidelines.

"My mouth felt dry. My palms started sweating. I felt more hyped up than usual, because my heart just sped up. I didn't have to run anywhere for that to happen. I felt weirdly happy and all I wanted to do was to see Amy for some reason. Although I think that was just my stomach talking."

"So what's wrong with me?" Sonic sat up once again and asked his best friends for his advice that he desperately needed. He didn't get any response right away as the young fox gasped as he dropped his pencil whilst Knuckles shocked from Sonic's 'open' confession of his thoughts.

"What?" The blue hedgehog couldn't even feign ignorance as the other two stared at him soundless until the oldest one in the room broke the silence.

"Well, look at who just broke the bro code."

* * *

**Yeah Sonic, we can't be the Sonic Heroes without you! lol **

**I think in the Classic Era, Sonic was just unknowing to his "feelings" for Amy brushing them off as just nothing. It's probably just a small childish crush. Which is way too cute!**

***Question- Are you excited about Sonic Boom, because I sure am! **

**Please Read &amp; Review**

**Please feel free to suggest anything for future one shots**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Sonic Series **


	5. Flower Giver

**#5- Flower Giver**

* * *

"Oh man... Oh God... Oh man... Oh God..." A male voice murmured to himself in hesitation as walked down a bright path of exotic plant life resting on fresh grass. If only wasn't for the fact that he had somewhere desperately to be he would have taken _all _the time in the world to smell the flowers. It would stop from doing the sweet, but humiliating thing (to his pride) he had to do.

However, weirdly enough, he already had a beautiful bouquet of almost every flower imaginable held in his hand.

When he went to buy such a materialistic gift, the hedgehog had no idea of the many varieties of such organisms, even though he had seen a few from his daily runs. All of which had different colours, purposes and meanings, he had no clue which ones to pick and ended up picking up everyone out of impulse. _'I mean she does love flowers alot right?' _

_'Does she really know all the meanings, I mean who does? 'He_ thought, completely oblivious to the fact about how much his self-proclaimed girlfriend knows when it comes to love.

He finally came to notice a signpost. A sign shown that his short journey (that would have literally taken a sonic second) had finally ended. That dreaded sign.

_The House of Amy Rose_

He sighed as stepped on the concrete path to her door, hesitating with each step, showing his nervousness. This side of our hero was always somehow apparent when it came to dealing with his not so secret admirer.

He made his final step with nearly no space between him and to door to one of his best friends.

"Okay Sonic, don't be nervous... just knock on the door, leave her the flowers and get the heck outta' here before she notices."

He quickly looks in all directions to see anyone he knew was around. _'Okay, the coast is clear. Let's do it'_

He put his hand above his head towards the door. He stopped in hesitation and took a deep breath. Sonic taped the door violently and waited for a few seconds in reality, but in 'Sonic time', this girl was taking forever. Soon enough he finally heard the sound of feet walking down the stairs and quickly bailed behind a tree.

He briefly heard a creaking door open and saw the girl he owed an apology to in her favourite red dress and seemed annoying when she saw no one there. She looked cute he'd give her that.

She looked down to see and smell and aroma of wild flowers. He could her mouth make and 'O' shape in surprise and she picked up the flowers and took a big whiff of her flowers.

"This is so beautiful~!" She turned look around to see the mysterious person who left this gift for her.

The girl then ruffled through the flowers to find a note and smiled ear to ear after reading it.

_'Sorry. I'll make it up to you promise!'_

"Thank you!" She squealed as loud as possible to the generous giver, knowing who it was and then was still then and soon ran back into her house without a second thought, filled with glee and set out to put the flowers in a nice vase to display in her home as fast as she could, day dreaming in a romantic fantasy land.

After Sonic heard Amy shut the door with a mighty _'SLAM' _in excitement. He came out of his hiding spot and grinned triumphantly.

"And that is how you get out of trouble with a girl."

* * *

**Sonic must have something bad, probably forgot a date lol**

**Feel free to suggest ideas!**

**Please Read &amp; Review**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Sonic Series**

**-NSFG**


	6. Girl Talk

**Set before Sonic Adventure and Sonic Advance 2... I guess.**

**Special Thanks to: AmegakureAngel and PoeticLover1996 for reviewing the last few chapters**

**Also thanks to: AmegakureAngel, ****GameLord4BritishBronies, ****NyanRainbowPrincess, ****SonamyFan16, ****XoxoSonamy4440oxoX, ****auleutta, ****GummyGal, ****June Dune, ****PoeticLover1996, ****SilverWolf1013, ****SunsetBreeze7x, ****Thee-Shipper-Of-Ships**** for favouriting and following this story. I'm very thankful for your support! **

**Short chapter this time... next one may be longer.**

* * *

**#6 Girl Talk**

* * *

It was an average Sunday afternoon and Amy Rose, the pink hedgehog with a kind heart was doing a good deed.

She was having a tea party with her new friend Cream. A young rabbit of the age of five, who was just as cute and innocent than any child would be at that age. She lived in Emerald Town, a good half an hour away from her own home in Station Square in the countryside away form the major urban area with her mother Vanilla. Not not only her mother, but her Chao friend Cheese, who was currently sitting/ hovering on a small white chair and politely demanding more 'tea' from her owner, yelling out the simple word, "Chao!" in glee.

"Here you go Cheese." Cream smiled at her pet and poured the invisible tea into the Chao's tea cup and after seeing that he was satisfied now, focusing his attention on eating a square fruit*. Cream went back to talking to Amy.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

Amy beamed automatically at the question, just thinking about what to say since so much was going in her mind just thinking about one person, not able to sit still in her small chair only suitable for a person of her friend's age.

"About the most amazing guy ever."

"Who's that?"

The pre-teen sighed dreamily almost forgetting herself. It happened a lot when people simply asked her about him.

"Sonic of course," She said his name with pride.

The young girl's face showed indifference, because being so young, she really didn't know anyone else besides her family and friends or the characters who lived inside of the television. "Who's that?" She repeated.

The fangirl didn't respond right away, but only let her jaw drop in disbelief. "You don't know who Sonic _the_ Hedgehog is?"

Cream innocently shook her head.

"He's only like the most bravest, most amazing, most cutest person ever!- He's like famous..." Amy explained and in Cream's eyes, Amy seemed really passionate about this guy.

"What has he done."

"Do you remember when those animals we kidnapped from South Island." Cream nodded. "Mama told me somebody managed to save them."

"Yeah that was him."

"Wow, he sounds like a really nice guy." Cream was impressed since she thought that heroes only appeared on TV.

"Not only that, but he saved my life!"

"Really, Amy?"

"Mhmm" She responded ecstatically as she continued to play along with Cream and silently gestured for Cream to pour her more tea.

"When I went to go meet him I got captured by Robotnik."

"Robotnik!" The five year old gasped in shock and in fright almost spilling her 'tea' all over the floor. Robotnik seemed_ really _scary and mean from the stories she was told. Amy sensed the her panic and tried to calm her down.

"It's okay, Sonic saved me like the brave gentleman he is." She was completely zoned out at this point, as she appeared lovestuck as she moved shyly in her seat, practically squealing.

"You must really like Mr Sonic a lot, Miss Amy."

"No duh', I mean he's perfect."

"I'd really like to meet him. Would he join us for tea one day. There is always one seat empty when Mama isn't here."

"I'm sure he'd like that." Amy smiled at her young friend and both of them put her pinkies out and both of them put there tea cups together in a posh manner and sipped their tea in peace.

* * *

**Amy just needs someone to share her obbsessi- I mean interests with. **

**Please Read &amp; Review**

***I give my Chao food and then it throws it away a second later #SonicAdventure2problems**

**Question- What do you think of the Sonic Advance series. Sonic Advance 2 is my favourite!**

**Feel free to leave your suggestions for future chapters:)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Sonic Series**


	7. Jealous of a Shadow

**Special Thanks to: June dune, PoeticLover1996, Saints-Fan-12, and rdschmitz96 for reviewing. ****Helps out a lot!**

**Also thanks to IntergalacticLlama, Saints-Fan-12, rdschmitz96 for following and favouriting this story. **

**Set after Shadow the Hedgehog**

* * *

**#7 Jealous of a Shadow**

* * *

It was a normal day for Sonic the Hedgehog as he relaxed in a park in Station Square in his usual position; crossed legged with his arms behind his head against a tall oak tree. Although Station Square was known for it's urban qualities, it was pretty quiet and serene, which was exactly how Sonic liked it was he wasn't in the mood to run at high speeds. Sometimes the less extreme things in life were best.

"Now this is the life." He began to close his eyes and hoped to doze off into a well deserved nap until he heard someone squeal.

"Oh my gosh!" He shot straight up and got up as fast as he could, knowing very well where that 'fangirl cry' came from. He looked around to see any shade of pink around, but saw nothing. _'Is she trying to surprise me.'_ Sonic circled around his personal space to sense where she could be coming from in case of a surprise attack(hug) from his vulnerable behind.

He waited and waited, but to his shock, he still didn't hear or see any sign of her.

"Am I just hearing things?"

"AHH!"

He went to complete alert and rescue mode, and by the sound of her scream knew that she would probably be in trouble. Sonic ran off in the direction, he thought he heard his fangirl come from, which wasn't very far away. She was still in the same park, that was somewhat populated by local city folk, but they didn't seem to be screaming in terror or panicking about the evil that must have done something to his friend.

Sonic finally heard distant mumbling coming from a nearby open forest area, one like were he was resting before.

"That is like, _so_ cute." It was definitely her. He hid behind bush and peered through the leaves. He could believe what he saw.

Amy Rose. His dedicated fangirl and friend who would literally follow him to prison to save him.

Was talking to the Ultimate Faker known as Shadow the Hedgehog.

_'What are they doing here... together.'_

The curious hedgehog weigh up the possible possibilities in his mind; They were both alone, in the most private area of the park, sitting in the shade underneath a tree... and Amy seemed to be enjoying herself and Shadow didn't seem to have said anything insulting to her or even look bored or disinterested.

"Are they on a date?..." Sonic trailed quietly off and felt sa- "Wait, that can't be happening. This is _way_ to hard to believe."

_'What magical powers does Amy have to get Mr Doom n' Gloom to listen to her!'_

He tried to get closer, but was afraid of being spotted. He could barely hear a single word they were saying to one another and so had to rely on expression and gestures.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Amy's joyful laughter and specifically caught her smile towards the black hedgehog.

_'How in the heck did Shadow make her laugh. Maybe he told her about his **'**__**ultimate** powers','_ Sonic inwardly laugh to himself at his own joke until he saw a the girl cover her mouth in what seemed to be compassion to his speech.

_'More like pity. Whatever that faker's telling her is making her sad. I swear he has gift in making everyone around him feel emo.'_

After that, Shadow must have briefly said goodbye to Amy as he gave her a swift wave and ran away fast on his hover shoes into the distance, leaving Amy alone with a very big smile on her face...'Wait...' He looked closer at her face... Was she... Blushing...

"What did he say to her?" Sonic grunted in anger, but soon went quiet again once he saw the pink hedgehog get up from the grassy blanket and walk on the footpath to get out of the forest and back into civilization again. Giggling her heart out.

"_I'll show that hedgehog_."

Sonic immediately ran away in a flash, startling Amy who wasn't far away from the bush he was in. "What was that?"

"Hey." A familiar voice called out and she beamed as she turned around to see her hero, not knowing that he had been watching her. "Hi Sonic..." She said confused since it was very rare that Sonic actually approached her rather than vice-versa. They walked out of the forest and back into the main park side by side, which did feel a bit awkward as Amy to Sonic's surprise, was quiet, not really obsessing over him, but instead was kind of drifting off into her own little world.

_'Probably thinking about you know who.'_ He thought bitterly and decided to put an end to this.

"So how's things?"

"Pretty good," She replied simply. "I've been helping with the cleanup of Westopolis. It's scary to think that it all happened just a few weeks ago. Black Doom. Shadow. All of it."

"Yeah." Sonic took this as an opportunity to persist in getting his answers.

"Speaking of Shadow... I was him run past just a few minutes ago. Did you see him?"

Weirdly at the mention of Shadow she lit up instantly, which inwardly irritated Sonic.

"Yeah, I invited him to chat."

"To chat?" He repeated, still unsure of where Amy and Shadow's relationship stood.

"Mhmm. After all that happened. I got curious about Shadow's past and asked him to tell me about. He was indifferent about it at first, but afterwards I think he feels more open."

"I feel bad for you Ames, it must have been such a snooze fest for you," He used her nickname, which he knew made her swoon, but instead felt insulted as she lightly punched his arm. "Hey, it was actually quite interesting, he's good at telling stories you know."

"But not as good as me right?"

Amy only responded to Sonic's cocky claim with a girly snigger, hurting Sonic's ego greatly.

"Still. His life on the Ark... He was so happy with Maria and the Professor until G.U.N came. I really feel bad for him. Maria was super close to him"

Sonic could sense her sadness and tried to cheer her up by nudging her, "Come on. I'm sure Maria wouldn't be wanting us to all gloomy like Shadow all the time."

Amy giggled. "Now that's what I like to hear!" He smartly put her arm around her shoulder, which immediately did make her blush.

"So... You and Shadow friends now."

"I guess. Just friends though." She said nervously to which Sonic simply responded with...

"Good." And soon enough let go of the girl and ran away, leaving the pink hedgehog contemplating on why Sonic was acting so weird.

* * *

**Sonic was jelly... He thought he had competition.**

**I actually thought I was writing a Shadamy fanfic for a minute... *shudders*... weird**

**Please Read &amp; Review- As time we go on to all the suggestions; first up were going back to the future for Sonic Generations.**

**Feel free to leave your suggestions for future one shots!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**


	8. A Classic History

**Special Thanks to: June Dune, PoeticLover1996, and **AmegakureAngel for reviewing the last chapter-******I'm glad you guys thought the last chapter was funny! I had fun writing it!**

**Set after Sonic Generations**

**Suggested by AmegakureAngel- Hope you like it! I got really into this one...****  
**

* * *

**#8 A Classic History**

* * *

"Man, so it really has been twenty years." Sonic felt old as he looked through his book of awesome achievements. A.K.A. His scrapbook.

In this book had page after page of photos from over the years and when you have twenty years of history with more than enough memories over those years, your scrapbook can get pretty big and that's how the Blue Blur's was. From saving the small South Island to saving the entire planet. And just today he celebrated his large milestone with all his friends, with help from the Time Eater, he was able to live through some of it again. But it was more easier and relaxing to just look at the history from the comfort of a couch in Tails' workshop.

Looking through most of these photos, he realized he had never really looked back the the quote on quote, 'Classic Era' (he could literally thank himself for that title) of his scrapbook.

He saw a blurry picture of a newspaper article with him and a few of the animals he had saved after his first adventure with them as the cover story with the headline as, 'SOUTH ISLAND'S SAVIOUR'. He never thought that any of this would happened when he was younger. "He or I... must have been really surprised to see what he's going to become in the future." He thought out loud.

"I'll say," A feminine voice said. Sonic look up from his nostalgia trip to see Amy Rose coming up to him and sitting down right beside him, and Sonic subconscious reaction was to move slightly away to keep the distance between them.

"There's still a party outside, you know, we can't blow out the candles without the birthday boy."

"Whatcha' doin'." She knew about Sonic's boundaries with her, but still shamelessly attempted move her face closer to see what he was looking at. The blue hedgehog moved the scrapbook away from her vision swiftly, but when Amy pouted in annoyance at her crush, Sonic immediately replied with a "Kidding," and moved the book back to her and shared it between them.

"I was just looking at my scrapbook."

"Must have a lot of memories, huh," She got intensely curious just as she saw brief pictures of her hero's adventures with Tails' on what seem to be a chocolate covered mountain, while Sonic smiled happily.

"It's got everything, you have no idea how long it took me to make this."

_'So creative!'_ Amy thought dreamily until she started to show a smirk on her face.

"Everything."

"Everything." He reassured confidently.

"So does that mean that even I'm in there..." Amy said trying to be cute, "Can I see?"

He groaned loudly. Sonic as usual saw through her stunt and slowly replied. "Sure..." He handed the book to reluctantly without even looking at her, but regardless the girl squealed in short term happiness, bouncing on the couch and made herself comfortable as she started to look at the scrapbook from the beginning. Sonic was now bored, his nostalgia trip put on hold as he rested his elbow on the chair rest, he started to get up and leave to get back to his party until he heard a girly scream come from Amy, causing him to pause.

"Oh my gosh I didn't know you used to wear a onesie."

This invasion of privacy was noted by Sonic as he urgently put his sonic speed to use and rapidly when to grab the book from this girl before she uncovered anything else embarrassing in his scrapbook. All the stupid things he did when he was younger were confidential. He tried to swipe it from her, but she immediately got up and held her grip on it, moving all the way to the other side of the couch, leaving Sonic to fall face first onto a soft pillow. 'Better than the ground' he would say if wasn't distracted.

Amy was almost laughing hysterically by now as she looked further at the pictures looking at all the outfits Sonic wore in his 'Classic' years.

"Awww, Sonic you look so adorable."

"Hey! I only wore that, so Tails didn't feel self conscious" Remembering the days Tails was really shy.

"Give it back!"

"Or what?" She retorted back, reflecting his own cocky mannerisms. He then smirked at her sudden bravery, causing a short silence to come between them, until Sonic, again using his sonic speed to run out to the room, confusing Amy before she felt a light tap on her shoulder and looked in that direction to see if Sonic was right behind her, but instead he was on the other side of her and was about to steal the book from her, however Amy cleverly knew his trick and grip on the to scrapbook tighter, creating a tug of war between them. This went on for a few seconds until Sonic decided to put an end to this fight by letting go of the book, making the pink hedgehog think that she won, go behind her and start tickling her stomach through her red dress.

"HAHA... Sonic... HAHA.. Stop!"

"Not until you give it to me."

"Okay. Okay, just put me down" After that the whole workshop was filled with their laughter as Sonic soon enough let her go and they both started heaving to get their breath back, more so Amy than Sonic. The silence soon kicked in and both them caused due their lack of communication what just happened and instead kept to their own thoughts.

_'Oh my gosh, I can't believe he just did that.'_

_'Oh my gosh, I can't believe I just did that.'_

The silence was abruptly stopped when Sonic coughed and made both of them come back into reality. "Here, I'll show you more of them" He said quickly as he went back to his seat with Amy who was upset by the abrupt end to their could have been romantic situation. This made Amy sit a fair margin away from Sonic.

He noticed this and thought _'I'm probably going to regret this.'_ before closing the space between them, placed the book on her knees and put his arm around her to hold the other end of the book as well, making the two hedgehogs to have no space between them, which caused her to blush for a moment until Sonic started to skim through the scrapbook from where she left off.

Amy then smiled at the new images that were soon, nudging Sonic as if she was able to pass on her excitement onto him.

"Look its us the the racing tournament!" Sonic smiled at picture, the memories coming back to him. It had the whole gang- well the classic gang; Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and even Eggman were all holding the golden trophy. He titled that image as Sonic R.

"Then there was all of us after saving Maginaryworld, then that kart racing tournament we all did together. AH! This book is just filled with memories, when it was just us four!"

"Yeah..."

"I remember these were the days you used to call me Rosy."

"The rosiest rascal I've ever met." This comment earned Sonic a gasp and playful slap from Amy.

"I was not that bad." She defended, although they were useless since Sonic just rolled his eyes that the fangirl.

"Yeah, at the beginning" This comment earned him a death glare and that was the look he saw before the hammer came out and so instantaneously replied with another "Kidding," which did make her stop glaring at him.

"Honestly, I thought you were cool."

_"Really._.." Her voice going a pitch higher than normal.

"Of course, I mean, what other team of heroes has a girl with a large hammer that actually does damage." Now this comment made her shy away and blush whilst pushing back a lone piece of her pink hair in bashfulness.

"Well thanks..."

He turned to face her, their faces way to close for comfort, but he ignored that for now, "You know, looking back at all of our history... " His tone went quieter, "Together..." He then looked into her jade eyes that reflected his own emerald ones that almost made him get lost and created a very weird feeling in his stomach, but he decided to ask for medical advice later.

"I'm _really_ glad I saved you..."

"Really." Amy whispered, captivated with Sonic giving the simple boyish reply of "Really".

Their faces felt like magnets as they were going even closer to one another, drawing themselves in...

_SLAM... _Was the sound the door made suddenly causing the freedom loving dude to realize what he was about to do and moved (not surprisingly) fast away from the couch and the girl sitting on it was well, who also jumped in shock causing Sonic's scrapbook to fall on the floor.

"Can guys stop messing around and get out here?" The one who said that was also the same person who opened the door with such brute strength, Knuckles who was right now angry due to the lack of cake in his system, not even bothered to question the reason of why might these hedgehog have the timid faces and they could have been doing in the room alone, because of his upset stomach. He specifically turned to Sonic and impatiently said.

"We have been waiting for you for ages, those candles are not going to blow out themselves."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I'm comin'." The birthday boy said calmly as he could with a wave of his hand, signalling the echidna to chill out, as the two boys both went outside leaving the pink hedgehog alone.

_'He walked out the door as if nothing happened'_ Amy thought sadly and sighed with her head going backwards and resting on the soft head of the couch.

"I was so close!" She whined at the fact she missed the chance of having her first kiss again for the _millionth_ time.

"Amy, you comin'," Sonic peered his head through the door to see Amy still in the same spot, showing a blank expression on her face. "I can't blow out my candles without my favourite girl." He winked.

"Thanks for the eighteen years."

* * *

**Oh Generations since you didn't provide enough fanservice, I guess it's up to me! Another long one-shot!**

**Please Read &amp; Review as next time we go and visit a Lost World...**

**Question- What levels should have been in Sonic Generations- I would have picked; **

Sonic 1: Starlight Zone  
Sonic 2: Mystic Cave Zone  
Sonic 3 and Knuckles: Carnival Night Zone  
Sonic Adventure: Windy Valley  
Sonic Adventure 2: White Jungle  
Sonic Heroes: Grand Metropolis  
Sonic 06: Wave Ocean  
Sonic Unleashed: Windmill Isle  
Sonic Colours: Tropical Resort

**Please feel free to leave suggestions for future one shots.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**


	9. A Lost World of Emotions

**Special Thanks to PoeticLover1996, June Dune and Saints-Fan-12 for reviewing the last chapter!  
**

**I'm on a roll with these chapters!**

**Set during Sonic Lost World**

**Suggested by June Dune- Hope you like it! Short, but sweet ^_^**

* * *

**#9 A Lost World of Emotions**

* * *

"Knuckles, this isn't the time to be sitting down relaxing," A fuming Amy Rosewas directing her anger at the lazy echidna who just laying his back down against a tree with his legs crossed without a care in the world and looked completely oblivious to the danger that his friends could be at that very moment. Mostly due to the fact that those animals still haven't left him alone as they were still surrounding him, but giving him a rest by just sleeping next to him peacefully.

"Aren't you thinking of the danger that Sonic and Tails could be in!" She walking back and forth, biting her fist through her white gloves as she thought of the many horrible situations that could happen to them on the Lost Hex after all the horrible legends that Tails told her about the planet. Regardless if there actually were six deadly monsters living there, who wouldn't hesitate to kill any outsiders, the worryhog still had a right to be worried, primarily due her hero's brash behaviour that could easily get him into trouble, or worse hurt!

She was less fearful for her lover's safety since Tails was right by him and would try to make sure that he didn't do anything stupid, but at the same time no one could keep Sonic under control let alone sit still for that long.

She knew that from experience.

_'I'm surprised she remembered Tails even went with Sonic._' Knuckles thought nonchalantly before trying to calm the girl down as they _were_ still friends of course.

"I'm not worrying, because they're fine, they always are." He said sincerely as he leaned down more against the tree and tried to take a nap along with the sleeping animals. "I just want them to hurry up and save the rest of the animals, these guys could wake up any minute and bug me again."

_'But what if they're not.'_

Amy was just on pins and needles, because Sonic was very adamant about not taking her with him to deal with saving the animals as a way of protecting her, to which the pink hedgehog had to at least smile and blush at his concern for her safety, only taking Tails along since he was the only one who could fly the Tornado. However she was still slightly angry at him for not taking her along considering she was just as physically able as Tails to take care of herself.

She sighed. Amy knew complaining wouldn't do her any good. The only thing she could do right now was hope to Chaos that he didn't do anything too crazy and hope that Sonic was alright and would come back soon.

"You're right Knuckles...", _'Never thought I'd have to say that'_ Amy thought surprisingly.

"I'm sure I'm being silly, Sonic's fin...ee...eeee..." Amy's speech was interrupted by the rumbling of the ground. The animals and Knuckles woke up in fright as the area all of a sudden started to lose its greenery; Leaves disintegrating into nothingness and the oxygen and other gases in the air being sucked up into the dark atmosphere of space.

"Amy, what's... happen...ing, I feel like... my lungs are about... to give out..." Knuckles said slurring his words out as he passed out while the animals started to scatter due their habitat disappearing.

"Knuckles... Knuckles..." Amy yelled to try to wake him up and get him to come to as she repeatedly shook his limp body in hopes to get him to wake up and for everything to be fine.

"Okay, no more waiting, I have to call him NOW!" She quickly got out her personal Miles Electric and pressed the emergency button that would immediately contact Sonic.

The call icon appeared on the mini screen with a _BEEP BEEP_.

This only made Amy anxious as the suspense and time wasted not talking to hero was _literally_ killing her. Soon enough the blue hedgehog that was only a couple hundred miles above her was shown on the screen in a what seemed to be in a volcano.

"It's... t-too l-late for us Sonic. S-Save the w-world and kick b-butt for a-all of us." She stuttered, losing her words, feeling the oxygen not coming into her mouth and her lungs burning, but tried to continue.

"I'm s-sorry I never got to say-" The transmission was lost probably due to the broken signal. "Sonic..." Was her last word before she passed out on the bare ground.

* * *

Her eyes slowly opened to see the grass suddenly green. Her breath was back. Knuckles was coming to.

Sonic...

"I knew I shouldn't have worried."

* * *

**Question- What did you think of Sonic Lost World? for me it was a 7/10 just don't play the 3DS version.**

**Please Read &amp; Review as next time go delve in the non-canon(_thank God_) world of Sonic Chronicles **

**Feel free to leave your suggestions for future chapters**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series.**


	10. Sonic Chronicles:The Dark Friendshiphood

**Special thanks to: GummyGal, June Dune, Saints-Fan-12, PoeticLover1996, AmegakureAngel for reviewing the last chapter! Thank you very much!**

**Set during Sonic Chronicles-****Let's just say what if... Sonic thought Dexter was real...**

**J****ust for clarification, I don't hate Sonic Chronicles, I like the story aspects of it and BioWare bothered making character development for the side characters(even Big for God sakes), but the gameplay and the pacing was just... eh**

**Suggest by PoeticLover1996- Sorry that this is so bad...**

* * *

**#10 Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Friendshiphood! **

* * *

It was time for the final battle. After what felt like years trying to gather all seven Chaos Emeralds, create intergalactic peace and build a ship that would be fast and strong enough to travel through the galaxy to fight a power hungry clan of echidnas and retrieve the Master Emerald. Sonic was just finished giving a final pep talk to his team.

"Okay team let's move out. We've got a clan to beat!"

The first team of Knuckles, Shade, Shadow and Rouge swiftly went outside into what felt like the unknown leaving Sonic, Tails, Amy Cream(and Cheese), Omega and Big to go out and do their part.

"Okay, Tails, Amy, and Cream, let's go." Sonic, the predetermined leader said to his crew. He was about to open the steel door until he felt a hand on his arm. Sonic turned around to see a distressed Amy.

"Amy, what is it?, we have to go!" He said, wondering what this girl could have possibly wanted moments before they had to go and and duke it out with Lord Ix.

Amy knew that Sonic was upset with at her at this very moment, but how she felt had to said.

"Can I speak to you for a second?"

"Now?" Sonic questioned.

"Yes. Alone."

_"Please..._ " She replied sincerely with a somber complexion which always got Sonic to feel guilty, which also happened right now, as he huffed and looked at everyone else who was now waiting for them.

"Could you guys just give us a minute?" He said and after a shared glance from Tails and Cream(and Cheese) they both reluctantly went into the next room. Sonic was about to let Amy talk until realizing that there was still a robot and cat in the room.

"Uhh... You guys can go as well."

"_NO CONVERSATION WILL BE RECORDED IN MEMORY BANKS_." Omega said blankly in his robotic voice.

"It's okay buddy. You can talk to Amy while I talk to Froggy." The big cat said excitedly as his frog croaked as if to agree.

The two hedgehogs awkwardly watched Big sit down against the steel wall as he got out his fishing rod and started to play with it, pretending that the black hard floor was the blue sea with Froggy attentively sitting on his shoulder, watching his best friend 'fish'.

_'At least I know there will be definitely be no records or a smart enough witness to overhear our conversation.'_ And with that thought in mind. He moved himself and Amy away from the door that led to the room that their best friends were in, to the other side of the room, just in case they were secretly eavesdropping. And knowing that Sonic's behaviour undeniably rubbed off onto Tails. He knew his brother would be trying to listen out of curiosity.

"_Alright, _Amy. What is it? We only got a few minutes." He gestured impatiently to his imaginary watch on his arm while tapping his foot, annoyed.

The pink hedgehog could easily see that the blue hedgehog was annoyed which made her sadder than what she initially wanted to talk about. She sighed before speaking, _'Even now he can't make time for me...'_

"I've been thinking throughout this trip that... we're about run into some real trouble in a minute. Sure we've fought dangerous enemies in the past, but not echidnas from another dimension. With Gizoids!"

Sonic noticed she was being extremely shy, looking down at the cold floor as if too afraid to look at him. To make her feel more comfortable, his stopped looking impatient, completely losing the attitude and began to look at her more thoughtfully to try and get her to speak clearer(and faster, _'We have a boss to beat!'_ He thought.)

Amy finally looked up, her hands stuck together, water starting to materialize from her eyes. "And you've been so nice to me and all, and I... well, I..."

"What?..."

"I.." She trailed off again. "I just have this feeling that... This could really be the end and-"

"Don't say that!" Her hero putting his on her shoulders trying to calm her down. Sonic was surprised. It never occurred to him that his overactive, always-so-cheerful fangirl ever felt this way. Although he's seen Amy at vulnerable moments in battle, he never thought Amy... hesitated considering her bold behaviour she had when it came to impressing him. _'I never knew she got scared...'_

"We're all in this together*, and _I promise _that we will beat Ix and go home no matter what!" He moved closer to her to use his thumb to wipe a lone tear that managed to release from her eye and smiled.

"And that's a promise I know I can keep for you." This made both of them chuckle and she wiped away her own tears that were now of happiness, and hugged him tightly for a few seconds before releasing him from her grip. However, she still had something very important to address and shook her shoulder lightly to give Sonic the hint to take his hands off which made Sonic confused, but realized that whatever she wanted to talk about must have been very serious and gave her compassionate look.

"I just want you to know, before we go, that I care about you still- a lot, and about Dexter-"

"It's okay I understand."

It was Amy's turn to show a confused look on her face as she was thrown off by her crush's interruption. She didn't even hide her confusion as her eyebrow was raised up. "You do?"

"I know you've moved on, and I'm okay with it." He said courteously. "If he makes you happy, then I'm happy."

"Aren't you... well...-"

"Mad, of course not."

"But Sonic, I mean Dexter-"

"-Is a good guy I'm sure, and I can't wait to meet him once we defeat Lord Ix." Amy was beyond freaked out. She couldn't believe that her lie actually worked!

_'Oh no this sooo bad. I'm going to be so humiliated when I have to tell him that Dexter was just a lie.'_

"And yes, I have to admit that I was... _kind of... _" Sonic put on a thinking face to try and think of the correct expression to describe his feelings, so vague that the pink hedgehog wouldn't get carried away and think he was declaring his love for her.

_'Not that I could anyway since she's taken...'_

"...Weirded out at the fact that you moved on. Heck, I even thought about asking you out at one point. Crazy, right!?" He laughed at his past mumblings, which caused Amy to laugh as well, but she only did that to hide her shock. _'He was going to ask me to out.'_ She thought as she tried to process that thought. Her plan worked. Too well.

Their laughter stopped as Sonic smiled and Amy reflected it.

"You alright now?"

"Yeah."

He coughed and clapped his hands together as he moved away from Amy and yelled to his other teammates who were next room. "You guys were done, we've got to go!"

Cream and Tails soon enough came out and Sonic finally got to open the door this time and both Tails, Cream and Cheese went outside of the ship. Sonic was about to go out until he realized that there was still one teammate uncounted for. He turned around and winked at Amy. "Come on!"

Amy grinned. _'I can always tell him I dumped Dexter when we get back...'_, and she ran out and glomped her hero as they walked out of the ship together, laughing.

* * *

**This hands down my worst one shot. I am ashamed...**

***High School Musical... damn Disney Channel...**

**Please Read &amp; Review**

**Please feel free to leave suggestions for future one-shots**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series **


	11. Ice Cream

**Special Thanks to; June Dune, PoeticLover1996, Saints-Fan-12, scottusa1 and a Guest for reviewing the last chapter!**

**I guess after looking through my Deviantart favourites of Sonic fanart(which is massive!), I've decided to make oneshots of those Sonamy jems.**

**Deviantart can be a bright place when it wants to be! *coughrule34scough***

* * *

**#11 Ice Cream**

* * *

"I can't believe that there are ice cream versions of us. Isn't that cool!" The two tailed fox said happily as he licked his ice cream that was shaped exactly like his face.

Sonic and Tails were walking through a park in Station Square in the hot summer. The entrance into park, just so happened to have an ice cream van out front that sold those cold treats to all the boys and girls. Who knew because of the heroes high popularity, they would have ice cream made after them!

"Yeah, I guess," His older brother said distracted as he threw away his stick of his finished ice cream into the bin. Tails noticed that he still had another one in his hand.

"Oh hey, why'd you get a second anyway?" Tails asked.

"Um..." He trailed off nervously, knowing that Tails wouldn't let him off.

"You're not _that_ obnoxious are you or do you just like the taste of your face." Tails joked with Sonic as he squirmed knowing the answer.

"One's just for Amy..." He said truthfully, completely embarrassed.

"What?! Seriously!" Tails was so shocked.

"Yeah, you see..." Sonic began. "Even though she can be annoying sometimes... and I mean, really annoying." Sonic thought about all the unnecessary glomps out of nowhere, all the deaths hugs that made him feel like he was being suffocated, all the random outbursts and declaration of love and marriage... mostly in public places.(_"I just want everyone to know how much I love you"_, is what she would say.)

"She means well ya' know." At the end of the day Amy did genuinely _care_ about him, which is more than what he could could say for any other of his admirers who just liked him for his fame. And maybe this was just her extreme way of expressing it, _'And I wouldn't change a thing' _Sonic thought smiling.

"This is one of the few things I could _at least_ do for her, right?" This made Tails smile at his hero. Even though Sonic did mistreat treat Amy sometimes because her massive crush on him, but she still was his friend and treated her as such when it mattered.

"Wow, Sonic that's really nice of you."

"Yeah, I- Oh look its Amy!" He saw the back of a pink dress near the ice cream van that was attracting children through it's happy music. He ran up to her and held out his hand to give her the ice cream that was shaped like his face with green gumballs as his eyes that were not in the correct place, but he knew that Amy wouldn't have minded considering that he loved the way he looked no matter what!

"Hey Amy I got-" He stopped himself as she turned around and had an embarrassed look on her face before she quickly wiped her mouth to get the blue blob of ice cream that was prominent around her mouth after she took a large bite of her ice cream. She didn't want to look like a slob in front of her crush, '_I hope he didn't see that!'_.

The pink hedgehog was shunned until she saw a blue ice cream in his hand and started to squeal, "Is that for me~" She gushed.

The hero tried to keep his cool and play it off as if he didn't care, but failed. He scoffed. "No..." He said that as he ate the ice cream in one whole bite which made him feel the consequences as he immediately got- "_Brain Freeze!_"

He practically collapsed on the grass with his hands gripped to his head and caught the attention of many men, women and children causing Tails to face-palm and Amy to gush at her crush's kindness and modesty.

* * *

**Short, but sweet. **

**Those ice creams are such a rip off, but I only have vanilla so I don't care**

**Please Read and Review**

**Feel free to leave any suggestions for future chapters**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**


	12. First Kiss

**Special Thanks to June Dune, AmegakureAngel, Saints-Fan-12, scottusa1, Taurus Pixie, GlitterStarChar and PoeticLover1996 for reviewing, following and favouriting this story. Over 30 reviews, oh yeah! This is happenin'.**

**Finally Amy's wishes are coming true! **

* * *

**#12 First Kiss**

* * *

"Fine, Amy." Sonic had finally given in.

"What do ya' want?" This what happens when you miss a date. 10 times. And he was going to get it big time...

Amy was fuming and when Amy is mad, she gets gets really mad! And Sonic knew from experience that it was better to give her what she wanted or else she could(if it was possible) get even more upset with him.

"A kiss." She said simply. The boy's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Did I stutter Sonic?"

"You're not serious are you?"

"You said you would do anything to make it up to me and the one thing I want is a kiss." Amy smartly pointed out, causing Sonic to cringe at his own stupidity, and the fact that she actually found a loophole in his generous offer, _'Man, I'm way too nice...'_

The fear grew inside him, not even Eggman on a good day could do that. He started to coyly scratch his quills. "Amy, ya' see... I..." Amy moved forward to gain her prize, but Sonic wouldn't give up without a fight and started to move backwards, in sync with her steps. He needed to get out of this.

"What about a date?" He bargained.

"No."

"Twinkle Park." He knew she couldn't resist the fun and romance of Twinkle Park. Cute couples go in free for a reason, and Amy did strongly believe that they were a cute couple.

"Nope."

"Dinner and a movie?" Girls(like Amy) ate this up all the time. It was the classic formula.

"Nah..."

Sonic felt his back against a wall. _'Oh no...'_

His eyes were closed, but could sense his fangirl coming closer. He then felt and heard a mint breath go near his mouth. _'This was it.' _ A sign of his freedom was about to be-

"Wait!" The pink hedgehog said suddenly.

"Sonic, come on!" Amy said as she dragged her longtime crush into an empty field. She was in the going to make this a moment to never forget. You only get one chance at your first kiss after all.

"Amy, stop!" The blue hedgehog complained as his hands were chafing due to this girl's usually tight grip. "I know I agreed to this, but where are you taking me."

She responded, but not to his question. "Over here."

Finally Amy was content with her surroundings; bright blue sky, the trees around were healthy and green, and they were surrounded by lush flowers. Amy gestured Sonic to sit down as she daintily sat down while Sonic lazily dropped to his bottom.

He decided to get this over with and make the first move. Sonic moved his face closer to her's-

"Wait!" Amy yelled. She was on her knees and began to smooth out her dress, then her hair in paranoia. She needed to look perfect.

Sonic on the other hand was bored, but mostly at a loss for words as he wondered how and why Amy was taking this so seriously as she took a deep breath and prepared herself for what will be one of the greatest moments in her life.

_'I'll never get girls.'_

"Now I'm ready." She smiled and then laughed nervously to take the stress off the situation.

Sonic saw how nervous she was and he couldn't blame her. Although he didn't show it, he was just as flustered inside, but regardless of both of their insecurities the show had to go on.

_'He goes nothing.'_ They both thought.

They both closed there eyes, the pair of them not knowing exactly what to do or what to expect. Amy clearly having higher expectations was feeling excited beyond belief whilst Sonic felt like his heart was about to explode, because of fast he felt it was going, he had never experienced anything like this feeling in his life. He thought only running could give up this thrill. He felt as if he was going into the unknown.

They leaned in closer, they're noses touching, now all they had to do was put they're lips together.

The wind started to pick up as the two, slowly, but surely were about to kiss.

Sonic suddenly moved away. Something wasn't right. The wind...

"Look out!" Sonic having a hero's intuition, held on to Amy and put her under him for protection as the couple was pushed by the wind at an extraordinary rate.

"Eggman." He growled. He saw a very familiar Egg Carrier in the sky on the way to the city of Station Square. "Not if I can help it!" He got up, away from Amy and sped off faster than the speed of sound towards Station Square.

Amy was livid.

"I can't believe Eggman got in the way again!" She stood up and stamped her foot on the ground like the little girl she used to be*.

The hedgehog was completely enraged until she saw a trail of blue come back to and spin her around, causing her to fall backwards to hit the flowery ground, but instead, luckily, be in the arms of her crush.

"Hey!-" She completely silenced by the fact that Sonic's lips were actually on her's. Her mind was absolutely blank of thoughts and was in sheer bliss. To her, the kiss felt like it lasted a lifetime(not that she wanted it to end), but in the real world, it only was a few seconds before Sonic released her and Amy found herself on top of a flower bed with a light, "OW".

Sonic then winked at her and then ran back to the city where more danger would face him.

The pink hedgehog was left alone, stunned, it was only after a minute or so before she shared her reaction with the world.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

***Remember chapter 1... I'm making my own continuity. Holla!**

**Please Read &amp; Review**

**Please feel to suggest anything for future chapters- I'm doing alternate kissing scenes so if you have idea, I love to hear it!**

**Or any other fanarts you want in fanfic form. I'd be glad to do it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**


	13. Runaway Boyfriend

**Special Thanks to ****scottusa1, ****Dreadwing216, ****PoeticLover1996, ****Taurus Pixie, ****Saints-Fan-12 for reviewing the last chapter. Glad you all liked the kissing scene. I don't know how kissing works(lol), but I'm glad you enjoyed it. Guess reading romantic novels comes in handy sometimes. **

**Also thanks to Thee-Shipper-Of-Ships and YiPrincess for favouriting this story!**

* * *

**#13 Runaway Boyfriend**

* * *

It was an average Monday morning where many children and adults were waking up early to go to work and school. Sonic the Hedgehog, a hero who just worked on the call, however was able to sleep in peacefully whilst snoring out his dreams.

"I got you Eggman..." He said in his sleep, moving around in his bed just as fast as if he was awake.

"Yes I did-" _Ring Ring!  
_

"AHH!" Sonic yelled and rolled off his bed and on his wooden floor in surprise, bringing on his blanket down with him. "OWW!" He rubbed his bottom to sooth the pain. Sonic looked up against his bedside table to see the cause of the noise that woke him up so suddenly. It was his phone. He didn't like to have it, but his friends insisted on having due it's usefulness, but honestly it was because of the technological craze at the time. Sonic wasn't really a fan of it, because it could be annoying at times and he liked being alone without everyone being so noisy about his whereabouts. Especially Amy.

"Hello..." He answered the call half asleep.

"Hey Sonic, how are you?" Speak of the Devil.

_'Why did I give her my number?', _Sonic tried his best to hold back a groan since Amy could hear him clearly, "What is it?"

"I'm going to the mall today."Amy told him, oblivious to his need of sleep.

"Good for you" Sonic wondered why she was calling him. _'What is she doing calling me at nine in the morning. Is she wondering what colour dress to buy? Pink or Light Pink?' _

"Good for _us._"

"What?, why?" Sonic questioned, worried.

"I'm taking you with me, isn't that great!" Amy exclaimed happily. "Okay, I'm coming over right now, so be ready. Bye, love you!"

She hung up and Sonic was now wide awake.

Sonic had known what it had been like to go to the mall. It was horrible.

Being dragged into nearly every single girly clothing store that seemed to be just miles away from the nearest game store or chili dog stand. Waiting _ages_ for Amy to try on an outfit, let alone buy one. Sharing glances with other guys who had also had been dragged by their girlfriends, feeling their pain. And Amy constantly asking for his opinion on the littlest of accessories or (in his opinion) disgusting perfume, but due to his disinterest in the whole activity, he mostly was forced to reply, "Yeah it looks good on you," since any negative reply would earn him a date with her Piko Piko Hammer.

"I gotta get outta' here."

He proceeded his plan to getting up out of bed and getting the heck outta' here! He stood up and tried to get his shoes, but immediately tripped on his own two feet, causing him to wince in pain, "OWW!". However he couldn't really focus on that right now as he still had to escape from Amy Rose. Sonic finally got up and tried to find his red and white sneakers that were scattered around his room. He mentally cursed himself for being so lazy the day before, throwing off his shoes willy-nilly, now having the pay the price by scavenging around his room for them, wasting valuable time that could be used escaping his fangirl.

One of his shoes being underneath his bed and the other behind his bedroom door.

Now having his trademark sneakers, Sonic attempted to put them on as fast as possible, pulling them up as much as possible whilst going down the stairs. This multitasking would cause the hedgehog to bump his head and upper body on the banisters and scaring himself from almost tripping on the stairs, but luckily that didn't happen as he got down the stairs and ran out the door and slammed it with a loud _BANG! _

"I have to be very far away from here. Amy's coming!"

_'I'll run to Tails' place, she'll never find me there.'_ Sonic thought as he set his course to Tails' place for safety. Since he was the fastest thing alive he made it to his friend's workshop in no time at all as he saw the house on the horizon and soon enough saw Tails sit outside on the steps of his workshop as if he had been waiting for him.

"Tails! Save me!" Sonic ran up to him and put his hands on his shoulders in distress, and Tails could easily sense his distress as this situation has been replayed various times... a week.

"Lemme' guess, Amy wants you to go to the mall with her again."

Sonic nodded frantically. "Well come in then-" Sonic didn't waste a second running into his home, thinking he had found salvation, but soon a shocked scream came out of his mouth and spread throughout the workshop and outside. The blue hedgehog was now being dragged out by his 'girlfriend'.

"Silly Sonic I knew you would come here."

"No! Tails! Save me!" Sonic yelled out to his best friend and sidekick to save him from his inevitable torture at the dreaded mall, but Tails was smart enough to stay out of it and go back into his workshop as nothing happened.

* * *

**I had to rewrite this twice since Fanfiction _loves_ to refresh before letting me save my work!**

**Please Read &amp; Review as next time their finally getting together!- feel free to leave suggestions on how- I can do different chapters on them. **

**Please leave your suggestions for future chapters or any Sonamy deviantart comics you want in written form!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**


	14. All better

**Special Thanks to jazzybizzle, rdschmitz96, scottusa1, Saints-Fan-12, AmegakureAngel, PoeticLover1996 for reviewing the last chapter! We all hate the mall don't we XD**

**You guys remember the Jonas Brothers right? Sonic Underground? Hmmm... I'm going to so much hate for this!**

* * *

**#14 All Better**

* * *

"So that's what happened, huh," Tails said dumbfounded at the story Sonic just told him. They were sitting in the living room of the kit's workshop.

Sonic was slumped in his seat groaning. "What am I going to do? I feel terrible about what I did."

_'And I bet Amy feels even worse,'_ he thought sadly to himself.

"Well, I don't know what you should do, but what I do know is that Amy won't mad forever, so just find a way to make it up to her," Tails advised.

"Any ideas," Sonic asked hopefully.

"You're the one who insulted her, don't ask me," Tails stood up from his seat. "Anyway I have to go work on the Tornado," He walked out the door.

"You'll think of something," His friend said as he slammed the door.

Sonic sighed at being alone at his own expense. _'This personal space thing isn't as fun as I'd hoped.'_

He covered his head with his hands. "I've got to do something to make it up to her."

He then moved everywhere the room. Something had to give him some ideas.

He looked around just to see the same old same old that wouldn't be any use to him in this situation. TV, video games, soccer ball, but the thing that cached his eye was his old blue coloured guitar on its stand. He never really did play it often, he never had the time too, but he was in fact good at playing it though. He walked over the guitar stand and picked it up. Sonic strummed a random chord and wiggled his fingers.

_'Still got it,'_ he cockily thought. He smiled his first smile in minutes, and then a light bulb flashed in his head.

"That's it!" He yelled out loud. He grabbed the guitar he was holding and ran out of Tails' workshop back to the forest hoping that she was still there.

* * *

Still in Emerald Forest, Amy, her tears that just now starting to fade away was sitting by herself feeling miserable, and totally angry enough to beat Sonic with her Piko-Piko Hammer! But most of all she felt disappointed not knowing her first and only ever crush since she was eight years old and for the last four years didn't like her back and thought of her as just a nuisance.

She sighed.

_'I guess he doesn't like me after all'_ she thought sadly, sniffled while rubbing her eyes to stop more teardrops from coming out of her eyelids.

_'Come on, Amy Rose you're better than this,'_ Amy thought more positively. So she stood up confidently, composed herself and took a deep breath in and out and was about to walked on off home till she heard someone calling for her.

"Amy, wait!"

Amy turned around to see the person or to be specific hedgehog that had insulted her earlier. He had was running so fast, he had to skid towards her stopping right in front of her and tried to create an upbeat atmosphere than a less awkward one by doing his, before irresistible to her trademark smiles, but still had an urge to smile expect she instead to tried and keep a frown and fuming expression on her face.

"What do you want!" She asked angrily.

"It's not about I want it's want you wanted," He sang and took his index finger and tap her nose- he would be lying if he said he didn't like teasing her a bit, she did look kind of cute when she was angry. However Amy slapped his hand away, irritated and moved to the side to get passed him, but Sonic held his hands out to stop her in her tracks.

"Please hear me out."

Amy snorted and tried to go around him, but Sonic still blocked her way.

"Let me thro-" She then that noticed Sonic had a strap form his shoulder around to his back and around and then looked behind him to see the blue guitar.

"What's up with the guitar," She questioned.

"Are you gonna' hear me out?"

She hesitated, but still complied. "Fine..."

Sonic then spin the strap around so the guitar was now in front of him, ready to play. "Do you remember when you were eight and you said you wanted to know everything about me," He reminded playfully with a smirk.

Amy nodded, but still kept a straight face, not knowing where he was going with this.

Sonic started to strum a few notes and to Amy's surprise, started to sing as she opened her jade green eyes widened.

_"I'm, I'm good at wasting time_  
_I think lyrics need to rhyme _

_And you're not asking, b__ut I'm trying to grow a moustache"_

Amy held in her giggles.

_"I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please_  
_And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla_  
_Otherwise it smells like feet to me_  
_And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail_  
_And I love you when you say my name"_

She motioned her head down so that Sonic couldn't see her face, so she could smile at the compliment, but Sonic could clearly noticed her change in heart and started to sing faster.

_"If you wanna know_  
_Here it goes_  
_Gonna tell you this_  
_The part of me that'll show if you're close_  
_Gonna let you see everything_  
_But remember that you asked for it_  
_I'll try to do my best to impress_  
_But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest_  
_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain_  
_My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?_  
_At times confusing, slightly amusing"_  
_Introducing me"_

Amy started to absentmindedly skip to the beat through the forest and Sonic still playing and singing followed in front.

_"I never trust a dog to watch my food_  
_And I like to use to the word "dude"_  
_As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective_  
_And I've never really been into cars_  
_I like really cool guitars and superheroes_  
_And checks with lots of zeros on 'em_  
_I love the sound of violins_  
_And making someone smile"_

Amy now happy enough to be able to cover expression and freely smiled and laughed while Sonic just kept strumming and kept staring at Amy.

_"If you wanna know_  
_Here it goes_  
_Gonna tell you this_  
_The part of me that'll show if you're close_  
_Gonna let you see everything_  
_But remember that you asked for it_  
_I'll try to do my best to impress_  
_But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest_  
_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?_  
_At times confusing, possibly amusing_  
_Introducing me"_

_"Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to_  
_So be careful when you ask next time"_

Sonic just smirked at that line and Amy covered her mouth with her hand whilst shaking her head.

_"So if you wanna know_  
_Here it goes_  
_Gonna tell you this_  
_The part of me that'll show if you're close_  
_Gonna let you see everything_  
_But remember that you asked for it_  
_I'll try to do my best to impress_  
_But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest_  
_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain_  
_My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?_  
_At times confusing, hopefully amusing...__  
_

_...Introducing me,"_ He sang and strummed the final note, stopped and breathed deeply. "So are we-" Sonic was interrupted by Amy practically jumping on him into a tight hug and instead of Sonic trying to get out of it. This time to him, it felt... nice and had a urge to somehow reject it, but let just decided to let Amy have her moment and gladly hug back.

"Thank you Sonic," She whispered in his arms.

"You're welcome."

She let loose on her grip on the hug to face him.

"You're not seriously trying to grow a mustache are you?"

* * *

**My life is a sad one...**

**This is basically filler, because I haven't uploaded a new chapter in 2 weeks due to school. This is from another one of my stories, which some people may or may not remember. Uploading this chapter by itself does make it seem very random for Sonic to just decide to bust into song huh...**

**But hey, its a Sonamy so it shall have a spotlight in this one shot collection.**

**And before anyone asks. No... I am not making any songfics again ever! (Besides my song choices (as you can see) are so horrible!)**

**Please Read and Review- Next time... Stuff will happen**

**Leave requests and suggestions for future chapters and feel free to tell me about any Sonamy moments you feel are worth mentioning!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series **


	15. The Other Way

**Special Thanks to scottusa1, Saints-Fan-12, AmegakureAngel, PoeticLover1996 for reviewing the last chapter. Glad you guys are cool with the Jonas Brothers!**

**Also thanks to Nightstar95 for favouriting this story!**

**We're up to 5000 views! Thank you so much!**

**Please feel free to leave any requests or suggestions for future chapters. And tell me about any Sonamy moments I need to know about. I'm all ears!**

* * *

**#15 Other way**

* * *

"Oh what a beautiful day!"

It truly was a beautiful day in the forest as the sky was bright blue, the sun was shining as always and the birds were singing with glee to greet the morning sun. In other words(mostly Amy's), it was the perfect time and place to have a date, and Amy just knew this is where Sonic would be on a lovely Sunday morning.

And a date was exactly what she wanted from him as she was searching high and low for the blue hedgehog through the forest with a picnic basket filled with delicious treats she made herself just for the occasion.

"I can't wait to have romantic picnic with my darling Sonic!" Amy said squealing quite loudly for the whole forest to hear, also able to catch the attention of the hero himself as he was taking a well deserved nap beside an old tree.

He woke up suddenly to the sound of her voice. A skill he had managed to master through years of work, '_Uh Oh...'_ He thought, terror-stricken as his spikes stretched in fear.

"I gotta' hide," Sonic whispered as he manoeuvred around the tree and find a clear shot to freedom while avoiding Amy who was close on his tail.

_'Wherever I am she always manages to track me down.'_

Sonic peered from around the tree to see that Amy's back was turned away, still trying to look for him and ran to the next tree and sighed in relief, knowing that he had not been detected, but he wasn't home free just yet.

"Do you mind, you're blocking my shade."

A gruff voice spoke from below him. It was Shadow the Hedgehog who seemed to be reading a book in solitude, leaning against the same tree he was hiding behind.

"_Shhh_. Shadow you got to be quiet." He shook his hand wildly at his rival to signal him to stop talking before the faker reveal his location to his crazed fangirl.

"Trying to avoid another date with the pink one are we?" The Ultimate Lifeform guessed correctly. After spending (unnecessary) time with Faker and Co. he learned a lot about the everyone's relationships with one another to which Shadow could only describe the relationship between Sonic and Amy, "Comically compilated."

"A little hush over here please!" Sonic yelled as quietly as possible.

"Just get it over with. You might even enjoy it," Shadow teased with a smirk.

"No way!" Sonic didn't do dates and he especially didn't have them with Amy Rose.

"Stop denying your fate, hedgehog. You can't escape true love" The dark hedgehog teased again.

"Just shut up or-" Sonic agitated at this point, he started to pin his recolour by the arms against the tree attempting to challenge his strength.

"Or what? Faker" He interrupted him, their eyes both screwed and their noses meeting.

"This!" Sonic tried to push the black and red hedgehog harder against the oak tree, but instead propelled himself forward... on to the Ultimate Lifeform's lips.

"AHHH!" At the sound of that scream they both pulled apart. Well more like Shadow shoved Sonic as hard he could on to the ground as could before getting ready to deal with him by charging up his Chaos Blast after he viciously wiped his mouth of the faker's germs.

The one who shouted was Sonic's 'girlfriend', who was in complete shock at what she was witnessing, so shocked that she dropped the picnic basket on the ground, letting all of her treats go to waste.

Sonic... kissing... another... person... who's a GUY! She was crushed.

Sonic at the same time was in a state of shock too. Wide-eyed, staring at his number one fan. _'Oh my God she actually saw that!'_

"I... Ermm... I'll just leave you two alone" Amy ran away swiftly as she begun to analyze the scene she just saw aloud.

"After all these years. This makes so much sense..."

"Wait. AMY! Wait!" Sonic yelled after her, realising he just gave her the _completely _wrong impression and got up and ran after her, leaving a very angry Shadow in the dust angrily shouting, "Get back here!"

* * *

"Amy stop!" Sonic finally managed to track down Amy.

The pink hedgehog turned around to see Sonic and happily smiled at him as if she didn't even see the awkward scene earlier.

"I can explain. Me and Shadow-"

"It's okay Sonic, you don't have to explain. I understand completely." She took in a deep breath before continuing, really trying hard not to throw a hissy fit.

"It took me a while to calm down, but then I realised that we're only friends and that I would do anything to support you."

Sonic was surprised. It really took her seeing him and his greatest rival _'making out'_ for her to understand how really felt about her.

_'Wow, I would've done that ages ago if I knew that would work. I guess she finally does underst-'_

"It's okay that you're on the other side." Amy confessed.

A record went to a sudden stop in his head as he thoughts were interrupted and left him confused.

"I'm sorry, what?" His eyes blinked rapidly.

Amy then started to fiddle with her red dress in embarrassment, which she only did when she was awkward situation like this one.

"Ya' know..." He hinted at him whilst keeping a straight face.

"You run for the other team." And with that metaphor. Sonic almost lost it, but instead went into a deep silence.

"I mean, now the more that I think about this explains why you've never had so much interest with girls. Especially me! But it's fine honestly. If you're more..." Amy tried to find the right word, "..._comfortable_ with boys then you should embrace it!"

"Anyway I gotta' go. See ya' later." She ran off into the distance back to her house and spread the almighty rumour.

Sonic was lost for words until he realised what just happened and the terrible mistake he just made and he had to fix it fast.

"AMY! WAIT, I'M NOT GAY! I'LL EVEN GO OUT WITH YOU! AMY WAIT!" Sonic ran to Amy again in hopes that Amy hadn't run into Tails or Knuckles on the way home.

* * *

**_WOW_ I... I am lost for words. Only 15 chapters in and I'm already playing the gay card... I need a therapist.**

**If I pleased anyone with my '_amazing'_ Sonadow writing then you're welcome and please review.**

**Please Read and Review since next time Sonic will be straight... guaranteed...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series **


	16. Bad Hair Day

**Special thanks to FireWitch25, scottusa1, IntergalacticLlama, PoeticLover1996, Taurus Pixie, and Saints-Fan-12 for reviewing the last chapter.**

**I'm glad I made you guys laugh, but I sympathize with those who found it weird, I did too.**

**Also thanks to Seddie star, videogamelover221, pikypiky1 and sweetlovegirl101 and Shikalove for following and favouriting this story.**

**Oh yeah I've just discovered Tumblr and been searching #Sonicthehedgehog and now my life has changed for ever!**

**P.S. I love the Sonic Boom headcanons everyone's coming up with. I hope the real TV show is just as funny! **

* * *

**#16 Bad Hair Days**

* * *

"No..."

"No..."

"No..."

"AHH NOO!"

The female cries of strain came from none other than Amy Rose who was being indecisive to say the very least and just created a small crack in her wall(again) after throwing a hairbrush from across the room with such force.

She was doing one of the most stressful things a member of the female species had to do...

...Do her hair, or in her case, deciding on how to do it.

Sonic always saw her in the same ol'e hair do all the time. As Sonic's girlfriend, it was her duty to make herself stay fresh and new for him.

"UGGH!" She groans loudly, "I can't believe the one time Sonic asks me out I just draw a blank!" Amy Rose was clearly not in her mojo right now.

She looks into her mirror. Amy was sitting on a pink chair at her desk where she kept all her female necessities such as a brush and perfume to list the least and in front of her was her mirror that had all of her important things attached on the corners; Grocery list, To do list for week (guess what's at the top) and small photos of her friends and sweetheart that she smiled at whenever she looked in the mirror and looked at her pretty reflection.

However, her reflection didn't look so pretty right now.

Her hair was just all over the place, because she kept messing with it, trying to find the right style.

Amy saw her reflection portray a thinking face as she too was deep in thought.

"Hmm, I could do it in a bun, I've never done one of those before." The hedgehogette said as she grabbed all her hair from the back of her scalp and lifted it in an upwards and downwards bun, comparing how cute they both complimented her face.

She then realised, "No, my hair is too short for that..." Amy now made a mental note to let her hair grow out.

She suddenly got another idea, "Oh, maybe I could straighten or curl it," Amy began to imagine her hair as if it were flawless like a model's at a photo shoot with the wind flowing through her.

_'But I don't want to appear too showy for only a dinner date'_

"Maybe I should just wear hat," Amy referring to the few nice hats she had in her closet, but never really wore out like the rest of her wardrobe.

She got up out of her seat and looked in her closet and got a cute, rose beanie out and tried it on. She went back to the mirror to see how it looked. Amy didn't look half bad, but that still wasn't enough.

"But if I wear a hat he'll think I'm having a bad hair day," She thought ironically as she took the beanie off and threw it on her bed.

The bubblegum hedgehog sighed in frustration as she looked at the clock.

"I have to meet Sonic in half an hour." Amy sat down on her chair once and again and rested her head on her desk in defeat.

"Why do girls always have all the bad hair days?... At least Sonic doesn't have to worry about this kind of stuff..."

* * *

"Hmm... No..." Another stroke of the quills.

"No..."

_'I don't wanna' look too proper, it's only a small date...'_

He shook his head wildly to be rid of his clean cut look.

"No..."

_'But I don't wanna' to look too rugged, although it does look pretty look if I do say so myself.'_

"What should I do? I-"

"Sonic!?"

"AHH, Tails," He jumped causing a few toiletries to fall in the process. "What are doing sneaking up on me like that?"

His young friend narrowed his eyes in confusion, "Sonic, what are doing talking to yourself in the bathroom?"

* * *

**Finally we're back! Silly idea, but hey I had to do something now that my exams are over and done with.**

**Awww its cute how Sonic and Amy want to impress each other so badly. It's too kawaii ^_^ (unlike Avril Lavigne) **

**I have a few concepts in my head: ****Question- Flower crowns or Can't go fast- help me to decide the next chapter!**

**Please Read &amp; Review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**


	17. Flower Crowns

**Special Thanks to PoeticLover1996, rdschmitz96, Saints-Fan-12, GummyGal, scottusa1 and NyanRainbowPrincess for reviewing this story.**

**Also Thanks to AmeliaTheHedgehog, aliixo and KurokiTheHegehog for following and favouriting this story**

**We're up to 60 reviews and 7000 views! Let's keep it up!**

**Another Classic Era story- EKKK! Inspired by ****aimf0324 Tumblr ****post he does great fan art (I'd give a link, but can't copy and paste on FF anymore...)**

* * *

**#17 Flower Crowns**

* * *

"Hmmm..." Sonic the hedgehog sighed happily with his eyes closed and his head to the white clouds up above, feeling the wind go through his short quills.

"Another day, another run," He said to himself aloud as he began to start his daily run. Now that Robotnik had been beaten, the free spirit was able to freely run around without having to worry about other Islands or planets being taken over or any girls in need of saving.

Sonic trekked through a forest that he normally ran through to begin with. Being the fastest thing alive, the blue hedgehog always wanted to explore more of the world, but he let opportunity to visit a new place come up instead of just travelling the world on a whim. Especially since he now had friends that he couldn't really leave behind.

The blue blur blew past tree after tree until he found himself approaching a large clearing.

_'I've never seen this before.' _

The sight was absolutely breathtaking, the whole zone was filled with wild flowers of every colour and the variety of aromas made it even more beautiful. This whole area was hidden from the world as if it wanted or had to be hidden to protect its beauty. It looked like a place where angels would relax.

"Hehe," He heard a heavenly giggle and thought it could be one of those angels until he saw a pink blur arise from a flower bunch.

"Amy," He whispered and immediately hid behind the nearest brush. He didn't want her to find him in case she would try to glomp him. Unfortunately, he accidentally created noise as the shrub shook violently which alerted the pink hedgehog of someone else's presence.

"Hello," She put down the bouquet of flowers she was holding. "Who's there?"

Sonic was too afraid to show himself since he was never too keen to be around Amy Rose alone without the guys. Amy could get weird when Tails or Knuckles left them alone.

Eventually he decided to cut the act and reveal himself just in case a certain Piko Piko Hammer got involved.

He peered out of the bush to show himself as Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Sonic!" Amy childishly called out, so excited to see him. Even though Robotnik had been stopped, she never got to see her hero as much as she wanted since he kept on travelling, only really coming back to be there to hang out with Tails or Knuckles or help in small instances of danger.

She ran up to him at full speed which Sonic thought was surprisingly fast, but then realised he would be trapped in a restricting hug which would happen in just a moment, so he quickly moved back to avoid her, but that didn't stop her as she began to chase the blue hedgehog around the flowery field until she finally caught up with him and dog piled him to the ground with Sonic letting out a quiet "OW".

They were both lying on the green grass side by side with both of them panting after their short chase. Soon the two hedgehogs found their both of their green eyes locked to one another, letting the silence rest upon them until Amy broke it.

"Aww, Sonic, I can't believe it you came all the way here to see little ol'e me," Amy gushed in happiness while Sonic sat straight up like a ruler.

"No I didn't," Sonic wanting to immediately dismiss any romantic intentions from her mind.

"I just found this place. How come I've never seen it before."

Amy only giggled, "Because it's a secret place silly," She said as she tapped his nose cutely to which Sonic display a look of disgust when she did so.

She ironed and dusted out her orange tutu and looked around her own sanctuary.

"I found it one day and I started planting." Sonic did a double take.

"You planted all of these!" Sonic was referring to the tens, maybe even hundreds of flowers planted in a circular pattern.

"Most of them, I had some help from a new friend of mind and whenever we come here, she helps me plant flowers."

"I come here from time to time when I have new seeds or want some alone time."

Sonic took in the bright and clean atmosphere also."It does look pretty." He turned to Amy, "You did a great job" He winked at her which earned him a light, "Teehee" and a blush.

Her head was in the cloud until she remembered something, "Ah!"

Sonic watched Amy jumped up to get something hidden in a large stem of flowers and sat back down next to Sonic on her knees.

"Here," She shyly presented her gift. A flower crown.

"I made it for you," Sonic stared at the gift in awe, still not saying anything, which caused Amy worry that her crush didn't like it, which made her quickly add, "But you don't have to wear it if you don't want it to." She turned her head away in shame.

Sonic saw the sadness on her face and grabbed her hands (surprising them both) and directed them above his head to place the flower crown on his round head and around one of his ears lopsided.

"How do I look?" He said with his cocky attitude to which Amy laughed and replied with, "Cute!"

"Hey, Sonic the Hedgehog is _cool_ not cute!"

Amy sniggered, "Sure you are~"

They both shared a nice laugh together and then Sonic inquired whilst pointing to his crown, "So how'd you make one of those?"

"It's quite easy, its like making a daisy chain."

"What's a daisy chain?"

The fangirl gasped. "You don't know how to make a daisy chain!?"

"No, I swear that's for girls anyw- AHH, Amy let me go!" Sonic screamed as he was dragged by Amy Rose to gain a lesson in Daisy chain and Flower crown making.

* * *

"Hmm, I swear its hard to get these in the holes-"

"Sonic, what are doing?"

"ACK! Tails" He threw the daisy chain he was making out of his hand out of pure fright, hoping he wouldn't get caught.

Unluckily he didn't throw the daisy chain that far since it landed right in front of the two tailed fox.

"Sonic, why are you are you making daisy chains?"

* * *

**Flower crowns won the vote and this came into my mind. Seriously Tails just seems to walking in on Sonic at the worst times LOL!**

**Please Read &amp; Review-Next time either 'Fangirl haven' or 'Sonic Boom'**

**Question- How do you think Sonic and Amy's relationship will be presented for Sonic Boom. They said they're making Amy less hung up on Sonic, which I kind of glad and disappointed at the fact, but I'm still excited #SonicBoomHype**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**


	18. Mr Postman

**Special Thanks to FireWitch25, WhelmedSpitfire, jazzybizzle, scottusa1, AmeliaTheHedgehog, HallowThorn, AmegakureAngel and a Guest for reviewing the last chapter. 3/4 of a hundred. You guy make me beam with fangirlness!**

**There's no Tails at the end, but I hope you will enjoy this chapter nonetheless. **

**Also Thanks to ****KurokiTheHegehog, ****AquaScribe, ****aliixo, ****PlatinumBat, videogamelover221 for following and favouriting this story.**

**P.S. Firewitch25 is making some of these chapters into comics at so please stalk her DeviantArt if you wanna' see that!**

**If you don't know the song just search "Please Mr Postman"**

**Question- What do you think of the new NPCs that were announced to be in Sonic Boom. Doc Ginger=Doc McStuffins. Just sayin'**

* * *

**#18 Mr Postman**

* * *

A nice whistle could be heard from a young man in his early twenties on his first day of work, doing his first round of letters. Sure being a postman wasn't the most glamorous or high paying job around, but it was good enough to pay the bills. He had optimistic hopes though as he made it to his first house.

It was a quaint house in the middle of a meadow. Nice and peaceful as the birds started to wake up and sing to let the world know that it was time to wake up. And it also kept him awake too as he got the letters he need out of his heavy work bag that reflected his workload for the rest of the day, and sorted them out to get the correct letters to make sure he didn't make any mistakes. It was his first day after all and he did not want to get fired.

"Okay, Ms Reilly, Mrs Richman, Mr Rodriguez, Ah! Ms Rose" He took out the letters for this woman's house and knocked on the door.

Surprisingly within a few seconds, the door opened and the Postman was surprised to see a pink hedgehog in her also pink pajamas and slippers, open it. He was told he would see weird things and people at this job, but this took the cake!

"Here's your mail miss," The man said without trying to sound creeped out and handed the young girl her about three to four letters.

"Thanks, I've been waiting for ages." She took the mail with no hesitation, looking more than eager to get a message from a certain someone. She flicked through the letters only to find all of them written with in computerised text rather than sentimental handwriting.

_'Why's it takin' such a long time_

_For me to hear from that boy of mine'_

_'What! There has to be some mistake.' _She looked up to see the mailman be on his way to his next house.

It's been nearly two weeks since Sonic went away on another adventure to find Eggman. She got super worried like she usually did when she wasn't allowed to come with him and instead of promising a date to keep her happy for a period of time, he promised to keep sending letters to her, just to keep her posted on where he was and put her mind at ease at the fact that he wasn't in a life or death situation like Amy thought he would be in eventually.

However even with that reassuring gesture, no letters had come yet and Amy was getting anxious and desperate just waiting around in her small home just to receive just about anything, from an actual letter to even a little post it note saying, "I'm okay Amy, don't worry!".

_'So many days you passed me by,_

_See the tears standin' in my eyes'_

"Wait! Wait minute Mister Postman!" She called out to him formally and begin to go up to him, not caring out getting her house only slippers dirty.

The human turned around and saw the pink hedgehog run up to him.

"Is there a problem?"

"Mister Postman, look and see if there's another letter in your bag for me, please?"

"Sorry, but I'm pretty sure I gave you all the mail I had."

"Listen, I've been waiting for a letter for my boyfriend to come for past week now, and he promised to send me a letter after he was gone after a day or two so there must be some word today."

"Well then it must depend on how far he is and if he did travel that far then it would take longer for it to be delivered-"

"I've been waitin' Mr Postman for more than two hours for you to come, very patiently might I add. For just a card, a letter, ANYTHING," Amy interrupted, her voice getting increasingly angry and that was getting more obvious to the mailman and he started to get nervous and back away and unfortunately into a tree with no hopes of escaping.

"I don't control the letters, I just deliver them."

"Why don't you check it and see one more time for me, you gotta!" Going from angry to desperate in the blink of an eye, now going down on he knees and grabbing very violently on to his mail bag trying to look through the rest of the mail.

_'Okay, this girl is crazy,'_ The young man thought as started an involuntary tug and war with the pink hedgehog for his work load back and ran off scared for his own safety and left his bag of letters behind, letting them scatter around in the wind with an angry hammer clad hedgehog chasing after him.

_You didn't stop to make me feel better_

_By leavin' me a card or a letter_

_C'mon deliver the letter, the sooner the better_

* * *

It was another simple, but upsetting morning for Amy Rose as still didn't receive any letters from her hero about his whereabouts and it didn't seem to be coming back anytime soon. Because of this Amy was forced to get back to her daily life, but her life felt incomplete without chasing Sonic or trying to lure him into Twinkle Park.

Amy sighed._ 'Life is truly boring without Sonic'_

Right now she was delegating herself to an unnecessary spring cleaning of her small home to try and keep her mind off Sonic, not that it was working since by the time she started to clean her room she just gave up and started yelling about how Sonic is everywhere at the worst times and such.

After a dusting her windowsill, Amy reached to dust her picture frames and immediately got depressed after looking at her most prized picture. It was the first time she'd ever got Sonic to have a photo with her. With glee, she hugged him with all her might and for the first time, Sonic just smiled and played along. It warmed her heart to see them both herself happy in the photo, but she couldn't say the same about right now.

The rose hedgehog held the picture to her heart, "Sonic..."

Her silence was interrupted by a knock at the door. She briskly put the picture frame down, making sure it stayed upright and then swiftly walked to the door and opened it.

"Hello, listen, I'm sorry about the incident, but were hiding your letter from me-"

"Ames, what are you talking about?"

She couldn't believe it. Her hero, her crush. Sonic was back.

"SONIC!" She pulled him into a hug instantaneously, her face in his tan chest. "I thought I'd never see you again..."

"Oh come on, chill out Amy, I've only been gone for less than a month, it's not been forever." Sonic was always used to big doses of travelling and so going away for less than a month felt like nothing.

"Even when you're away from me for a minute it feels like forever to me~" Sonic groaned whilst his eyes which still earned a giggle from Amy after she released him, but then thought of her 'boyfriend's' failed promise and angrily slapped him on his tan arm.

It didn't hurt Sonic per say considering all the hits he's taken from robots and a certain someone's hammer, but he was confused on why she just hit him when she was crying over him two seconds ago. _'Girls and their mood swings'_

"What was that for?!"

"You didn't keep your promise!"

"What?"

"The letters..." Sonic still had a blank stare on his face.

"The ones you were supposed to send to me..." It took Sonic a while to remember what she was talking about. It's hard to think when you have hunger and chili dogs on the brain.

"Oh yeah!" He remembered, but Amy still wasn't pleased as she said, "Yeah, where are they?", annoyed.

"I've waited, I've been standing here in this spot, waiting for the Postman to come and bring me your letters to me and you have no idea how humiliating it is to get an restraining order from the post office!"

"You did what?"

"Nothing!" She said quickly and focused back to the blue hedgehog and pointed her gloved finger at his tan chest. "The point is you didn't keep your promise yet again," She '_humpf'_ed disapprovingly.

"Leaving a lady alone whilst not having the manners to at least send her a 'Dear John' letter." She turned away from her crush in disgust.

Sonic couldn't have been any more confused. Besides, _'What the heck is a Dear John letter?'_

"Wait, wait, Amy, I don't understand, I sent you like a letter per week."

Amy turned around, still a bit upset at him. "Then where are they?" She asked again.

"Did you check your mailbox?"

Amy's pride went away in a flash after a blush consumed her face in red.

Her silence was all the answer he needed as the speedy guy took a detour to her mailbox hidden in behind an overgrowing bush with the flag up.

_'I must have been thinking about Sonic so much, I must have forgotten to take care of the front garden'_. She inwardly cursed herself.

Sonic opened the mailbox to see about three small postcards addressed to Amy Rose written in his handwriting. After flicking through them, he displayed a smirk on his face and graciously held out the postcards to Amy who had her arms crossed.

"I believe these are yours..." He said smartly which caused her to put her arms down and smile at him. She took the postcards from him and started to read one out loud.

"_'Hi Amy, I've only been gone a few days and so much has happened. _

_I found two new zones and everything. There's this nice forest and this sick place that has giant instruments, they play music all the time and its really cool!*_

_Anyway, I just wanted to say hey and I miss you and I hope you don't miss me too much..._

_Your favourite hedgehog, Sonic!'_"

Sonic waited attentively for her reaction and braced himself for impact, but that was all in vain as she hugged him stronger than expected and went into the crook in his neck as she gasped dreamily at the last line of his letter, fawning her hero again for his words, "Oh Sonic!"

The blue hedgehog winced slightly at the pain, but he ignored it when he could feel the smile on her face.

"You're welcome it's the least I could do." Amy went out of her crush's neck to face him and meet with his own green eyes, beaming, causing Sonic to smile too and try to not pay no attention to the fact they were so close. They soon shared a laugh together.

Amy hesitantly put her hands down from Sonic's shoulders and then suggested, "D'ya want something to eat, I bet you're starving!"

"You have no idea!" Sonic started to follow the cook into the house until he look back to see a young man approach in uniform and then tapped Amy on the shoulder with his gloved hand.

"Yo Amy! The Postman's here!" She turned around to see the same postman she 'accidentally' abused a week ago who now seemed to have a broken arm in a cast and immediately went to apologize.

"Wait, Mister Postman!" She ran up to him innocently enough, but the man mistaken that run for another attack and ran off scared again at the sight of her, abandoning his bag yet again to get a quicker getaway.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing, are you up for eggs and chili dogs for breakfast?"

* * *

***Post Sonic ****Advance 2( If you were confused on what levels Sonic was talking about or which game they were from)**

**I listened to this song I now all I imagine is Amy harassing an innocent Postman. ****This the longest chapter yet!**

**Please Read &amp; Review- Also it's MAH BIRTHDAY! So your reviews would be a great birthday gift from you guys! **

**Continue to leave your suggestions for future chapters ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**


	19. Shhh

**Special thanks to FireWitch25, aliixo, Saints-Fan-12, scottusa1, jazzybizzle, PoeticLover1996 for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Also thanks to Soniclover1 for following and favouriting this story!**

**Rated K+ - T- Because stuff is suggested and serious stuff goes down...**

**Ages- Lets say 4 years older**

**Sonic- 19**

**Tails- 12**

**Amy- 16**

**Knuckles- 20**

* * *

**#19 Shhh...**

* * *

_**BEEP... **_

_**BEEP...**_

_** BEEP...**_

The sound kept repeating through her ears like a mantra.

It was a never ending noise that would be the death of her.

On the other hand it was a sign that told her that he was still alive.

She was just watching him in his lifeless state in room with only one bed for him to rest on and the life support machine keeping him going.

It was early morning. She had been losing track of time and her precious beauty sleep. Right now he would be on his morning run.

**_BEEP..._**

**_BEEP..._**

**_BEEP..._**

That was the only sound that was being made in the last couple of days...

Without their leader, the Sonic Team had all been silenced. All of them gathered at the hospital the moment they found out, however, hardly anyone could stay for long due to work and other responsibilities, but all left their condolences, so the team ended up being decreased to within days.

Even though she had been crying over her hero since she had found out. It was clear that Tails, his brother, was taking it the worst.

_'After the incident, I doubt Tails will look at his Tornado the same again,' _Amy Rose thought.

Both of them refused to leave Sonic's side. Both of them sleep deprived and unmotivated to anything, so sad to even talk to each other.

She was alone with Sonic in the barren room, sitting down on the chair next to the hospital.

_'He shouldn't be here..' _Was all she thought as watched Sonic breath gently, his stomach raising itself once every three seconds to show that he was there, even though he looked as if he was in own little world. Running around in peace, without the memory of what happened a few days ago. Although his smile was replaced with a straight expression.

"Ya' know Sonic, everyone's missing you." Obviously, she knew that Sonic wouldn't respond any time soon. Especially after the doctor's serious diagnosis either. At least she could try to vent and get things off her chest.

"Although everyone's practically back to their normal lives now. I know it's what would you have wanted..."

Still no response.

"It's all my fault..." She said sadly as she began to remember.

* * *

_"Tails! How far are we from the Chaos Emerald!"_

_"Not to far it should be dead ahead!" He yelled above the engine whilst looking at his radar on his Miles Electric that was connected to his Tornado._

_The Sonic Team that consisted of only four people this time. Sonic and Knuckles, who were standing on the wings and Tails and Amy, who were sitting safely inside the seats of the plane. Tails got a lead on one of the Chaos Emeralds locations and Amy insisted that they all go together as a team to retrieve it. Sonic went against the idea initially since he easily get the Emerald himself, but after some convincing by Amy, both she and Knuckles were brought along for 'extra muscle'._

* * *

"I was so stubborn..."

* * *

_"There it is!" Knuckles spotted the Emerald using its magic to float on a cloud in the sky. (A/N Just don't question it...)_

_"Alright!" Amy cheered their search was over until a gunshot was heard from close by._

_"Tails... What that?" Sonic said and both him and the echidna, looked around for the source of the noise, until a beeping sound was heard from Tails' Miles Electric. "Eggman's robots coming from behind!"_

_"Where?!" Knuckles' question was answer when an air stampede of robots came towards them. __Sonic groaned, "It was a trap!"_

_The robots started to shoot fire. "Tails! Get us outta' here!"_

_"On it!" Tails replied as he used his pilot skills to maneuver in between the robots bullets. Whilst he and Amy were sitting tight. Sonic and Knuckles were trying to get the beat down on the robots that rushed by them. Punching and kicking them until he saw the destroyed robots create a dust cloud and the floor down below._

_"Ha! Too easy! WOAAHH!" Sonic's ego had to be forgotten about as the plane got shot, causing it to wobble and make Knuckles and Sonic lose their balance as the robots still continued to come by. Amy looked behind to see the back wing get blown in half. _

_"AHH!" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs as the plane started to lose __altitude._

* * *

"Tails blames himself. That he should have flown better... When really... It was 'cause of me..."

* * *

_The pilot noticed this and did his best to fly them out of the blind fire, until Amy told him to stop. The Chaos Emerald was in her sights. _

_She had an idea..._

_"Amy, what are you doing!?__" Tails looked at her alarmed as she sat up from her seat and vulnerable to the crossfire. _

_She ignored his concern and commanded, __"Tails keep the plane steady." _

_'I'm getting that Emerald!'_

* * *

"I just felt like I had something to prove. That I was brave... like you..."

* * *

_Still fighting the robots on the wing, Sonic noticed a change in weight on the plane and then saw Amy walking past Tails' seat and balance herself as she carefully walked to front of the plane, being conscientiously aware of the rotating propeller ahead of her and the fire being shot in all directions._

_"AMY! WHAT YOU DOING!" He shouted, forgetting about the stampede of Eggman's robots. Amy heard him, but proceeded in her daredevilish dead as she went on her tiptoes and tried to reach __the Emerald in the clouds__._

_"AMY STOP!" Knuckles also tried to reason._

_"AMY, DON'T DO IT!"_

* * *

"You told me to stop and I didn't listen..."

* * *

_She tried to keep her balance as she began to raise her arm up to try and grab the Emerald that was almost in her reach. The fluffy clouds caressing her gloved hand as she was so close to-_

_"AMY LOOK OUT!"_

* * *

"I should have paid attention..."

* * *

_"SONIC!" Was all she yelled as she lost her footing and fell off the Tornado and felt herself flying into the air with her destination to the ground._

_"AMY!" The boys yelled. Sonic instinctively leaped off the ledge of the wing to swiftly grab Amy by the hand with his other hand on to the plane._

_They both looked at each other dead in the eyes as they started to catch their breath. Sonic gained the strength to push himself up and back on the wing along with Amy, Sonic protecting her from bullets that were still shooting as he wrapped his arms around her and Sonic gave her a warm smile and she returned it. And Tails and Knuckles smirked too at the heartwarming moment. _

* * *

"You saved my life..."

* * *

_Their warm moment ended after Sonic saw one of Eggman's machines tried to shoot directly at him._

_"I'm sorry," He said so quickly that the pink hedgehog didn't even get hear what he said as he pushed back into her seat whilst he took the hit from the robot's blast and that had enough force to push him off the plane wing and out into the dangerous skies._

_"SONIC!" Was the last she saw of him before she started to tear up and left the other two in silence._

* * *

"But I couldn't save yours..."

The tears started release as Sonic still laid in his bed, still.

"We landed the Tornado and went to find you in the forest, where we thought you landed. We found you a few minutes later. I saw you on the ground. So lifeless..." She choked as her throat her from crying so much.

"We thought- I thought you were dead." She kept crying on, wishing that he would just wake up.

"And even though, you're here now and the machine is still beeping... I still haven't forgiven myself... I miss you..."

Amy was always getting Sonic and sometimes other into danger because of her silly actions and she always felt even sillier afterwards for doing them,. She knew she had a streak in being a damsel in distress, but she never knew that she was capable of getting someone killed because it, especially the one she loved the most.

She went to hold his hand and that was limp and bend down and started crying even harder if it were possible.

"Please... Just give a sign that everything will be okay..."

At that moment she felt something squeeze her hand.

She looked up and her tears transformed to tears of joy. "Sonic... can you hear me?"

He made no noise, but instead squeezed her hand a bit harder. She was so happy she could die. He could hear them.

"TAILS! TAILS!" She screamed for her crush's younger brother, knowing how happy it would make him to hear the news. Amy was about to rush and go get him, until she felt a light tug pull her back.

Sonic's mouth was slightly open and whispered what Amy could only make out as, "_Shhhh..._"

"Amy, what happened? Is he awake?" The young kit's desperate excitement could clearly be heard in his voice as he slammed the door open to see Sonic, but she had to keep her promise.

"It's nothing. False alarm. Guess I haven't been getting enough sleep, huh?" She tried to joke, and the kit tried to put on a smile and laughed a bit before he walked out the door again.

"We both need a rest." She got up from her seat and wiped her tears from her delicate face. She then got another idea which made her smirk for a moment before innocently looking around for any passers-by and just making sure that Sonic couldn't see her.

"I'll see ya' later," Amy muttered before giving him a light kiss on his lips and let out a girly giggle before briskly walking out of the door and closing it behind her.

You would be able to hear it, but over all the beeping in the room. Sonic's mouth moved upwards to make his trademark smile.

* * *

**All I wanted was the first part and the ending, but my inner writer had to display filler and exposition... This is nothing how I originally planned it, but hey.**

**I learnt from this chapter that I can't write action scenes... or angst**

**Please Read and Review and feel free to suggest prompts for future oneshots!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**


	20. Rock, Paper, Scissors

**Special Thanks to PoeticLover1996, aliixo, adar13, FireWitch25, Saints-Fan-12, scottusa1 for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Thanks to megan daisy.9 for following and favouriting this story**

**Also anyone liking the new cover photo... (Courtesy of SonicWin****d-01 on DeviantArt)**

**This drabble was inspired by Baitong9194 on DeviantArt**

**P.S. The view count of this story is OVER 9000... Oops... 10000! OMG LOVE YOU GUYS *GIVES YOU THE VIEWER A HUG***

* * *

#20 Drabble (#1)- Rock, Paper, Scissors

* * *

Sonic was relaxing under a tree when he heard someone call him. It was Amy.

"Hey Sonic! Do you wanna' play Rock Paper Scissors?"

"Isn't that a kids game?"

"But here's the catch. If you lose, you have to be my husband."

"Are you crazy!?"

"Please Sonic~"

Sonic sighed not being able to resist. "Fine."

They both put their fist up and shouted, "Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

Amy drew rock and Sonic drew paper. Amy let out a squeal of happiness.

"Why are you so happy, you lost?"

"I forgot to mention, if I lose, I have to be your wife~"

* * *

**I'm not used to drabbles. I always end up going overboard and go from 100 words to 1000 within an hour or two.**

**Anyway, I thought we needed more variety with these oneshots other than friendship and fluffy romance and that we needed more of the other genres since I need more practice when it comes to the other genre e.g. Action, Adventure, Horror etc. I mean, I already attempted Angst and you reviewers think I handled that well. Pulling a few heartstrings apparently which was flattering to say the least :]**

**So people, please what new genres I could do. Western is looking pretty tempting...**

**Please Read and Review- If you want more drabbles and different genres, tell me in the reviews and PM some ideas! And continue to suggest any one shots for future chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**


	21. Hugs

**(For those in England and Wales. Good luck on A-Level results day and I hope you all got the results you were hoping for!)**

**Special Thanks to aliixo, FireWitch25, Dreadwing216, scottusa1, PoeticLover1996, Saints-Fan-12 for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Sorry I haven't updated for a week or two. I was catching up with homework and p****laying the Sims 4 demo. It is sooo awesome. I made human Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy (Boom ver.) And they look... yeah. You can see it in the gallery page if you type 'sonic'. (You'll need an origin account to download the demo though. EA...)**

**P.S. Firewitch25 has posted the first part of her ****comic**** adaptation of 'First Kiss' (Chapter 12) on deviantart. It's awesome so check it out!**

**This chapter was inspired by art from Sonamy-25.**

* * *

**#21 Drabble (#2)- Hugs**

* * *

"SONIC!"

Amy screamed as she ran up to Sonic and proceeded to hug him with all her might.

"Amy! Let me go!" Sonic groaned as he tried to squirm out of her tight hold.

"And let you run away from me again. No way!" Amy gushed as she started to hold him tighter if that was even possible.

"Amy… seriously… let… me… go…" Her hold on him got tighter, making him started to lose his breath.

Amy soon felt that Sonic had stopped resisting and smiled. "Oh~ I'm glad you're so willing today. I-" Sonic felt strangely limp in her arms.

"Huh." She went out from his chest to see Sonic's face more thalittlen a bit blue with his eyes crossed out.

"Oh no, I must have squeezed him to death. This is all my fault!" Amy started to cry in an anime like fashion with her tears spraying everywhere like a fire hydrant.

What Amy didn't know was that as she was crying, Sonic's ghost managed to be released from his now dead body.

"Finally, I'm free!" He yelled as he flew away.

"SONIC!"

"AHH!" Ghost Sonic screamed as he was tackled and caught by Amy Rose once again.

* * *

**Sorry for another drabble, a Sonic Boom adventure or more angst will be next!**

**Please Read and Review**

**Question- What did you think of Amy in Sonic X. Personally, I can't think of words to describe how... interesting she is... But I love her still ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**


	22. First Meet (Sonic Boom ver)

**Special Thanks to aliixo, PoeticLover1996, jazzybizzle, June Dune (Welcome back!- Missed your reviews ^_^), Saints-Fan-12, Dreadwing216 (Guest) and scottusa1 for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Over 100 reviews!. You guys are _w_****_ay_ ****past cool right now! Let's see if we can reach 200 even quicker!**

**My first Sonic Boom oneshot! I'm so late to jump the bandwagon, but here's my contribution. I'm loving this universe so far. I just hope both the games and TV show delivers! ****November can't come sooner!**

**P.S. I'm so making a oneshot based on the beginning to the Sonic Boom Gamescom Trailer, but that's for another chapter. **

* * *

**#22 First Meet **

**(Boom Universe)**

* * *

"Eggman's robots dead ahead!" Tails shouted after hearing sounds coming from the bushes and said robots jumping in front of the three heroes and surrounding them in a circle.

"Finally!" Knuckles yelled, whilst cracking his namesakes, ready for a fight. "I've waiting for this for ages."

"Don't get too cocky," Amy said in a sharp tone before getting her own signature weapon, her trustee Piko Piko Hammer and put herself in a battle stance.

Eggman's machines continued to surround them to the point to where they were being overwhelmed. They couldn't possible take them out all by themselves!

"There's too many of them!" Amy shouted, trying to hold her own with her giant hammer, beating robots left and right, but they still kept coming.

Tails, who was using one of his tester gadgets to deal with the robots was feeling the heat too, "Yeah, we can't deal with this sort of pressure."

One of the robot shot at him, but instead hit his gadget, which caused it to explode into millions of pieces. Tails sighed at another failed experiment.

"We need to bail and fast!"

"Oh come on guys," The echidna complained whilst dealing a hard combo on one of the more bigger machines. "We can totally-" A robot ambushed Knuckles while he was distracted and made him fall to the ground, now a bit winded.

"Okay... maybe not... Let's go!" Knuckles swiftly got up and pointed the team to hatch in between the trees so they could be able to escape without the robots following them.

Knuckles leading the way with Tails and Amy right behind him and they were home free until Amy fell down all of a sudden.

"Ow!" She winced on her impact to the ground. "What?!-" Amy looked back and realised her foot was tangled with a vine and begun trying to pull of it.

The boys who safely managed to get away, stopped to catch a breather. Well, Knuckles stopped abruptly, causing Tails to bump into him and rub his head in pain.

Knuckles chuckled*, "Sorry about that Tails, I'm sure Amy can fix you up later, right Amy?" He didn't receive a response.

"Amy?" He repeated looking around for any sign of pink.

"Wait, where's Amy?" Tails asked, starting to get worried. He gasped. "You don't think?..."

They stared a nervous at each other, "Uh oh..."

_"AMY!"_

* * *

"Ugh... Ugh..." She grunted, tugging as hard as she could to break the vine.

_"ENEMY DETECTED- HEDGEHOG. NUMBER ONE PRIORITY."_

"Oh no..." The robots started to quickly close in on her, making her tug on the vine more. "Come on... Come on..."

One robot's arm, which was a cannon, took aim at the vulnerable hedgehog and was about fired. Amy covered her face in fear, with her arm as if it could take the damage for her.

She shivered in fear until she heard a _CLANG _came from close-by.

"Huh?" She looked up and saw that the robot who was about to harm her was now totally decimated. Another _CLANG_ was heard as another robot was taken down.

_"NEW LIFEFORM DETECTED. HOSTILE. MUST BE DESTROYED."_

A quiet laugh was heard from the trees above, but there was no sign of a person or even life apart from falling leaves.

With a snap of someone's fingers, a flash of blue appeared right in front of her. This blue blur was taking out the robots within milliseconds, until none were fortunate enough to be able to escape back to Eggman's lab.

Amy gasped in wonder. _'Not even the three of us could take the enemies out so quickly. What could be so strong. What could be so fast...'_

_"Ah!" _The mysterious blue figure landed back on to the ground. "Man, that was way too easy! Egghead sure needs to learn how to build better robots, _HA!_"

She could see the back of him and hear his voice. He seemed quite tall and pretty slim and was wearing what looked to be a scarf or neckerchief, whatever boys wanted to call them. And his voice was pretty deep, but clear at the same time. He didn't look that old or too young...

Suddenly after a minute of bragging to himself, the figure turned around and looked at the pink girl and winked at her, making her turn even more pink.

Amy looked at him intensely and she was really trying to not to look like she was staring, _'Wow... He's... Wow...' _ His emerald eyes seemed to shine brighter in the sunshine as the sunlight hit him at the perfect moment and angle to make him look even more... Wow...

"AMY!" The echidna and fox shouted from the depths of the trees._  
_

"Amy, are you okay?" Tails asked his teammate at the same time, Knuckles, with his brute strength, was more than able to cut the vine with his bare hands and loosen the grip it had on her ankle. "There ya' go."

"Thanks Knuckles, I owe you one." Amy said as she was finally able to get up.

"Where did all the enemies go?" The kit wondering what happened to the horde of robots they were fighting earlier. "Did they bail?"

"Actually I had a little help..." Amy looked beyond both of her friends to refer to the blue guy, still standing there, who was have watching them.

Tails and Knuckles turned around to see who she was looking at and saw the blue figure also.

"Who's this guy?" Knuckles used his thumb to point at him, which caused Amy to give him a glare which said, _"It's rude to point!"_

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." He boasted.

The young boy, Tails, who was glad to see a new face, decided to be polite and took it upon himself to introduced the team.

"Hi Sonic and we're-

"Leaving." Knuckles finished his sentence for him, pulling his younger friend away easily in the direction they just came from. "Come on, Amy."

"Knuckles! We can't just leave." Amy said in disappointment at her friend's sudden behaviour change.

"Yeah." Sonic decided to speak up and started to tap he foot in annoyance. "Is that the way to thank someone who just saved your cute friend over there."

Amy seemed to be the only one that heard that indirect compliment.

She gasped,_ 'Did he just call me cute...'_

It looked that way as the hotheaded echidna ignored that comment about his female friend and went straight in for a fight.

"What's it to you. We could have saved her without your help, for your information." He cracked his Knuckles once again, meaning that he was ready for another fight, which the hedgehog noticed and just cockily rolled his eyes and put his arms out, which practically said, "_Bring it on!"_

This action only aggravated Knuckles more as he grunted loudly and started to charge a punch at him.

_"STOP!" _

Amy came between them, blocking Sonic was Knuckles' wrath and the echidna from something he might regret.

"Unlike, robots, beating things in a pulp isn't going to solve anything," She said in a motherly tone.

"Yeah." Tails intervened this time. "Amy's right."

The muscle reluctantly put his fists down for now and sighed. "Fine, whatever."

Amy turned around to face Sonic and smiled. "Now that's over. We can introduce ourselves properly."

She pointed over to the kit that was fiddling with his invention from before, trying to put it back together.

"That's Tails. He is smartest kid ever!" This statement made the fox go red in embarrassment.

"Hi..." Was all he managed to say and his modesty, made Sonic chuckle and smile back at the kid.

Amy then pointed to the giant behind her. "This is Knuckles, who, as you can see is a tough guy." Knuckles only smirked and bumped his fists together to show off his strength.

"And you are..." Sonic asked with a smile that was oozing with charm. Amy getting started to get nervous at the attention she was getting from his eyes. '_His cute... Emerald green eyes... AHH! Amy focus!'_

"I'm Amy. Amy Rose." She put her hand out for him to shake it. _'Amy Rose, really? A handshake. Get a grip!' (A/N: No pun intended)_

Sonic did the mature thing and put his hand out and shook hers.

Amy shivered from the touch, but grinned and bared it, trying not to appear weird. She sighed dreamily in her mind.

"If you two are done shaking hands, can we go?" Knuckles asked sarcastically.

Amy went out her daydream and realised that she was still shaking his hand and that Sonic had the same confused look as the other boys.

"Right, sorry." She said quickly as she pulled her hand away just as fast.

Amy gasped. Tails and Knuckles shared another glance with each other. "Oh no, she's got another idea." Tails whispered to him.

"You should totally come with us!" She said happily.

Knuckles automatically yelled, "No way!"

"Why not?, he could be able to help us!"

"We barely know him?"

Tails decided it was time for him to butt in again.

"Excuse us." Tails dragged his two bickering friends aside and out of the earshot of the blue hedgehog. leaving Sonic to tap his foot impatiently at the group wasting his time.

"What do ya' think?"

"No way."

Amy sighed in irritation."I saw him take down all of those robots by themselves in less than a second. We could use the extra muscle."

"Please. I'm all the muscle we need. And secondly I don't like this guy's attitude."

"No way, he seems cool." Tails beamed.

"Yeah. I think he's cute." Amy added softly, but Knuckles still heard and scoffed.

"Oh come on Knuckles. If what Amy said is true, we could complete our mission so much faster. He might know where Eggman is. We haven't had a single lead on his location. We need him..."

"Tails-" A loud cough was heard from the hedgehog they had been ignoring.

"If you guys are done talking, I have an Egg to fry. 'Sides, I work alone anyway." Sonic was about to dash off until he heard a gruff voice from behind him.

"Did you say Egg as in Eggman?"

Sonic stopped in his tracks and turned back to the three. "Yeah... how'd you know. You got beef with him too." Sonic joked.

The three heroes looked at each other and then back to Sonic, "You could say that..."

"Well then. I guess you guys can tag along." He smirked and pivoted around to view the open forest path. "If you can keep up with me that is..." And with that he walked off in the direction that would led them to Eggman. He looked back to see him all still standing there.

"You slowpokes comin' or not."

"Oh yeah!" Tails said as he ran up to Sonic, wanting to catch up with him and they (weirdly enough) started to talk about his inventions.

Knuckles looked at Amy again and shook his head, "What do you see in this guy?" And proceeded to follow Sonic and Tails on the path, leaving Amy alone again.

"Great... Now it's three boys to one girl... At least one of them's cute~" She said to herself before she followed the boys on the journey to find Eggman.

* * *

**Man, do I love pointless exposition. ****Decided I should introduce Sonic and Amy in this universe, first, before the romance comes into play. **

**Next time, Amy and Sonic will have time to really interact, but I just wanted them to get acquainted first lol.**

**For Sonic Boom I imagine, Amy, Tails and Knuckles will know each other at first and then Sonic will join them. (There was a part in one of the trailer that gave me this idea; brownie points if you know ^^) Which explains why Sonic isn't used to being in a team and isn't used to having friends since he is kind of a loner at the beginning I think. (Seriously, **_"You guys were a great supporting cast",_ **Sonic why you so rude! Sonic is sort of a... (damn can't say that word) in this universe but hopefully by the end of the game and start of the TV show he will go back to being the Sonic we know from the games... or have a worse attitude than STC or Archie Sonic. **

***In this universe. Knuckles can chuckle.**

**Please Read and Review- Remember to keep leaving suggestions for future chapters. I have a ton of ideas, but I'd like to hear yours!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**


	23. Boom! Getting along-Not!

**Special thanks to Prof HAZARD(Guest), ExMarkSpot (Guest), Dawn Mutou96, Saints-Fan-12, Soniclover1, adar13, Christine the Hedgehog, June Dune, PoeticLover1996 and the other guest for reviewing the last chapter!**

**You guys really seemed to like how I wrote the introduction to the Sonic Boom universe, so I decided to write another one and then go back to our canon universe in a few chapters... or maybe Sonic X... whatever you guys want!**

* * *

**#23 Getting along- Not!**

**(Amy's Version)**

* * *

After Amy's abrupt invitation for Sonic to join the team. The crew had spent the past hour or so, trying to navigate through the forest that Sonic apparently said would lead them to Eggman.

Sonic was in the lead, walking by himself in solitude as Tails hung back with Amy and then there was Knuckles who was covering the rear in the case of another ambush.

"My feet hurt, can we take a break?" Tails complained, not used to walking for so long and went to sit on a nearby stump of a fallen tree.

"Yeah, me too," Amy agreed who choose to lean the tree next to the stump Tails was sitting on, who was fiddling with his Miles Electric.

"I guess we could rest for a bit, we've been walking all day." Knuckles agreed and went to sit on the log of the fallen tree.

The three's relaxation was interrupted by a loud groan from Sonic, "Oh _please..._ we've barely started the journey and you guys are already tired. But I guess I do deserve a rest after saving your butts earlier." He said as he went to sit away from them.

That comment made Knuckles growl under in breath and shake his fists. He was about to stand up to try and punch his lights out until Amy stopped him with a harsh glare, which only made the echidna snort again.

"Seriously, what do you see in this guy?" He whispered.

"Nothing!" Amy countered quietly and Tails let out a little giggle and when Amy gave him a glare he only said, "Just thinking about something funny."

Amy rolled her eyes and directed herself back to Knuckles.

"You're not giving him a chance."

"Why? He's a jerk."

"No, he might not be used to having friends."

"I can see why; his attitude is horrible. Look at him." Knuckles pointed towards Sonic who was sitting on the green grass under a tree away from the group and put his cross feet his over the other and put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes at his pleasure.

"He thinks he's so cool 'cause he's so fast." Knuckles insulting his cocky character.

"Well yeah..." Tails accidentally agreed, earning a look with Knuckles and this made Tails go back to doing nothing on his Miles Electric.

"He just needs someone to break his barriers. At least Tails was making an effort! You're not even trying!"

"If you wanna' try and make friends with him, be my guest. I guarantee you're not going to get far." He used his arms to direct the pink hedgehog towards a really bored Sonic.

"Fine." She took a moment to smile and fix her hair to look presentable.

"Watch and learn." And she went over to Sonic leaving the other boys behind.

Amy felt confident at her first but as she realised she was getting closer to him, her feet started to get heavy, a sign she was going nervous.

_'Come on Amy, he's just a boy. You hang out with them all the time!'_. She was getting closer and closer to him and there was a moment where the blue hedgehog started to smile, probably taking in all the surroundings.

_'But not any cute ones.'_

She took a deep breath and looked back to her two best friends who only smugly smiled and used their hands to direct her back to the blue hedgehog. She sighed and walked slowly towards him and stopped in front of him, where his feet were.

Sonic felt a change in temperature and blinked a few times to noticed that the sun was being blocked.

"Hey, what gives?!"

"Sorry, was I interrupting your nap?"

Sonic opened his eyes and saw the girl he saved earlier in front of him.

"Oh it's just you... and it's okay, you didn't disturb me." Sonic saw Amy moved to sit beside him and this made him raise his eyebrow.

"Don't you want to talk your friends over there?" Sonic said, feeling his alone time being ruined.

"I've talked them for nearly my whole life. It's great to see a new face. It's refreshing really. Besides I thought if you're going to be hang out with us, we may as well get to know each other." Amy shuffled over to try and closer to him, but this action only made Sonic uncomfortable and put his arms down from behind his head and shuffled over to get the distance they had before.

"Uhhh... Listen... Ummm..."

"Amy..." She reminded him with a smile.

"I'm flattered, but I'm not really interested-"

_"Excuse me!" _She yelled quite loudly, enough for Tails and Knuckles to hear.

"Told you," Knuckles said to Tails.

She got up from the tree from anger, "You think I came over here just to hit you?"

Her sudden emotional spike, confused Sonic, but by the look of her friends who weren't even bothering to help, he got the impression that this happens regularly. He rolled his eyes in his mind and thought, _'Girls...'_

He got up from the ground and casually leaned on the tree and said confidently, "Well, I did see you checking me out earlier."

Amy got red in the face, _'He noticed!' _Her shyness immediately went away after Sonic continued and said, "Not that I blame you. I mean..."

Sonic took a moment to point to this face and scarf. "Not many girls can resist this hog."

This comment made Amy even more angry to the point where she wanted to get her hammer out and beat up before Knuckles got the chance, but instead decided to be civil since they still needed him to find Eggman and just pretended to throw up. "Eww. You know what, Knuckles is right you are a jerk!" She insulted him before directing her anger back at Knuckles and Tails.

"That's enough talking, break time, over!" Amy yelled before she stormed off into the forest.

Sonic folded his arms and sneered. "Women. Am I right?" He tried to joke with the guys, but failed as they gave him a look and ran off to try and get their fuming Amy back, leaving the blue hedgehog alone.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

* * *

**It was really hard to make Sonic seem like a bad guy since it's not in his character to act like this, but like I said if goes from being a lone wolf to being the cool Sonic we know. Then Sonic will be okay in my eyes. I guess it's just a new character arc for the Blue Blur which I'm okay with (as long they write it well) **

**Next part will be a Sonic version and Sonic will be more or less mean. But do expect some Tsundere! (Not saying who will be be, but guess!)**

**Please Read and Review- Please feel to suggest any ideas for future chapters. I'd love to hear your ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**


	24. Boom! Tsundere

**Special Thanks to MMS999, aliixo, scottusa1, PoeticLover1996, ****Saints-Fan-12 ****and Soniclover1, and the guests; Prof HAZARD, ExMarkSpot Dangatang, Milky-Wayne ****for reviewing the last chapter!**

**You guys really so love the Sonic Boom chapters. So I guess I'll be making them for the next 3-5 or so oneshots since you guys gave me so many ideas! **

**And to MMS999(and any others wondering)- I would do a Sonic Boom fanfic, but I'll probably wait until to game or TV show comes out, so I have an idea on the story and canon will be so I have something to base it on. I like to have some official canon to go off when writing stories based on other media so yeah. A Sonic Boom Fanfic may come in the future... of 2015.**

**123 reviews... Once in a lifetime! **

**This is an alternative version to the last chapter.**

**It's the moment you've all been waiting for...**

_**It's Tsundere Time!**_

* * *

**#24 ****Tsundere**

**(Part 1)**

* * *

**Sonic's Version**

After Amy's abrupt invitation for Sonic to join the team. The crew had spent the past hour or so, trying to navigate through the forest that Sonic apparently said would lead them to Eggman.

Sonic was in the lead, walking by himself in solitude as Tails hung back with Amy and then there was Knuckles who was covering the rear in the case of another ambush. Sonic led them through a cave that would be unnavigable at night, but luckily the sunshine made it bright enough to travel through with bumping into all the walls.

_"WAIT!" _Amy shouted.

"What is it now?" Sonic groaned at his progress being hindered once again. He was on his way to find Eggman, but dealing with these three were only slowing him down.

_'They all seem cool if they're trying to stop Egghead from whatever he's planing._ _I mean... Tails is a cool little kid, a bit geeky, but still nice. Knuckles probably hates me, but that could be out of jealousy.' _He chuckled at the thought._ 'And Amy... She did stand up for me... and she kinda' cute, but still... I could have found Eggman's hours ago without this lot!'_

"I need to write this down!" The excited hedgehog ran to the wall that looked to have some ancient cravings on them.

"What is she doing?"

"Checking to see if anything makes with the picture she found in one of her books," Tails answered.

"Yeah, something to do with snake demon called Lyric or whatever. She's does this at every cave we go to. She's such a big 'History Nerd' it hurts" Knuckles explained.

Sonic turned his head around to Amy eagerly writing and observing the cave marking. He saw a smile he never saw on her before. It looked good on her. Sonic put on his thumb and index finger in thought and then looked back to the guys awkwardly.

"You know... Amy wouldn't happen to-"

"No." Both Tails and Knuckles bluntly answered, already knowing what he was going to ask.

"Well, is she interested in anyone?"

"No she's-" The fox started before Knuckles shut his mouth by covering it with his large hand.

"Not seeing anyone, go ahead."

"Uh, thanks," Sonic as he went to make a move on Amy.

Knuckles let go of the young kit's mouth since he started struggling, and when he did, Tails started to breathe heavily, the air coming back to him.

"What'd you do that for. You know Amy isn't interested anyone period! You know if she would marry anyone, she would marry someone from those historical fiction novels she's always reading."

"I know, but..." Knuckles sniggered as Sonic was about to approach Amy.

"This is going to be way more fun to watch..."

* * *

_'I do have to work on making friends.'_ Sonic was walking towards Amy to more than focused on her findings. He smirked.

_'May as well start with her..._'

He ruffled his quills a bit and adjust his scarf before smoothly getting behind her and tapping her on the shoulder.

Amy, caught off guard by the sudden touch, and instinctively dropped her book and got her hammer out and was about to use it on the mysterious person behind her until a panicked Sonic said, "Hey, calm down, it's just me," He tried to joke, but in truth, he was really scared by that hammer. If he hadn't said any he would have been blue and black all over.

From the sound of his voice Amy relaxed and put her hammer down, "Oh it's just you, sorry Sonic, reflexes." She explained.

Sonic picked up the brown book she dropped on the floor. Flipping the book from the blurb to the cover, and saw the title of the book as _'1001 Myths and Legends'_ and smiled. "And this would be yours?" He asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." She took the book from him, their hands touching for a brief moment, but Amy felt and thought nothing of it and immediately went back to observing the cave carving on the wall.

_'Man, she must be really obsessed with her work. I guess I would be doing her a favour by giving her a break.'_ He thought, smirking.

"So..." He decided to lean as against the wall to appear as cool as possible. Not that he needed to try.

"What do you do that's so important." He inquired to try and start up a conversation, but the pink hedgehog didn't respond too well as she looked up from her book to display a look of confusion, feeling offended by his question.

"Excuse me?!" She said, the Piko Piko Hammer, might having to actually hit Sonic this time.

"I don't mean it like that. I'm just curious to know what you're job on the team is." Sonic justifying his question. "I mean, Tails is clearly the geeky tech guy, who makes all the machines and gadgets. Knuckles is clearly the muscle and the strongest on the team. You don't look too much like a cheerleader or act like just a pretty face..."

He slid against the wall smoothly to get closer to her, so they were nearly face to face, "So what do you do?"

Amy noticed the lack of space between them and this made her blush lightly, not used to this much attention, but kept her cool, before speaking, not allowing his charm to work on her.

"Well, I'm the archeologist, I look for all the treasures and artefacts. Look for strong and rare metals that Tails could use to build his inventions or for Knuckles to lift." The two had a moment to laugh at that last part.

"But most importantly. I'm in charge of studying the history behind most of the areas we go to and knowing if there's any ancient guardians, or Gods and other stuff we should know about. And I'm kind of proud since I'm the reason we're here." She said that confidently with a smile.

"Apparently, Eggman's trying to find a tomb that will release an ancient civilization who lived 1000 years ago. They're race was in charge of the world's resources, and if Eggman wants them, he might use them to take over the world! And-"

Amy's explanation was interrupted by a yawn from Sonic. She scowled. He nervously laughed.

"Sorry, you had me lost at ancient civilization."

Amy sighed and let her head down, "You don't get either, but don't worry, I'm used it to it. Tails doesn't believe most of the behind the legends and lore I read about, because, he's a scientist and Knuckles just believes in logic and needs to see proof."

"I see what they mean. History can be dumb and contradictory sometimes."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Amy bitterly, her craft being insulted.

"Not anything against you, but the past is just filled with mistakes. I'm more a present kinda' guy. It's the best time to live in ya' know," Sonic joked which did make Amy's angry expression soften a bit. His ideology did make sense after all.

"And besides, at the end of the day, it's better that you do good in the present, so the future will be even better... The past doesn't even matter any more..."

"Wow," Was all the history-loving Amy could think of, lost for words and smiled at his philosophy. _'That must be one the most thoughtful things I've ever heard.'_

"That's really smart..."

"It's not being smart, It's just what I figure..."

"But..." Sonic decided to use this moment to his advantage and make his move. He slickly decreased the space between them fully by putting his arm around her small frame and onto her shoulder and took her book from her grasp.

"...After this all over... you could show me everything in this book, could we work on a future together*..."

The female, now more than a little creeped out, decides to end this right now. She pulls out of his grip swiftly, not liking his sudden advances on her and gave him a sympathetic look in the eyes.

"Listen. I think you're a cool guy and everything, I do! But... I'm not interested. And honestly you're not my type..." Sonic tried to keep a straight face as his ego was hit just got a headshot.

"Besides, we have a mission to complete and you have a score to settle. Sorry..." Her words trailed off in Sonic's mind while Amy walked away with her book close to her chest, having already dismissed the situation and went to analyse more carvings.

Sonic's mouth was left opened due to sheer denial of his rejection. _'So that's what's like to be shut down by a girl...'_

The blue hedgehog was inevitably kicked out his trance by the sound of someone's laughter. Sonic turned around to see the large echidna practically tearing up and holding his sides. The yellow fox next to him, who felt a little guilty for not stopping him sooner before he embarrassed himself. He mouthed, 'Sorry.'

Sonic facepalmed and mumbled, "And this is why I don't make friends..."

* * *

***Bad pick up lines are bad. Don't ask how I came up with that! **

**Although the last chapter is what I think Amy and Sonic relationship will appear like at first, but I thought of this idea and it couldn't go away.**

**Who knows, maybe in this universe, Sonic would make it a challenge to purse Amy. It's unlikely but you never know! I thought that Amy (in this universe), would be more independant and more focused on her work and hobbies, and although still fun-loving and friendly, is still serious and isn't concerned in being a relationship or being in love compared to her Game or Archie counterparts. **

**But who knows.. maybe she does have _some_ feelings for him.**

**And if you haven't noticed by the title, there will be a second part of this so stay tooned!**

**Please Read and Review- Please feel free to suggest any ideas for future chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**


	25. Boom! Tsundere Part 2

**Special thanks to Firewitch25, MidnightMaddi, aliixo, scottusa1, Saints-Fan-12, Soniclover1, jazzybizzle, PoeticLover1996, MMS999 and guests Con-Alt-Delete and Mac low ski for reviewing the last chapter. I'm in awe at all of the support!**

**I'm glad you guys are all liking the Sonic Boom chapters. I'm getting more accustomed to the new universe gradually and I only hope the game and TV show give me more to work with!**

**Set Post Sonic Boom (Wii U &amp; 3DS*) So let's say it's about Episode 12 of the TV show!**

**And now for the introduction for the new character, STICKS! Get ready for the random!**

* * *

**#25 Tsundere - ****Kawaii!**

**(Part 2)**

* * *

"And this is my room!"

While the boys were out looking for any signs of Eggman. Amy was assigned with the task of hanging out (babysitting) Sticks and showing her around the hub. It sounded like a fun idea at first to Amy, because she thought it would be nice to finally have an another girl around to talk to, however with the jungle badger's overactive nature, it was seeming to be a very difficult task.

"AHHH!" Sticks yelled excitedly, taking in all of her new surroundings. Since she only lived in the jungle for most of her life and only ever knew home as her burrow, it was very strange to see any different, but it was exciting at the same time.

Amy's room was very big and spacious. Almost as big as Tails' lab. Not only did she have a standard pink bed, work desk and wardrobe in the corner, but her room was occupied with storing bookshelves of what seemed to hundreds of books. Amy was even lucky enough to have the room that had the balcony, which she always went on at night to look outside at night to see the stars or when she wanted to think. She had to convince Knuckles a lot to let leave it empty instead of turning it into an outside gym.

Sticks ran towards a bookcase, "What are these?!" She inquired loudly, using to her boomerang to point to the bookcase in front of her.

"That's my bookcase, or one of them at least," She giggled and Sticks giggled too.

"What's this?!"

"My desk."

"What's that?!"

"My wardrobe."

"What's this?!"

"A window."

This carried on for a while until Sticks could only ask one more thing.

"What's this?!"

"My bed," Amy said tired, exasperated by Sticks' relentless energy.

The younger girl went to her bed with the pink blanket and proceed to bounce on top of it, her childishness showing her true colours.

"So bouncy! Better than mine! Did the violins help you to fluff everything," Sticks asked whilst playing with her white pillows.

"No, just feathers." Amy decided to laugh and join in with joke.

"Ohh..." Sticks nodded to say that she understood, "So it was ducks!" She started to get into exploration mode and climbed down and crawled under the bed as if it were a new secret cavern.

Amy sighed and smiled, _'Oh well, At least I only have about two more hours of this.'_

"Okay Sticks, time to go out to see the town and-" Amy turned around to see Sticks pick up a pink book from underneath her bed.

"Oh, cool book!" Maybe, I can find secrets on those government agents!"

Sticks pulled it up to her nose and read the first line, "Wait, how did Sonic get in here?"

Amy gasped, and nervously spat out "It's nothing," She grabbed the book from out her hands and threw it back under her bed.

"Wait, why were you writing about Sonic?... " When Amy produced no answer, Sticks only smiled mischievously at Amy, which led her to say.

"What?! Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Ohh... I see... what's going on... HA!" She suddenly screamed whilst her eyes widened and she point her boomerang into air as if she was a detective who just cracked his/her first case. She may have screamed a bit more that she had too, since she make the pink hedgehog actually ring her ears.

"You like Sonic," Sticks stated plain and simply, who now flipped off the bed and in front of Amy.

Amy laughed, "No, I do not."

Sticks lowered her eyelids halfway and held a straight face, which silently translated to, "Seriously?..."

"Then why does the first line read, _'Oh my gosh, I just met the cutest guy ever, so cute and so mysterious. Ahh Sonic~...'_" Sticks asked, wondering why she bothered denying it with this hard evidence.

"And I'm pretty sure that speech went on for 5 more pages."

Amy still stayed quiet, but soon broke out of from her confident composure and whined, "Okay, you're right I like Sonic," She said shamefully as if it were a sin as she dumped herself on to her bed, laying down on it.

Sticks saw this and sat down on her bed next to her, kicking her small legs against Amy's wooden bed frame, and began to comfort her new friend, "It's okay! I mean, it's not like it wasn't obvious, a blind otter could see that you like him!"

"You mean man?" Amy corrected.

"Sure. As if that makes sense," Sticks laughed.

"Besides what's so bad about liking Sonic. Blue and Pink go great together!" Amy now sat up straight on the bed.

"But that's the thing Sticks. _**I**_ don't think we would go great together. While on our adventure to beat Lyric, we've become friends. Good friends! And I don't wanna' ruin that. Especially after he stopped flirting with me." Amy pretended to shudder at the last part, but beamed in her heart.

"Beyond that, I want to be known as the girl who helped to defeated Lyric, helps to stop Eggman every single time and is also has all the beauty and brains as the next gal. I don't want to be known as Sonic's girlfriend. His arm candy at worst." She shook her head. Amy took her interest as an archaeologist very seriously and knew that with Sonic with all of his charm, goofiness and attitude, she would get more than a little bit distracted.

"I just don't want a relationship to get in the way of my dreams."

Sticks stopped kicking her legs against the fragile bed frame and looked at Amy straight in the eyes.

"But aren't dreams better when you have someone to share them with. I mean, look at me and my boomerang, we're like that!" She said that as she crossed her own fingers together to exaggerate her point.

"Yeah, but... even if I didn't feel like that, I doubt Sonic really does share my feelings anyways. He's _way_ too care free, and a bit too wild for me. He probably has a lot more on his mind than girls, I wouldn't even be a possibility ..." She felt herself get hot as she described her feelings for him. Imagining the blue stud in her mind, him running through the forest, and then had a flashback to when she first met him. '_I thought he was **"Wow"**'_

"I'm sure that's not true!" Sticks said reassuringly, patting her back. "Once we tell Sonic how you feel, I'm sure he'll want to go out with you. Why wouldn't he?"_  
_

The jungle badger, hopped off high in the air with the help of the spring and back on the floor, and started to run to and out of the door, until the pink hedgehog sped in front of her, blocking the door with her whole body with her arms spread out. Amy looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Are you insane! You cannot tell Sonic."

"But why not?"

"Sticks, you have to keep this a secret between us. Don't tell Tails, don't tell Knuckles and _definitely_, NOT SONIC!" Amy begged, irrationally thinking of the laughing stock she would become if the guys heard about this.

"But I can't lie to Sonic, I thought you said that friends don't keep secrets from each other." Sticks retorted, not happy about lying to her new found friend.

"Yes, but **_best friends_**. No,_** girlfriends**_, keep secrets for each other. Please, Sticks. From girl to girl..." Amy held Sticks' hand in hers while giving a puppy dog look that no one could resist.

"Fine..." Sticks sighed.

"Yes." Amy yelled out as a sign of relief at her secret being kept for another day.

"Now come on, we have a town to strut around!"

* * *

**And the truth is revealed! Amy loves Sonic. Amy loves Sonic! Oh so cute, I made her so Tsundere it hurts.**

**There's going to be a third**** part ****and maybe a spin off so get your hearts ready!**

***Question- Which version of Sonic Boom are you going/wanting to get and why. I'm hoping to buy the 3DS version by christmas. No Wii U:( **

**Please Read &amp; Review- Please feel free to leave any suggestions for future chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**


	26. Boom! Tsundere Part 3

**#26 Tsundere **

**(Part 3) - Given in to Senpai!**

* * *

"Now that oughta' teach you a lesson!" Sonic yelled to his arch nemesis before he retreated in his Egg-O-Matic with Orbot and Cubot in tow. By his side was the rest of his crew, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and new member Sticks.

"Well, now that's out of the way, I say let's go back to Tails' house and chow down to some awesome lunch!"

"Great, punching all of Eggman's machines made me hungry," Knuckles agreed whilst patting his strong belly.

"Come on Tails, I'll race you back. First one to the table takes the other's food!" Knuckles ran off, leaving a worried fox in the dust.

"Oh not again," He whined and twirled his tails as fast as he could to at least catch up to the red echidna and save his portion of food.

Amy laughed at the scene until Sticks kicked her in the shin, "OWW!"

"Sticks I've told you twice already- If you want to grab my attention, just tap my shoulder!"

"Sorry." Sticks apologized, not liking when Amy yelled at her.

Amy noticed this and sighed. "It's okay, what did you want to tell me?

"This is your chance!"

"What dya' mean?" Amy replied confused.

"To tell Sonic how you feel." Amy upon hearing those words clamped up and stuttered, "I-I don't what you mean..."

"Amy, come on, Sonic can't be like you said he is. You never know until the moose crosser says so." Sticks explained with her weird analogy that did more than puzzle the pink hedgehog. "You said that it would be wrong for a friend to stop or not allow true love... or liver* from happening and now I'm helping!" Amy inwardly cursed herself for trying to make Sticks read some her romantic novels and tell her some of its tropes, her philosophy coming back to bite her like karma.

"I dunno' Sticks-"

"Amy!-"

There bickering was stopped by the blue hedgehog himself. "You two ladies can go back to the hub yourselves, I've got a chilli dog to eat before Knucklehead gets to it." He was about to speed off until Sticks screamed out, _"WAIT!"_

The loudness of her scream made both Sonic and Amy jump up a little in surprise by the sudden outburst.

"I need to get back to my burrow." She gave a dangerous smile towards Amy. "So why don't you guys walk back together, I'm sure you'll have _a lot_ to talk about." Amy was fuming at Sticks' smart attempt to get Sonic and her alone together, but had to keep calm for her own sake.

"Bye! Have fun~" And with that she ran off into the deep woods, leaving Amy alone with Sonic.

"Well I guess it's just the two of us now..." Sonic trailed off, not suspicious about the badger's slightly weirder behaviour as he led the way back, not paying attention to the girl next him, but on the sky above.

Amy took in a deep breath. _'Sticks maybe right, I mean... Sonic has changed a lot. He's less bossy. Not as closed off. __**A bit**__ less egotistical. Still has the attitude, but doesn't every one of us have some. He's become so much nicer to me. And it has taken me so much not to stare at him constantly...' S_he giggled, earning a weird stare from Sonic and became embarrassed and looked to ground for now. _'I may as well give him a shot...'_

"Umm, Sonic..."

"Yeah." Sonic said still not paying attention.

"So now that Lyric is defeated, are you going back to doing what you were doing before?"

Sonic look startled back the sudden want of conversation when she was just being quiet a minute ago, especially since she asked such a serious question that he just answered with a casual reply, "Well, being a drifter does have its perks, but I might just stay with you guys for a while longer."

_'So far, so good.'_

"Well, that's great, it's been cool teaming up out with you."

"Yeah, same. You've been a great friend to me Amy." He said as he gave her a sincere smile and a wink.

"I'm glad you think you think so..."

_'Ugh. Friendzone. That's automatically two strikes. May as well go for broke.'_

The silence dawned between them again until Amy had the courage to say, "Have you been thinking about the future?!" She asked more loudly than she anticipated, surprising them both, Sonic more surprised about her asking such personal questions he didn't think she would even think about.

"Not really," He responded nonchalantly, his answer way too vague for Amy's liking, making her pry on.

"You must sometimes though. Maybe thinking about thinking about seeing more the world, or getting a job, or slowing down...-" Sonic laughed. "Like that'll ever happen, do you not know me at all!" He said freely, joking with her, which made Amy doubt him as boyfriend material once again.

_'Don't strike him out just yet, he always manages to pull through in the end. __**Always.**__'_

"Or maybe having a girlfriend..." Sonic stopped in his tracks at her sentence. He glared at her, and upon inspection he began to realise how different she looked.

"Are you okay?"

_'And three strikes. He's out!'_

Amy scoffed and laughed it off unconvincingly due the amount of pressure that overwhelmed her at that moment.

"Oh course, I'm fine!" Sonic swore that her voice went two pitches higher than normal.

"And look we're back home already. WOW, time really does fly huh. Anyway I should go inside before Knuckles steals all of Tails' lunch." Amy said quickly before running nervously inside the hub and shutting down door behind her, so Sonic wouldn't be able to follow her.

Sonic scratched his quills, wondering why that girl was acting so weird. "What's with her today?"

"ARE YOU A COUPLE YET!"

"OH MY GOSH!" Sonic yelled out, more than thrown off by that outburst.

"Sticks! I thought we agreed to just a simple _'hey'_, not a banshee shriek!"

"Sorry..." She apologized for the second time today. "But I'm just so excited! Did Amy tell you how she felt? Are you together? Will you live happily ever after like those princes and princesses do? But where would we find a big enough pumpkin? What does it matter! Are you going to get married? Are you- "

"Sticks _STOP!_" Sonic retorted to stop the hyper badger from rambling so much. _'My brains about to explode.'_

The usually calm hedgehog _took_ a deep breath and shook his head from all of the confusion.

"Now...What are you talking about?" Sonic inquired, exasperated.

"You and Amy, silly..."

Sonic went over all the questions Sticks as him, his quick brain coming in handy.

"Me and Amy. A couple. Where did all of this come from?"

Sticks laughed as if Sonic was just playing a joke on her, "Oh you know... Amy told me everything."

Sonic decided to play along to get some information on the whole situation. "Oh really..."

"Yeah, Amy's _soooooooooooo_ in love you! She's liked you since you both met and she described it as love at first... light... fight... might..." Sticks groaned at her own memory. "I dunno', something along those lines."

"Hmm..." Sonic mood just gained a massive lift as he smirked proudly. "Tell me more..."

* * *

_'I knew he really didn't have feelings for me. Oh well, at least I can have Sonic in my dreams. He's much sweeter in those...' _Amy reflected on the day past and her conversation with Sonic. She was laid out on her bed, writing her latest diary entry which was also known as her own romantic novel that she would **never** publish unless she wanted lifelong embarrassment. Amy could only hope that he hadn't caught on to her suggestiveness, but like all boys, he was clueless.

"I guess it wasn't meant to be. He has his passions and I have mine..." She said trying to be strong and continued to write, using her indirect rejection to fuel her story writing until a knock was heard from the other side her door.

"Hold on a sec!" Amy in routine, swiftly put her diary underneath her bed where she knew nobody would look and then went to her bookshelf to get a more creditable book. It was a book of '_The 7 Wonders of the Historical World'._

She went back on her bed and sat on it. "Come in," She said politely.

Her (secret) crush, came in looking very smug, although the look was overlooked by Amy who was more preoccupied with keeping her heartbeat from rising.

"Oh hey Sonic!"

"Oh hi Amy~" Sonic suggestively said, a sign which Amy once again overlooked.

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing..." Sonic walked around her room, observing her room.

"I just wanted to go over our chat from earlier," Sonic smiled deviously as he saw Amy flinch, the reaction that he was hoping for and one that Amy thought he wouldn't notice.

"Whatdya'mean," She stood up in a flash. Her words were clumping up together to her nervousness. "It was nothing major," Sonic definitely sure that her voice cracked this time.

"Well..." His voice went deeper, quieter and more smooth. He started to move slightly closer with every word her said.

"Ya' know Amy, about the whole girlfriend thing... I didn't upset you, did I?"

Amy finally noticed on his moves and started to move a step backwards in synch with his. "No, No, No, Not at all."

"But..." His pause scared her greatly, her heartbeat out of control. "Don't you think it's fair, for me to know what you want?"

"I-I-" She stuttered until she realised she hit her wall. She didn't realise that while during subconscious chase, Sonic had been purposely leading her to a dead end with no escape from his charm.

She tried to compose herself, she needed to avoid looking at handsome face of his. _'Damn his good looks. C'mon, Amy, don't give in!'_

"W-Well, I'm not interested." She was very confident with her answer. It was the same answer that she gave the womanizer when she first meet him. However, unlike the first time, Sonic was ready.

"Oh really," He chuckled lightly. "I'm offended, I thought it was love at first sight."

Amy gasped,_ 'Don't freak out Amy Rose. He doesn't know...'_

"You think, I'm so cute, and so mysterious..."

_'He doesn't know...'_

"The cutest guy ever... It says so in your diary that's underneath your bed."

She felt as if she had a heart attack.

"I know you think highly of yourself, but where did you get that idea from Sonic," She told him in her nervous tone, trying to deny his claims and be confident at the same time.

Sonic laughed and put her arm up against the wall just next to her head.

"Let's just say a little _Stick_ told me..."

If she wasn't feeling so vulnerable and swooned by Sonic, then she would have been angry beyond help at her friend for telling her secret after explicitly telling her not to.

Sonic heard her silent confession through her defeated expression and laughed. "Aww~, I didn't know you liked me that much Ames..." He whispered in her ear.

_'Oh god, not the cute nickname!' _She squirmed underneath him, silently moaning.

"Is it my attitude... My dashing good looks... My charm... My eyes...-" Sonic's lingering list became lost in Amy's mind she was forced to look into his emerald eyes.

_'UGHH! I can't take it anymore!'_

"My scarf- UMM!" The blue hedgehog's inflicted torture was finally at an end when Amy Rose. His best friend and teammate, kissed him.

_'Well, I didn't think this was going to happen...'_ He thought causally until he realised..._ 'Amy Rose just kissed me!'_ He was sort of freak out by that fact until Amy used all of her romantic willpower to let go.

They both heaved, needing their breath back, the silence now being more than awkward until Sonic decided to end it.

"I knew you liked me..." He said cockily, his ego back to where it was before that first confrontation they had.

Amy now frustrated at Sonic ruining the moment. Amy, not caring anymore and simply replied.

"Just shut up and kiss me!" She groaned until she pulled him by the scarf and forced him into another kiss which surprised Sonic, but eventually got into it, carefully placing his hands on her waist due to instinct. He was alienated by the idea of actually kissing a girl, but wasn't stupid enough to pull away.

They were in lip lock for what seemed like forever by fairytale standards, but were forced to pull away once another knock was heard at the door.

"Ugh!" She groaned again, annoyed that their kiss was being interrupted. She then proceed to open her tall wardrobe that was right next to the pair and using his scarf to wildly drag Sonic into the closet and after a loud _'THUMP'_ and a_ 'OUCH!'_ from her lover. She closed the wardrobe and went to open the door.

"Hey, Amy, I was wondering if you wanted to help out with some experiments in the lab." The fox asked with no recognition of the noise he heard. "I would ask Knuckles, but he's too busy having thirds."

Amy giggled, "Sure, I be there in a sec."

"Cool!" Amy made sure Tails had left and then went back and opened closet to see a flustered Sonic, upside down, with some of Amy's clothes, splattered around him.

"I still have a reputation and a dream to look after, but after I finish helping Tails we could go to the library after hours for a date. Bye!" She briefly pecked him on the nose and ran off to help Tails, leaving Sonic to help himself out the girly closet.

He stayed quiet, reflecting on the sudden events that just happened.

He sighed dreamily, "I knew she liked me..."


	27. First Kiss (Version 2)

**Special Thanks to FireWitch25, aliixo, adar13, MidnightMaddi, scottusa1, Soniclover1, Saints-Fan-12, PoeticLover1996 and SuperSkittles23 ****for reviewing. 22 days more to Sonic Boom, glad I've gotten all of you so hyped like me!**

**Also thanks to Shizu joky, imaginationcreationer, Nana-7og, Pwrok, Sonikku Sonamy, StarLightPhoenixDS, LordGodsServant, AmeliaDry, and KLMusicLover4Life for following and favouriting. I haven't forgotten you guys! I'm glad more people want to keep up to date with this story!**

* * *

**#27 First Kiss (Ver. 2)**

**(Drabble #3)**

* * *

It was a battle for the ultimate sign of affection.

"A minute," She bargained.

"No way! 10 seconds max," he protested.

"30 seconds."

"Five," He teased.

She groaned, "You're impossible!" She was frustrated in the game of hard-to-get he was trying to play.

This made him laugh, and she used it her advantage.

"20 seconds..." Her voiced seemed to linger for more time than it should have. The blue hedgehog considering the terms carefully.

Sonic sighed, "Deal..." He muttered shamefully. Although no one was around, Sonic knew it wouldn't take much for his reputation to be ruined.

Sure it was only twenty seconds, but Sonic the Hedgehog is the fastest thing alive and he knew a lot of things could happen in twenty seconds; Running from Station Square to Empire City, visiting every chill dogs stand on the continent, falling in love, you know the works.

Amy Rose let out a light "_Squee!_" in joy, but then calmed herself down to truly enjoy the moment.

They both begun to lean in.

Their eyes closed.

Sonic never honestly thought what it might be like to kiss Amy Rose. '_Maybe she'll taste like roses and strawberries... Ugh...I think this situation is making me delirious.'_

Whilst the other hedgehog, Amy, anticipated the mixed flavour of grass and chill dogs.

Their lips touched.

_1, Mississippi, 2, Mississippi..._

Sonic was right. A lot can happen in twenty seconds. You can get your first kiss and get your breath smelling great all of a sudden...

"... Wait a minute..." She took a moment to smell her own breath.

"Did you take a mint or something?" Amy got suspicious about the lack of grease and natural scents in her first kiss with the blue blur.

He laughed awkwardly and vaguely replied, "Maybe..."

* * *

**Sonic you sly hog ;) preparing hmmm...**

**Sorry for not updating, school is too much sometimes. That and I kind of lost my mojo a bit, but after seeing all the clips from Sonic Boom from the Sonic Boom event (confusing I know) the hinting of sonamy will to be forgotten by the fangirls. SEGA you sly dogs feeding the fangirls. At least I have new chapter ideas!**

**Hint- it has to do with fuzzy puppies...**

**Question- What was your reaction to the "Sonamy" that was revealed to be in Sonic Boom? Mine was a mix of "They listened to us! Ekkkk! *inner fangirl squeal*" and "Really, they're going down this route... Okay then..."**

**I'm surprised the reaction of the Fanbase was fairly positive, considering their general opinions on pairings, but frankly I think I will love it a lot as long as it is written well.**

**Please Read and Review and feel free to leave any suggestions for future chapters like always!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic Series**


	28. Not My Fuzzy Puppy Type

**Special thanks to FireWitch25, aliixo, MidnightMaddi, Saints-Fan-12, PoeticLover1996, Soniclover23 and guests WaffelaTheStank and Cont-Alt-Delete for reviewing the last chapter! All your kinds words flatter me so ^_^ **

**Also thanks to frutillytha, xoMemoryLaneox, Soniclover23, frannyfine29, yanin15, sahara1231998 and Adorablehedgi12 for following and favouriting the last chapter!**

**OVER 19K VIEWS!**

**Amy: Eggman and I are... Fuzzy Puppy Buddies!**

**Me: WHAAAAAA!**

**Sonic boom is confusing me. I hope and pray that all the episodes will and will not be like this...**

***I'm a lazy bum so until the episode airs, I'll be using the names from MLP- when they reveal the names of some of the characters. I always thought that Boom Amy and Eggman would be Bronies lol**

**Set after chapter 26. (Boom Universe)**

* * *

**#28 Not my fuzzy puppy type...**

**Too prideful with too much prejudice **

* * *

"So... What are ya' gonna' show me exactly?" Sonic tried to ask for the third time, but luckily Amy was on hand to answer this time and not beat around the bush. They were ironically walking down the path through the forest towards Amy's house.

"You'll see," She said while her face beaming more than usual. Ever since the couples 'sudden' kiss, they started to date in secret and were starting to spend more time with each other.

Amy opened the door to her small and modest home and lead Sonic up the stairs to her room. She stopped at her door and turned around to face Sonic with a serious look on her face.

"Okay, since we're best friends and teammates, I've learnt to trust you a lot... and since we've been going out for a while, I'm going to tell you a secret that I've never told a soul." Amy then proceed to slowly open her door.

Sonic let out a quiet laugh, "Come on, Amy, I'm sure it's not anything too..." Sonic froze.

Amy's room was now open for his eyes to look and mind to judge. All over the room were cuddly toys (all neatly filed by colour he assumed), posters, dolls, action figures, and some shirts and sweaters that all were based on various designs of (admittedly cute) puppies. Definitely more girly than her room back at the hub.

"Fuzzy Puppies."

"Fuzzy Puppies?" Sonic questioned, wanting to her to make sure she wasn't serious. _'__The title isn't even the problem I should be having with this...'_

"It's a really fun MMO game I started to play while I wasn't working. It started with the game and then the merchandise followed..." Her eyes scattered to look at her collectibles with admiration, but to Sonic it was more than a little... weird...

_'First I found out she has an unhealthy crush on me and now I find out that she has a creepy obsession with... puppies.'_

"Well?" Amy looked at her crush with waiting eyes for his approval, which made Sonic even more pressured to give her an answer.

"Well?" He repeated under pressure. "Ah... Uh... Um..." He tried to avoid question, but Amy's hopeful expression just couldn't be ignored.

"It's... Cute?" He attempted to say honestly without her noticing his obvious lie. Luckily however she gladly accepted the answer with a happy squeal. Amy gleefully hugged Sonic with all her might, brushing her cheeks against his tan chest.

"Ekk! You're the best! I'm so glad you think so. I knew you would understanding, I thought you'd find it weird." Her words made the blue hedgehog feel guilty, but thankful that his lie made her happy.

"I mean... It's just that I never took you for a... _fanatic,_" Sonic using the least offensive word he could have used.

"Yeah, I get what you mean." Amy sighed, pulling away from him, "But you can't help what you love~" She gave him a loving look.

"Do you wanna' play?!" Amy asked excitedly.

"Wha-What!" Sonic looked at Amy as if she was crazy, and she clearly noticed this and her smile started to go down south.

"Oh..."

Sonic groaned quietly. _'If Tails or Knuckles find out about this, then I can kiss my cultivated street cred goodbye...'_

"I mean... Whaaaat. You want _me_ to play. I'm _only_ a beginner. You must be a pro." He said, confident in his cover up, hoping his compliment would talk him out of it.

She smiled again, his cover up working, "Oh come on, don't be silly, it's really easy, I'll show ya'," Amy proceed to drag the hedgehog on to her bed whilst she went into her closet to get the board game.

"Amy, you really don't have to this," Sonic trying to hide his dislike and uncertainty.

"Don't worry I'll take you through it." Amy sat a fair distance from Sonic so the board game could fit between them, "I'll be sure to go easy on you~" She said to her lover with an extra hint of cuteness.

This seemed to get the competitiveness booming through Sonic** _(A/N- LOL GET IT!)_** and put him into a flirty mood_._

"Oh really?" He lowered his eyelids and leaned in closer to her, so their noses her almost touching.

"But first!" Amy screamed happily and went to set up the board game on the bed, unintentionally ruining the moment, making Sonic groan again and throw his arms up in air in frustration whilst she wasn't looking.

"You have to pick your character," Amy pulled out some plastic figures of the fuzzy puppy characters. She picked up the figure of a pink dog.

"I love all of them, but Pinkie Pie is just my favourite!" Amy held up a figure of a light blue dog with wild hair and rainbow streaks and handed it to Sonic.

"Since you're a beginner, you can play as Rainbow Dash, she's the fastest, like you!" She complimented as she crossed her legs on her bed.

Sonic analysed the toy and shrugged, _'Eh, coulda' been worse'_

"So to start we have to roll the dice and then we land on a happy action space! And when we land on the space we take a card from the pretty pile!" She said as she did just that and the dice land on three.

"And whoever gets to the end with the most friendship and cuteness points is the winner!" She gushed!

_'**Happy** action space... **Pretty** pile... **Cuteness points!**... What four year- old designed this game? How can Amy even be interested in a cheesy game like this?'_

"1, 2, 3!" She moved Pinkie to the third space on the board. She grabbed a card from the pretty pile, and smiled as she read it.

"You see a cute kitty cat and you smile. Your cuteness points increase by 5. Yes!" She cheered with the appropriate arm motion. Sonic on the other hand was not as pleased since he was looking at her strangely. The pink hedgehog took this as confusion and went on the explain.

"That's good, now it's your turn."

Sonic sighed quietly and took the dice and rolled it. It landed on three once again.

Amy squealed, "When two players meet at the same space they hug and get two cuteness points!"

"What-_AH!_" Amy has already grabbed Sonic into a strong hold, but then relaxed into it and smiled. Sonic was surprised, Amy was holding on for a long time, but then realised she waiting for him to hug back. He place his hands in the middle of her back, not really sure where to put his hands and starting to feel more than a little uncomfortable and embarrassed. That was until Amy went off his shoulder to look at him and gave him a smile that he was more than willing to return.

After realising how close they were, they let go suddenly and both laughed (although awkwardly) to lighten the mood.

Amy got the dice again and rolled and moved her character fives spaces and started to let her thoughts run, "I can't thank you enough for being willing to play this game with me. I know if Tails or Knuckles ever found out then they would probably never let me live it down."

Sonic kept his down to avoid showing his laughter, wishing he could his two buddies.

"It really surprised me how you were so willing to play with me though..." Her voice lingered, getting the cocky hedgehog's attention, curious on what she was going to say about him.

_'Probably just gonna' say how much of a supportive boyfriend I am',_ He bragged in his mind.

"You don't seem like the type to enjoy this kinda' stuff."

Sonic raised his eyebrow, "What dya' mean?"

"You know... You're really cool and_ 'macho'_ and... I... just wouldn't expect you to be the type to like this cute stuff, but I guess that can be said for me and you!" She said shyly and then passed him the dice with an open hand. Sonic looked at it with displeasure and then took it.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"And what did you mean by that?"

"Nothing, just roll." She tried to push him off the subject.

"I'm not rolling, until you tell me," He said playfully. Amy tried grabbing the dice from him, stretching her body across her bed, but since Sonic was taller and faster, he could easily dodge and laugh at her futile attempts to get the dice from him.

Soon enough his girlfriend gave up and got back in her cross legged position on her bed, pouting. "Not fair!"

"Don't care," Sonic said nonchalantly. "Now spill!"

"Fine!" Amy whined. "I just didn't think that I would be interested in a guy like you."

Sonic raised his eyebrow again, not sure if he should be offended or not yet. "A guy like me?"

"Well, yeah... I just wouldn't consider you my type okay! Now can we get back to the game. I'm almost to the end of the rainbow!" Amy complained loudly.

"And what do you mean by not your type?" Sonic was really pushing it.

_'Man, he's more insecure than I thought...' _Amy sighed again for having to explain herself or else they would never finish the game.

"You're not the type of guy I'd think that I thought I'd like. Happy?"

Sonic stayed silent which made Amy regret what she said. '_Ugh, Amy why did you have to say that! Now he's going to break up with you for sure!'_

"What is your type of guy then?" He asked casually with his elbow on his thigh with his glove clad fist connected to his round chin, intrigued.

"Well... I... uh... um..." It was Amy's turn to stutter now as he tried to think of a quick answer to that sudden question.

"I guess, the artistic types..."

"The artsy nerd?" Sonic said as his eyes widened, taken back by her answer.

Amy started to get nervous, "Well... I wouldn't say nerd, but a bit of intelligence wouldn't hurt!" She said with a giggle.

"Any boy who can admire literature and history is already cute in my book." She closed her eyes and smiled dreamily.

"Oh, I just remembered! I forgot to make us snacks. Gathering all of those cuteness points makes any fuzzy puppy fan hungry." Amy got up swiftly and told Sonic before leaving, "Don't roll without me. Fuzzy cheaters never prosper..." She said jokingly and then went downstairs towards the kitchen, leaving the blue blur alone in the colourful room with his thoughts.

He got off the bed and went towards her bookshelf and picked out the first book he saw, _'Pride and Prejudice'._

_"Artsy nerd huh?..."_

* * *

"Sonic, I made your favourite cookies!" Amy announced cheerfully as she walked back into her room with a tray of freshly baked cookies raisin cookies.

Sonic was on the bed, ignoring the cutsy board game, but was instead reading a book, his head stuck to the page.

"Oh, I didn't see you there Amy," He said mysteriously, already alerting Amy that something was up.

"Sonic are you doing reading my book?"

_'Sonic's never found interest with them before'_

He held his head up from the book and frowned, "Come on, Amy, I'm re-reading one of the greatest books, written by one of the greatest authors of all time and I would prefer not to be interrupted please." He said politely, completely out of character.

Amy was clearly not convinced and just decided to humour him. "Which one then?"

"Pride and Prejudice of course."

This made her eyes widen. "**_You're_** reading Pride and Prejudice..." She said in complete disbelief. That was one of the arguably 'feminine' and most educational books Sonic could have chosen. Not that Sonic would be caught reading in the first place.

"Of course I did. I mean it completely explores the ideas of social status, feminism and the patriarchy in the 19th century perfectly, a must read honestly."

"Sonic, do you have any idea on what any of those words mean?"

"Well yeah, I wouldn't have used them if I did know what they meant."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Okay then, what's the plot of the book if you've read it and analysed it _sooo_ thoroughly"

What Amy didn't know was that Sonic came prepared.

"The novel stars with the Bennet family who live in Longbourn. The family itself is not rich because they have no sons, so the property is entailed to pass to a male heir, in this case Mr. Collins. Mrs. Bennet is intent on seeing her daughters married off to wealthy men and when Charles Bingley arrives at nearby Netherfield Park she is excited by the prospect of introducing her daughters to him. Bingley is immediately attracted to Jane at the party. However Mr Darcy, the opposite to Bingley, is proud and rude, immediately insulting Elizabeth's appearance, but after witnessing the sharpness of her mind. Darcy soon displays an attraction to Elizabeth, but she refuses him because of how the insults he heaped upon her before. Jane and Bingley become closer and when Jane becomes ill, she stays there for a few days, asking Elizabeth to join her and help care for her. During her stay, Elizabeth is forced to confront Darcy again and again and while she is still disinterested in him, but he begins to fall for her wit and frank approach to conversation, being so used to pretty words from other women. Soon after, Bingley and Darcy depart for London, announcing to Jane that they have no intentions of returning anytime soon and that Bingley will likely marry another woman. Meanwhile, Elizabeth meets Mr. Wickham who she immediately is drawn towards. He tells her falsehoods about his relationship with Mr. Darcy, that he was cheated out of a piece of inheritance from Darcy's father. Elizabeth goes to visit Mr. Collins and her friend Charlotte, recently married and there runs into Darcy again. He proposes marriage to her, but she flatly refuses. She is called back home quickly when it is revealed that Lydia has run off with Wickham to London. It's revealed that Darcy actually finds them eventually and helps to pay the dowry for Wickham to take Lydia in marriage, an act that impresses Elizabeth greatly. Then the mean Lady Catherine comes in and acts rudely towards Elizabeth, warning Elizabeth against marrying Darcy, as her daughter is supposed to marry him. A few days later Darcy returns himself and reproposes to Elizabeth to which she now accepts, and Jane and Bingley are also engaged shortly before Elizabeth's engagement."

Sonic said that without a single pause, Amy surprised by his feat, but was not about to give up and give in to his ploy.

"Okay, so you know the story?"

"Of course I do!" He said with ironic pride, his eyes closed and has on his hips, giving Amy the chance to steal the book from under his nose.

"Who wrote it?" Amy asked.

"What?" He turned around to get the book, but it was nowhere to be seen.

"You must know who wrote it." Amy had the book in her arms with only the blurb visible to Sonic, smartly caught him off guard. "If you love it so much that is."

_'I learnt the whole plot summary in less than half an hour, but I couldn't even remember that stupid authors name!_

_'_"It's... It's... uh.. um..." Sonic said as he felt his sweat run down his neck, and started to use his scarf to cool himself down.

_'Think Sonic... Think!'_

"It's written by a girl!" He yelled out, trying to jog his memory.

"Yes... But what's her name?" Amy teased.

"JANE!" Sonic using rhymes to help him remember, "That was her name. Jane!"

They both had to laugh at his silly joke, but Amy still had to burst his bubble, "Yes, Jane is her name, but what's her last name?"

A look of fright was on Sonic's face for a second, but his cockiness came through when he thought all was lost.

"That's easy." He scoffed to show how he wasn't even worried. "Her full name is Jane Eyre." He closed his eyes in pride expecting to get a bundle of compliments on how smart he was, but instead felt his head get impaled with a hardback book.

"Wrong!" She said after making the sound of a buzzer you would hear on a game show. She turned over the book so the front cover could be seen.

"The answer I was looking for was Jane_** Austen**. _Jane **Eyre** is the name of another book_."_

Sonic sighed sadly, dropping himself on to her bed, making the Fuzzy Puppy board game jump and fly on the floor. This made Amy upset, but focus on her boyfriend. "Guess that's another thing we don't have in common."

Amy wanting to help him out, sat down next to him and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"How can you like me when we're so different? You love romance. I hate romance. You love reading. I can stand doing it for so long. You love History. I find it _boooring._" He listed all his reasons on his fingers.

"I mean, I know that I'm asking a dumb question here, even to myself, but what's the appeal? Other than my handsome looks and dashing personality, of course!" He went off on his own tangent, causing Amy to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You are." She said laughing harder. "Just because we don't share all of interests, but that doesn't meant that don't have anything in common."

"Like what?"

"We both like going on adventures. We both like helping others. We both have great friends, we both like beating Egghead and his robots." Sonic chuckled lightly at the fact she used his nickname for their enemy.

"And..." She paused, looking down at her lap.

"And..." The impatient hedgehog was waiting for her to continue.

She gathered up the courage to look at him straight in his green eyes. "And... we both like each other." She said shyly which made her rub her arms from nervousness.

Sonic also uncomfortable, coughed in an attempt to stay cool "Yeah..."

"Listen Sonic... I like you for you. So you don't come to book club or indulge in my romance. You're so nice, heroic and sweet. I could go on and on, but that all makes up for it."

"Soooo... I don't need to read that book."

"No. I'm all the nerdy we need in this relationship," She joked.

"Great, 'cause I'll be honest with you and say I hated it and I got that summary using the Miles Electric Tails gave me." The boy admitted.

She laughed once again. "And I'll be honest that I hated the Chilli dog you made me try."

Sonic gasped. "You told me you loved it!"

"And you said that you thought that Pride and Prejudice is a must read! Wait till Tails and Knuckles find out about this!"

"You wouldn't..." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh, yes I would," Amy said as she tried to make a run for it, but trying to run away from your boyfriend is all in vain if your boyfriend is Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic literally blocked the doorway before she could even reach it and she ended up running into his arm (which both didn't complain about).

The were both in each other's arms for a while until Sonic decided to ask an important question.

"What type of guy am I?"

Amy screwed her face up in thought. "From my experience of reading and watching romantic novels... I'd say... the cool dude who, inside is adorkable ." She said as she pinched his cheeks, trying to tease him. He clearly didn't like it as he moved her hands away from his fragile cheeks.

"What? Lame! I am the mysterious new kid in town, thank you very much." He said in a matter-of-factually tone.

She giggled. "You are whatever type you want to be. Now help me pick up my fuzzy puppies you dropped on the floor..."

* * *

**Longest chapter yet! Since they said that Amy was into archaeology and history, I thought she'd be a fan of historical novels and Pride and Prejudice is one of the most romantic, so there you go! I had a thought that from Ch 23 in the Boom universe. Sonic would be Mr Darcy and Amy would be Elizabeth. If you read or studied to book you get it... or not!**

**I thought it would be cute for Sonic to go out of his way to impress her even if he hates literature ^_^**

**If you thought you got feels this chapter, then just wait until see read Version 2 tomorrow **

**Sonic Boom is airing next week! **

**Me at 7:00: Time to go on Cartoons-Online! (Seriously why SEGA no make show air in UK this year or early 2015. We hate to wait a whole year! They have a stigma against Europe I tell you)**

**Please Read &amp; Review**

**Question- Do you want more Sonic Boom chapters to lead up until the 11th (When Rise of Lyric and Shattered Crystal) release or move back to the Modern canon? I'm starting to miss Amy's red dress! :(**

**Question 2(For those in the Americanas)- Are you going to wake up on Saturday to watch the first episode of Sonic Boom! I would but... SEGA hates Europe.**

**Question 3- What type of guy/gal are you interested in (Just for lols) Name a cliché character ****stereotype**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**


	29. Boom! Wherefore art thou Sonic

**Special thanks to Soniclover23, Saints-Fan-12, FireWitch25, scottusa1, Sonikku Sonamy, MidnightMaddi, Dreadwing216 and the two Guests for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Also thanks to SonAmy Otaku, Sonamylover6822, sonicfanaic991 for following and favouriting this story**

**Warning: OOC? Very Fluffy and requires you to remember your English lessons**

**If you read the last chapter already, skip to the halfway point!**

* * *

**#29 Not my fuzzy puppy type...**

**(Version 2- Wherefore art thou Sonic!)**

* * *

"So... What are ya' gonna' show me exactly?" Sonic tried to ask for the third time, but luckily Amy was on hand to answer this time and not beat around the bush. They were ironically walking down the path through the forest towards Amy's house.

"You'll see," She said while her face beamed more than usual. Ever since the couples 'sudden' kiss, they started to date in secret and were starting to spend more time with each other.

Amy opened the door to her small and modest home and lead Sonic up the stairs to her room. She stopped at her door and turned around to face Sonic with a serious look on her face.

"Okay, since we're best friends and teammates, I've learnt to trust you a lot... and since we've been going out for a while, I'm going to tell you a secret that I've never told a soul." Amy then proceed to slowly open her door.

Sonic let out a quiet laugh, "Come on, Amy, I'm sure it's not anything too..." Sonic froze.

Amy's room was now open for his eyes to look and mind to judge. All over the room were cuddly toys (all neatly filed by colour he assumed), posters, dolls, action figures, and some shirts and sweaters that all were based on various designs of (admittedly cute) puppies. Definitely more girly than her room back at the hub.

"Fuzzy Puppies."

"Fuzzy Puppies?" Sonic questioned, wanting to her to make sure she wasn't serious. _'The title isn't even the problem I should be having with this...'_

"It's a really fun MMO game I started to play while I wasn't working. It started with the game and then the merchandise followed..." Her eyes scattered to look at her collectibles with admiration, but to Sonic it was more than a little... weird...

_'First I found out she has an unhealthy crush on me and now I find out that she has a creepy obsession with... Fuzzy puppies.'_

"Well?" Amy looked at her crush with waiting eyes, which made Sonic even more pressured to give her an answer.

"Well?" He repeated under pressure. "Ah... Uh... Um..." He tried to avoid question, but Amy's cute expression just couldn't be ignored.

"It's... Cute?" He attempted to say honestly without her noticing his obvious lie. Luckily however she gladly accepted the answer with a happy squeal. Amy gleefully hugged Sonic with all her might, brushing her cheeks against his tan chest.

"_Ekk!_ I'm so glad you think so. I knew you would understanding, I thought you'd find it weird." Her words made the blue hedgehog feel guilty, but thankful that his lie made her happy.

"I mean... It's just that I never took you for a..._ fanatic_," Sonic using the least offensive word he could have used.

"Yeah, I get what you mean." Amy sighed, pulling away from him, "But you can't help what you love~"

"Do you wanna' play?!" Amy asked excitedly.

"Wha-What!" Sonic looked at Amy as if she was crazy, and she clearly noticed this and her smile started to go down south.

"Oh..."

Sonic groaned quietly. _'If Tails or Knuckles find out about this, then I can kiss my cultivated street cred goodbye.'_

"I mean... _Whaaaat_. You want me to play. I'm only a beginner. You must be a pro." He said, confident in his cover up, hoping his compliment would talk him out of it.

She smiled again, his working, "Oh come on, don't be silly, it's really easy, I'll show ya'," Amy proceed to drag the hedgehog on to her bed whilst she went into her closet to get the board game.

"Amy, you really don't have to this," Sonic trying to hide his dislike and uncertainty.

"Don't worry I'll take you through it." Amy sat a fair distance from Sonic so the board game could fit between them, "I'll be sure to go easy on you~" She said to her lover with an extra hint of cuteness.

This seemed to get the competitiveness booming through Sonic _**(A/N- LOL GET IT!)**_ and put him into a flirty mood.

"Oh really?" He lowered his eyelids and leaned in closer to her, so their noses her almost touching.

"But first!" Amy screamed happily and went to set up the board game on the bed, unintentionally ruining the moment, making Sonic groan again and throw his arms up in air in frustration whilst she wasn't looking.

"You have to pick your character," Amy pulled out some plastic figures of the fuzzy puppy characters. She picked up the figure of a pink dog.

"I love all of them, but Pinkie Pie is just my favourite!" Amy held up a figure of a light blue dog with wild hair and rainbow streaks and handed it to Sonic.

"Since you're a beginner, you can play as Rainbow Dash, she's the fastest, like you!" She complimented as she crossed her legs on her bed.

Sonic analysed the toy and shrugged, _'Eh, coulda' been worse'_

"So to start we have to roll the dice and then we land on a happy action space! And when we land on the space we take a card from the pretty pile!" She said as she did just that and the dice land on three.

"And whoever gets to the end with the most friendship and cuteness points is the winner!" She gushed.

_'Happy action space... Pretty pile... Cuteness points!... What four year-old designed this game? How can Amy even be interested in a cheesy game like this?'_

"1, 2, 3!" She moved Pinkie Pie to the third space on the board. She grabbed a card from the pretty pile, and smiled as she read it.

"You see a cute kitty cat and you smile. Your cuteness points increase by 5. Yes!" She cheered with the appropriate arm motion. Sonic on the other hand was not as pleased since he was looking at her strangely. The pink hedgehog took this as confusion and went on the explain.

"That's good, now it's your turn."

Sonic sighed quietly and took the dice and rolled it. It landed on three once again.

Amy squealed, "When two players meet at the same space they have to hug and they get two cuteness points!"

"What-AH!" Amy has already grabbed Sonic into a strong hold, but then relaxed into it and smiled. Sonic was surprised, Amy was holding on for a long time, but then realised she waiting for him to hug back. He place his hands in the middle of her back, not really sure where to put his hands and starting to feel more than a little uncomfortable and embarrassed. That was until Amy went off his shoulder to look at him and gave him a smile that he was more than willing to return.

After realising how close they were, they let go suddenly and both laughed (although awkwardly) to lighten the mood.

Amy got the dice again and rolled and moved her character fives spaces and started to let her thoughts run, "I can't thank you enough for being willing to play this game with me. I know if Tails or Knuckles ever found out then they would probably never let me live it down."

Sonic kept his down to avoid showing his laughter, wishing he could his two buddies.

"It really surprised me how you were so willing to play with me though..." Her voice lingered, getting the cocky hedgehog's attention, curious on what she was going to say about him.

_'Probably just gonna' say how much of a supportive boyfriend I am'_, He bragged in his mind.

"You don't seem like the type to enjoy this kinda' stuff."

Sonic raised his eyebrow, "What dya' mean?"

"You know... You're really cool and 'macho' and... I... just wouldn't expect you to be the type to like this cute stuff, but I guess that can be said for me and you!" She said shyly and then passed him the dice with an open hand. Sonic looked at it with displeasure and then took it.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"And what did you mean by that?"

"Nothing, just roll." She tried to push him off the subject.

"I'm not rolling, until you tell me," He said playfully. Amy tried grabbing the dice from him, stretching her body across her bed, but since Sonic was taller and fastest, he could easily dodge and laugh at her futile attempts to get the dice from him.

Soon enough his girlfriend gave up and got back in her cross legged position on her bed, pouting. "Not fair!"

"Don't care," Sonic said nonchalantly. "Now spill!"

"Fine!" Amy whined. "I just didn't think that I would have on a guy like you."

Sonic raised his eyebrow again, not sure if he should be offended or not yet. "A guy like me?"

"Well, yeah... I just wouldn't consider you my type okay! Now can we get back to the game. I'm almost to the end of the rainbow!" Amy complained.

"And what do you mean by not your type?" Sonic was really pushing it.

_'Man, he's more insecure than I thought...'_ Amy sighed again for having to explain herself or else they would never finish the game.

"You're not the type of guy I'd think that I thought I'd like. Happy?"

Sonic stayed silent which made Amy regret what she said._ 'Ugh, Amy why did you have to say that! Now he's going to break up with you for sure!'_

"What is your type of guy then?" He asked casually with his elbow on his thigh with his glove clad fist connected to his round chin.

"Well... I... uh... um..." It was Amy's turn to stutter now as he tried to think of a quick answer to that sudden question.

"I guess, the artistic types..."

"The artsy nerd?" Sonic said as his eyes widened, taken back by her answer.

Amy started to get nervous, "Well... I wouldn't say nerd, but a bit of intelligence wouldn't hurt!" She said with a giggle.

"Any boy who can admire literature and history is already cute in my book. They tend to be the most romantic~..." She closed her eyes and smiled dreamily.

"Oh, I just remembered! I forgot to make us snacks. Gathering all of those cuteness points, makes any fuzzy puppy fan hungry." Amy got up swiftly and told Sonic before leaving, "Don't roll without me. Fuzzy cheaters never prosper..." She said jokingly and then went downstairs towards the kitchen, leaving the blue blur alone in the colourful room with his thoughts.

He got off the bed and went towards her bookshelf and picked out the first book he saw,_ 'Shakespeare's Best Romantic Works'._

"Artsy nerd huh?..."

* * *

"Sonic, I made your favourite cookies!" Amy announced cheerfully as she walked back into her room with a tray of freshly baked raisin cookies. However her boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. She placed the tray down on her bed. The board game had been left in the exact location it had been in, pieces in all, along with his scarf too, but Sonic was still nowhere to be found.

_"She loved me for the dangers I had passed, and I loved her that she did pity them."_

"Sonic?" She called for him.

_"She speaks..."_

"Huh, Sonic is that you?"

_"O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this day, being dead ahead, as is a winged messenger of heaven."_

Amy gasped._ 'Is that what I think it is.'_

Sonic suddenly appeared in front of her with a smug smile on his face. His trademark scarf was non-existent on him, which was a weird sight for Amy to see, since he rarely for took it off for anyone or anything. _"Or shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_ If that pleases the angel more."

"Sonic are you doing?" Amy question, looking like she was about to burst into happy laughter, but inside is was so entranced by his effort to speak to her using the romantic language of yonder. She peered behind Sonic to find one of her romantic themed books not-so-hidden behind his thin back and which caused her to smile effortlessly.

_'At least I can tick off **'The love of my life recites me Shakespeare**__**'** off my bucket list. Not very good, but it's the thought that counts! I can't believe he's actually trying to impress me. May as well play along...'_

"I prefer to be called Amy." She said with a hint of sass.

_"But a rose by any other name would smell just as sweet."_ Sonic retorted which made Amy impressed and made her wonder what lines Sonic learned in such a short amount of time.

Sonic held Amy by her waist and kept her close, his hand travelling up to her cheeks, which made her silent and confused, but overall swooned (to where she had not problems with his actions)

_"From thine eyes my knowledge I derive, if I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand, to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."_

He pulled her closed, their lips almost touching... _'If you wanna' be Romeo, then I'll be Juliet...'_

Amy forcefully detached herself from her lover, confusing him greatly. _"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."_

Sonic was caught off guard off by her sudden lack of interest in his romantic advances, but then realised her game. _'Okay, if that's the way you want to play...'_

_"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"_ He argued whilst putting his hands back on her petite waist, trying to get close to her again. He was somewhat proud of the fact that he remember those lines.

She gently placed her hands on top of his and moved them off her waist, and said wisely _"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."_

_"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."_ This began a half race and chase between the two as they trotted all around the room.

_"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."_

_"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."_

_"Then have my lips the sin that they have took."_

_"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!"_ Amy scoffed at him having way too much fun in their little reenactment of one of the greatest romantic plays in human history. However she was inwardly hit herself when she was trapped against the wall again which gave Sonic the advantage and allowed him to gain full access to kiss her which he did and she eventually accepted. The ended as quickly as it started. Amy was left panting while Sonic was smiling a bit too eagerly.

_"Give me my sin again!~"_ He went in for another kiss, but Amy this time stood up for herself and held her hand up in front of his face to stop his lips or hands going where she didn't want them to go and then pushed him away.

_"I am fortune's fool!"_ He complained to the ceiling.

The pink hedgehog laughed and sighed dreamily, _"Educated men are sooo impressive!"_ And that seem to get Sonic's ego back to the high level he likes it at.

"But if you're done trying to act like Romeo. I'd prefer to have my Sonic back." She said whilst picking up the scarf off her bed and place back on its proper place around his neck and fixed up his scarf also, a gesture that he appreciated.

"Good, because that was getting really annoying and my brain kinda' hurts. I feel like a Theater Geek..."

She giggled, "You're _my_ secret Theater Geek. Now let's eat those cookies."

Sonic already back to his old self, using his own language she was used to, "Cookies, sweet!"

He ran downstairs, thinking that there was more in the kitchen.

_"Wisely and slow; they stumble that run fast."_ Amy warned.

_THUMP!_

_"OUCH!"_

Amy shook her head from side to side.

_"Oh, how the mighty fall!"_

* * *

**I knew learning Shakespeare would be useful eventually...**

**The quotes are one's in _"Italics" _if anyone was confused why.**

***Remembers the 1996 Romeo and Juliet film* OMG Leonardo DiCaprio was so HOT back then! Imagining Sonic saying those lines just took me back... **

**Quotes were from: Romeo and Juliet(DUH), Othello, As You Like It and I let you guys guess the rest! I jumbled up most of them so have fun finding them!**

**I tried to use quotes that resembled their relationship (in the Boom Universe) best. I hope everyone can interpret this ^_^**

**Okay one more Sonic Boom Chapt-*Thinks of another idea* Two more Sonic Boom related chapters than I shall go back to Amy's red dress I promise! *Remembers that TV airing next week could give her several ideas if Sonamy comes up***

**Okay... Maybe after Christmas... JK I'll be sure to make some Modern oneshots once the whole Boom hype calms down. I swear that I'm one of the few people who are excited. The Sonic Facebook group I am a part of is not particularly fond of it to say the least. The _very_ least...**

**Question- Who are you the most excited to play as in Sonic Boom? Frankly for me, anyone, but Sonic since we've been forced to play as only him for nearly 5 years (minus party games), so being able to play Tails, Amy, or Knuckles is refreshing. Still probably going to pick Knuckles tho... I'M GONNA' WRECK IT!**

**Please Read &amp; Review- Suggests are always welcome. Maybe I can finally get to them after all the Boom Chapters are done...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**


	30. Boom! Date

**I've been going through some hard times at the moment personally, which is why I haven't been updating chapters or that keen to write anymore, but it is half term of me right now and is almost summer, so I am going to UPDATE!**

***DEEP BREATH* (A lot of people have been reviewing and following while I was gone, so it is pretty long- Hope I didn't miss anyone)**

**Special thanks to Bletherskite, ghostdolly, Dawn Mutou96, aliixo, FireWitch25, PoeticLover1996, scottusa1, adar13, Saints-Fan-12, Soniclover23, MidnightMaddi, and guests Milky-Wayne, joshuacurtis, moon the wolf, Dreadwing216, love and raven the fox for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Also thanks to ****amycape , ****Illuniaone, ****sonic vs evil, ****RobinEggBlue, ****thamanbomb123, ****GoldenRings, ****Chilidawgs, ****SonicIKE, ****frannyfine29, ****yanin15, ****qeaz22, ****sahara1231998, ****Sonamylover6822, ****Aqua Safire ****and ****GHJKLOPIU for favouriting and following this story.**

**OVER 200 REVIEWS and 30,000 VIEWS! You guys have no idea how much you make me happy! Thank you so much for the support, ideas and feedback. The fact that you answer the questions at the end of nearly every chapter is amazing! And the fact you take the time to review is flattering to any writer, so as always REVIEW! (Even though I don't deserve it since I left you guy hanging for over 7 months...)**

**Anyway, last Sonic Boom chapter, and I'll stop... maybe... not sure... Boom!Sonamy is too precious... (Has nothing to do with past Sonic Boom chapters)**

* * *

**#30 It's a date**

It was just midday and the two hedgehogs just finished battling Eggman (or as Sonic put it - Eggman allowed them to smash his machines for an hour).

Sonic and Amy were conversing about their recent victory as they walked back from Eggman's lair, through the village, and back to Amy's house.

"That was so AWESOME!" Sonic exclaimed. "Did you see the damage we did to his lair this time?"

"Yeah, I know, and we have a nice picture to commemorate it," Amy pulled out her camera to show him the selfie he took with her before Eggman's lair blew up.

"Ya' know, we make a pretty good team. The way your hammer knocked away that Beebot was cool." Sonic and Amy hardly ever fought together alone since they were usually with the rest of the gang when Eggman planned to attack, so to Sonic seeing Amy fighting along side him was interesting to see at the very least.

Amy looked away and blushed lightly so he couldn't see. She folded her arms behind her back, feeling quite shy, not used to the praise since they all fought on a daily basis, so killing a badnik wasn't anything new. "Oh, it was nothing."

"Nothin'? That was totally something Amy." the blue hedgehog encouraged her to stop being so modest. Amy unfolded her arms and put them on her hips.

"Yeah, I guess it was!" The pink fighter showed off a little bit of pride. She was formidable in combat because of her large hammer along with her great technique, but never really '_flaunted_' her skill unlike a certain blue hedgehog she knew.

Finally they reached Amy's house and were just loitering by her door.

"Hey, we deserve a treat," Amy suggested. "Why don't we go to Meh Burger for lunch later, just the two of us?"

Sonic smiled and nodded in agreement, "That's a great idea."

Amy suddenly gasped and squealed, "Ah!, and we can see that chick flick that I really wanted to see afterwards," Sonic was unsure about this part of the plan. He'd be okay with seeing an action movie, but he doubted that there would be intense fight scene between the two lovebirds.

"I've been dying to see it!" Amy said happily. Sonic sighed, he couldn't say no to that.

"Yeah, that'll be cool."

"Really," Amy was surprised that Sonic was on board with this, considering he was the type that found chick flicks to be so obnoxious.

"As long as I'm watching it with you it won't be that bad I guess."

Amy, inwardly overjoyed by his response, opened her door and went inside, right before sticking her head out and reinstating the plans. "Cool, it's a date! I'll meet you at Meh Burger in half an hour." She then closed the door and said goodbye to him.

"Cool, a date" Sonic said as he revved up his feet to leave at high speeds until he just stopped in his tracks and had horrified look on his face after a few seconds of thought.

"Wait a minute... A DATE!"

* * *

"Okay, Sonic can you start your story again?"

All of the boys; Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were all at Tails' house. Sonic ran into his workshop with his important issue, pausing the quakity time between Tails and his 'Baby' which annoyed him.

Tails was still had his goggles on along with his apron, hoping that whatever Sonic was screaming about was important and not another 'chili dog crisis'.

"Tails, you don't get?" Sonic was pacing about Tails' living room in sheer panic.

"Nope," Knuckles answered innocently.

Sonic groaned and began to explain his story again, "Amy invited me to go to Meh Burger in half an hour!"

Tails and Knuckles shared a confused glance with one another and then looked back at the blue hedgehog again. "Soooo..." Tails trailed off, still not aware of the '_seriousness_' in Sonic's situation.

"She called it a DATE," Sonic yelled and put the emphasis on the word, 'Date'.

"Ohhhhh..." Knuckles nodded, "What's the problem?"

"Don't you get it? Amy just asked me out on a date!"

Tails and Knuckles were still very baffled about how this was a bad thing. "Haven't you been on like 10?"

Sonic stopped walking around and looked at Knuckles questionably, "10 what?"

"10 Dates"

"Yeah, if going to Meh Burger counts as a date, then you and Amy have gone on like 10 or more dates." Tails interjected. "And aren't you supposed to go to the movies afterwards?"

"Yeah?..."

Tails looked at Knuckles while wiping his goggles with his apron and confirmed, "Yep, definitely a date."

The blue blur grunted and folded his arms. Sonic was confused at his feelings, which was something he hated, and his friends weren't making this any better. Whenever Sonic wasn't in control of his emotions, he didn't feel right and he hated it.

Knuckles got up from Tails' couch, and went to pat Sonic on the back, but it came off as more of a slap due his phenomenal strength, forcing Sonic forward and nearly fell on his face, "Wow, I didn't know you had it in you, though I'm surprised Amy would even like you."

"What dya' mean Amy wouldn't like me," Sonic's cocky side was emerging.

"_Oh, so you want her to like you,_" Knuckles teased which caused Sonic to retort back, but with hesitation.

"No... but...- That is not the point." Sonic said steer away from that issue. "The point is that Amy thinks we're dating."

"Why don't you just go and tell her that you don't want to go out with her?" The fox trying to be smart about the whole thing.

Sonic was thinking about that until the echidna interrupted, "No way! Sonic, you have to take one for the team. If you don't, think about how Amy will react."

The hedgehog's face fell, Knuckles was actually right. _'What if she takes it the wrong way. I mean, I **like** her, but I'm still not sure if I still like her like **that**...'_

He was conflicted.

Sonic sighed as he looked at the clock, "I'm gonna' be late"

* * *

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

_'I wonder who that could be,' _Amy thought as she opened the door to see Sonic in the entrance, which was weird since she thought that they agreed to meet at Meh Burger in a few minutes.

"Oh hey, Sonic- uhh" Sonic was in his one and only smart jacket with a bouquet flowers in his right hand and his left scratching his neck.

"What's with the get-up?"

"Uhhhhh...Uhhh..." Sonic had his mouth open, but no real words were coming. "Justwantedachange," He said quickly, making Amy blink twice at his strange behaviour.

"For you." Sonic pulled out the flowers and gave it to Amy who accepted it gracefully. "Thanks," she replied. The gesture was came from left field, although she did appreciate it a lot. He brought her roses. '_Typical_' she giggled as she admired their scent.

They stared each other for a while, Amy noticing how is lack of scarf really changed his look. Both of them caught each other staring, snapping them out of their trance, causing Sonic to cough to break the silence and Amy look elsewhere to smile and blush.

"I guess we should be going now," Sonic attempting to forget about their moment. "We don't want to be late for our... ummm... date..." The blue hedgehog was afraid of using the term, but he knew it would make her happy for one afternoo-

"Okay, let me just put these flowers in a vas- _Wait what?!_" Amy was taken aback. _'We're on a date!'_ Amy felt shocked, yet happy at the same time.

Sonic was confused, she was the one who set this whole 'date' thing up, "What you meant by _"What date"_"

"I didn't ask you on a-" The blossom hedgehog paused and then laughed once she had realised her mistake. "What's so funny?"

Amy took a break from laughing to explain, "I didn't mean a date as in a '_date date_' it was just an expression."

Sonic sweatdropped in embarrassment, feeling stupid that he didn't get what she meant the first time. Regardless he let out a huge sigh of relief, "Thank God, I thought that I actually had to go on a date with you-" Amy gasped quietly as her head dropped whilst she gripped her opposite arm. This made Sonic rethink his sentence as his hands waved frantically in front of him to try and negate what he said to make her feel better.

"N-N-NO! It's not that I don't wanna' go out with you, but it's just that I... ermm-" His speech was cut off by Amy's slender finger.

"It's okay, I get what you mean. Let's just go before all your favourite chili dogs get sold out," Amy's face softened as she pulled away her finger and grabbed Sonic's hand, much to his surprise and hidden pleasure. He looked at her hand and smiled before squeezing it tightly.

"Yeah, here we go!"

* * *

**Me: Has so many reviews to motivate me. Doesn't upload another oneshot for 7 months... Writes this in one day :(**

**It's after 12am, but I don't care, you've all waited long enough. This isn't as good as I wanted it to be, but sacrifices had to be made. It wasn't that fluffy, but the next one will be.**

**The next one will be the last Boom oneshot for a while... I promise... :-**

**Please Read and Review - Feel free to suggest any Classic, Modern or Boom Sonamy oneshot ideas**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic series**


	31. Boom vs Modern

**Supposed to update this for Sonic's birthday... That didn't happen, but here's the belated gift anyhow.**

**Special Thanks to ****FlamereonRuby109, Queen Sonamy, Moon the Wolf, **FlamereonRuby109,******** PoeticLover1996, ****FireWitch25, ****joshuacurtis, ****BeeExtraordinary,**** Saints-Fan-12, ****yanin15, ****scottusa1, Lilly The Omega Wolf, and AltariaSky202 for reviewing the last chapter.****

****Also Thanks to **TimberWolfPup, ****SonicFan23, and ****The Gun Freak, ****The Bloody Artist, ****Alys22 07, ****Flexive Fowl**** for following and favouriting this story.**

**What's better than than Classic, Modern or Boom Sonamy... All of them mixed together! Enjoy.**

**Setting: What if the Classic and Modern 4 ended up in the Boom!Universe after the two Sonics defeated the Time Eater. **

* * *

**#31 Multiverse Part 1 - Boom vs Modern **

* * *

"I win!" A cocky voice proclaimed in victory.

A second voice interjected. "No way! I totally passed you at the last millisecond!"

Then a tiny sigh was released from a blue hedgehog. They were all taking part in a friendly race, but races get competitive quite quickly when this blue hedgehog was involved... Well, the three of them were all blue hedgehogs, but there were clear differences between them that made them all special.

The 'winner' of the race who was known as, "Boom" (a nickname gained by other Sonics noticing how he made everything blow up), was the tallest of the three. He wore a neckerchief around his neck that he never took off and due to his climate and environment, he wore sports tape around on his shoes and gloves.

The Sonic that came in second was slightly shorter, wore no sports tape along and had arguably neater quills. The shortest and the quietest hedgehog of the bunch who was known by his older self as "Mini-Me" didn't say much, but in the future he would grow into his voice. His future self was living proof of it.

Regardless, the race was all for fun and the hedgehog shared a jolly laugh at the quick quips the two older hedgehogs were giving to each other. However their inside joke was infiltrated by a female voice.

"Hi Sonic!" It was indeed Amy Rose, well, the "Boom" version her anyway. Classic and Modern Sonic instinctively tensed up. Although, they had met the alternate universe version of their number one fan beforehand and were told that she wasn't as 'clingy' as theirs, but that didn't stop them from from taking their chances. Especially if she had been hanging around with their respective Amys.

"Uhhh, am I interrupting something?"

"Nah," Boom Sonic spoke up, "Do ya' need anything?'"

It was Amy's turn to tense up as she kind of felt nervous having the other two Sonics listen in on their conversation, _'I can barely hold myself when I'm alone with Sonic, how I am I supposed to stay cool around THREE OF THEM!' _She held on her elbows for comfort.

"I was just going to ask if we're still on for tonight?"

Sonic noticed her out-of-character nervousness, and this made him want to cheer her up, "Yeah! Totally, see ya' at 9!"

Amy perked up and exclaimed, "Okay see ya' later!"

"Alright, who's ready for another-" Sonic paused his sentence as the two Sonics look at him quizzically.

"What? You guys not up for another race."

Modern Sonic silenced himself for a bit, not sure whether he should ask this question, "You don't... have a thing for Amy, do ya'" He asked with a hint of worry.

"N-N-N-NOOO, of course not!" He sounded quite uncertain to other two hedgehog. "I mean, we're just going to see a movie. Her idea, not mine. We always see movies together, no big deal."

The other two Sonics raised their eyebrows and smirked at each other, then back at their other.

"Well, either way, she's clearly into you," Modern Sonic said half jokingly.

"No way... I mean... She couldn't... Could she?..." Sonic pondered the thought more intently than he let on.

Modern Sonic walked up to the taller hedgehog and patted him on the shoulder, "Dude, she's Amy Rose. It's practically in their DNA to like us. Just hope she doesn't pounce on ya'." Boom Sonic froze up for second, but then tried to shrug it off.

* * *

Amy swiftly traveled back to Sonic's house to find the hedgehog she was looking for. When she looked inside, she saw no one inside. Sonic's hammock was swaying side to side due to the breeze which confirmed that he had recently left._ 'Probably went out with the other Sonics' _She thought.

She then went outside to see a blue blur sitting in his hammock on the beach. She ran up to him and said, "Uh, Sonic... Are you there?".

The blue figure turned around and was in fact not her Sonic, but instead the slightly shorter Sonic that the red dress clad version of her adored.

"Oh, hi Amy. You're Sonic isn't here, he went out to that Meh Burger place and Mini-Me when out to explore by himself."

"Actually, you're the one I wanted to talk to."

Sonic gave her a confused look, but shrugged it off, "What do you need?"

"Umm, I was just wondering...", Amy's nerves were getting to her again. This may not be _her_ Sonic, but that doesn't mean she feels anything different about him_, _"Did Sonic... say anything about me?"

Sonic now had a look of surprise. What did Amy need to know that she couldn't easily ask herself. "What? Do you mean if he likes-"

"N-N-N-N-OOOO, I didn't mean it like that." In a similar fashion to the other Sonic, Amy up a defense demeanour and her voice went high pitched.

"I meant as a fighter and as a _friend_." She quietly emphasised.

Sonic put on his thinking face, "Well he did say that you have your Piko Piko Hammer like my Amy does, but he didn't tell me how good you were." He explained while scratching his chin.

"I can show you right now" She challenged. Sonic was surprised again. His Amy never openly challenged him. Sure, they trained sometimes, but that was only when she forced him to let her join in during him and Knuckles' sparing sessions.

His smile raised to make his trademark smirk that Amy recognized on his face that made her fuzzy inside. Sonic got up from her hammock and put his fists up.

"You ready for this?" Amy then proceed to pull out her hammer.

Sonic whistled, "Nice hammer."

"Flattery will get you no where." Amy replied slightly seriously as she point her hammer straight at him. This took Sonic aback. Amy Rose _never _denied or hid a blush from Sonic the Hedgehog. Now the idea of battling was sweetened.

_'This gonna be interesting...'_

* * *

They both were panting heavily, the two hedgehog tired by their fight. Sonic noticed that this version of Amy was more focused in combat and her strength and agility wasn't so much fueled by rage. For every spin attack, she had a swing. For every low sweep kick, she had a back or front flip. This Amy was a tactician or at the very least skilled with her hammer.

Sonic went back to sit back on his counterpart's hammock and invited her to sit down with him by patting the space next to him. Amy had to contain her excitement. Sonic never let anyone sit in his hammock.

"Wow, you're pretty good." He complimented her. Not even Knuckles could knock out the wind out of him this easy.

"Thanks, my Sonic doesn't really say that to me often."

"Seriously?"

"He does, but he doesn't really show his feelings often. I expect that from him." She said trying to defend Sonic' actions and not create a bad opinion of him.

"He said you're like the glue of the group and that you try to be everyone's mom." She laughed. "Yeah... I guess"

Amy looked over to Sonic longingly, "Sonic, are you close with your Amy?"

Sonic's face to the out of nowhere question looked like he was being asked to complete on Tails' equations, as the question seemed just as complicated to answer. "She is one of my best friends - one of the oldest even, but... you know how she is."

"But hey, you two seem like you guys have a less complicated relationship that we do. He might even like you back" He uttered the last part, but loud enough for her to hear, which made her blush heavily, but covered her mussel with her petite hand and tried to laugh it off whilst jokingly pushing him off the hammock. Which made both of them share a jolly chuckle together as she helped him back up.

"I love watching the sunset. The view is just beautiful from here" She said calmly as she started to use her feet to move the hammock back and forth.

"Yeah, me too." He replied taking in the new view.

"Really?"

"Really! It's nice to take a break sometimes and watch the world go by without me speeding past it."

"Wow, it feels like my Sonic wouldn't even think to stop for stuff like this. I only ever see him rest in his hammock for a little bit, then all of a sudden he's out to who knows where to explore he hasn't seen on the island yet. I mean, if an island could come right out of the sky, he'd probably make Tails fly him up, just so he could have a new place to run to. We've all never left this island. Except Knuckles of course," Amy explained to him, having her head up to the clouds

"To be fair, he's Sonic, trust me, we're _all _like that. I'm surprised he hasn't gone crazy yet. If I was stuck on an island for the rest of my life, I'd probably crack. Or just boost on to the mainland." Sonic chuckled which encouraged Amy to laugh along with him.

"Trust me he's cracked before." Remembering the time he almost gave up "heroing".

"I just wish that... he'd slow down for everyone else or that I'd be able to keep up with him. I feel that he feels like we hold him back half the time." She recalled their first big adventure together, which was to stop Lyric. Sonic was so stand offish (and borderline rude) back then to point that now he feels like a completely different person. A nicer one, yet still cocky and arrogant at times.

Sonic felt empathy for this universe's pink hedgehog. _'Does Amy feel that way about me?' _After using his Classic self as way of reflection, he knew that he may have not treated her the best. This Amy was next to her Sonic nearly 24/7 whether because they had to defeat Eggman's robot of the day or Sonic willingly wanting to hang out with her, and she still felt excluded by him at times.

His Amy barely got to do either of those options.

He sighed, "Listen, I get that Sonic may anger you sometimes. Trust me, you can ask my Amy yourself on how I am an expert on _'How to make Amy Rose angry'_." He said half sarcastically which made Amy giggle.

"And my Amy may do things that make me annoyed sometimes, but... I don't think any think any less of her. And I don't think your Sonic does either."

Amy let out a quiet sigh of relief and smiled, "Thanks. I needed that." All of a sudden, her communicator beeped. It was her alarm.

"I have to go home and get ready, thanks for the talk Sonic!"

"You're welcome!" He yelled as he waved goodbye to the girl. He was left alone, laying down on the hammock once again, thinking of a new perspective on Amy Rose.

* * *

**Sorry if this is so confusing. The focus is on Boom!Amy and Modern!Sonic and how I think they would interact. I feel that Sonic would be easier for him to strike up a conversation with her. **

**Please Read &amp; Review - Please leave suggestions for what Sonamy moments you want me to write about next.**

**Next time in this EPIC trilogy... Modern!Amy and Classic!Sonic.**

**Also I wrote a Tails x Zooey fanfic, you can go to my profile if you want to read that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic Series. **


	32. Family

**For Sonamy Week on Tumblr - Day 4 - Family**

**I cheated a bit because there's more Sonic x Tails (BROTP) than Sonamy, but I couldn't let this idea go, and don't worry, the Modern Amy and Classic Sonic chapter is still coming so watch out for it, but there may be some drabbles in between.**

**Special thanks to ****TheMightyObsidian (Glad to see that you finally got an account there buddy, welcome to the users club!), ****Moon the Wolf,**** PoeticLover1996, ****FireWitch25, ****scottusa1, ****MidnightMaddi, ****Emeraldalex123, ****Bletherskite and ****Saints-Fan-12 for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Also thanks to ****superbook5012 Mew Universe, ****DarkSS, ****Lyingfoxes, ****Noodleyyfan and Whiteninja123 for following and favouriting this one shot series**

**Set in Classic Era**

* * *

**Family**

* * *

After another small adventure away from home, Sonic the Hedgehog was finally back in town. His first stop to visit was of course, his favourite chilli dog stand, but his second was to his best friend's workshop Tails.

He was glad to see his friend again even if he was only gone for a couple of weeks, but the fox reassured him that his 'new' Tornado would have kept him company.

He climbed up the small steps with led to the door and was about to open the door and surprise his little brother until he heard voices from inside. Sonic was confused as Tails never had guests over (unless Knuckles wanted to rest up from his treasure hunting adventures*).

They were distorted at first until Sonic put his ear up against the door. All he could hear was Tails' laughter - an indication that the kit was safe, which erased the idea of an attack from a certain doctor.

"See I told you this was fun!" Suddenly the hedgehog tensed up. He recognised that feminine voice.

_'No... It can't be...'_ He opened the door with dread, but when he looked at the scene before him, he was filled with shock.

As his worst fears implied, Amy Rose was here (or Rosy as she preferred).

Sonic walked right in the middle of Rosy and Tails' 'game'. In the space where the table used to be, a make-shift fort was made out of blanket and pillows, using a random pole from Tails' workshop to hold it up high. Tails and Sonic regularly built forts whenever they decided to have a late night in, but this one was different somehow.

Although Sonic was frozen, trying to take everything in, Amy immediately went up to welcome her hero, tripping the young boy with her speed, "SONIC!" Her arms engulfed him tight like a swan's neck.

"You're finally back; Tails and I have missed you so much." Sonic noticed that her eyes happened to glisten when she said that, as if his sheer presence brought extra life to her.

"It doesn't seem like you missed me too much," Sonic said as he noticed the small mess in the living room. Sonic was never keen on cleaning, but he always encouraged a daily clean up for the impressionable kit's sake.

"What have you been up to?" Sonic pointed towards the tower, "You guys made a fort?"

"It's not a fort," Rosy expressed defiantly.

Tails, accepting his time on the carpet, clapped his hands cheerily, "Yeah, it's a house!"

Sonic noticed Rosy smiled at Tails as if they've been friends for years. Sonic's constant absence must have caused them to bond through an understanding of their own loneliness and sharing the same hero.

"We're playing House," Rosy confirmed happily, her tutu ruffling as she bounced lightly. "I'm the mother and Tails is the son!"

Sonic didn't understand Rosy, well most girls really. He never understood how girls could love 'imagining' parenthood. Tails' willing participation in this game came from completely left field.

Sonic didn't have time to dwell on that a he noticed the pink hedgehog started to lean closer to him slyly, "And now that you're here you can my husband~" As she whispered into his ears, the blue hedgehog shuddered and used his speed to get away from his 'wife' and onto the couch.

Rosy sighed, slightly aggravated, but mostly upset. "Why do you always do this? You just came back from who knows where and now all you want to do is run away like you always do, leaving Tails and I behind worrying about you 24/7!"

"Actually-" Tails tried to interject, but was interrupted by Sonic.

Sonic raised his eyebrow, his body language displaying his disbelief in her claim, "What do you mean _'like I always do'?_' I'm a _hero._I go out and save people whenever they're in danger. I mean, saving you wasn't a picnic y'know!"

"So you're saying you never go out on run for weeks and never think to y'know, CALL FOR ONCE." Rosy the Rascal was indeed very cute when she was angry, but believe me, you didn't want be the one she was angry at.

Sonic got up in surprise anger. Why was his self proclaimed girlfriend criticizing about (one of) the traits she clearly loved him for? His short temper causes him to stutter before answering, "Well... yeah, but... What does that have to do with you? You act as if I go away and never come back."

"But that's how you make us feel. Like you'll just get up and leave us in the middle of nowhere!"

"Oh don't bring that up again..."

The fight continued. They were fighting like a married couple in a relationship more than strained.

This back and forth between Sonic and Amy continued until it taken a toll on the young fox's mind.

The two hedgehogs were still arguing until they both heard a loud sniffle and gulp, which both of them knew was a sign that someone had been crying.

"Tails!" Sonic immediately went in to his older sibling mode and called out for his younger brother. "Buddy?"

"Oh no, where could he have gone." Their fight was completely forgotten and instead focused on finding their little friend.

Sonic looked at Amy and saw that she had the same distraught that he had which came from knowing that their friend was crying due to their own silly argument.

The hero exhale and held his head high in deep thought. He suddenly took Rosy by the hand and said, "I think I know where he is," and then escorted her to Tails small lab. She said nothing on the way, but only smiled dreamily at him when he wasn't looking. The strong desire in Sonic to protect his best friend just made him more attractive in Amy's eyes.

_'He still cares about me,'_ she thought, happy that she wasn't mad at her anymore and trusted her enough to help him find Tails.

Sonic turned to Rosy and explained that, "He should be around here somewhere. He always in here. He would never go out far, so let's just split up and find him," Amy smiled and nodded, being slightly entranced by his commanding tone and swooned a little inside. Unfortunately Sonic noticed her (obvious) lovestruck gaze and then realised that their hands were still connected, causing him to hastily snatch it away and heeded on with the task to Rosy's slight dismay, but did smile when she saw a light red hue around his cheeks.

They looked around Tails' lab to try and find any signs of him. They looked high and low, but saw no trace of him.

"Oh no, Tails gone!" Rosy panicked hysterically. Sonic immediately put his hands on her shoulders and tried to calm her down, although he was on the verge of hysterics also.

"Okay, let's not panic, I'm sure he couldn't have gotten far, maybe we should go-" He stopped talking after he heard a spanner drop from the side of the Tornado.

"What's wr-"

"_Shh,"_Sonic silenced her. It was so quiet you could hear a mouse running through the lab, so it would be easy to hear a fox.

Sonic and Rosy listened carefully and heard the same sniffles again along with sounds that sounded like someone was shivering.

The blue hedgehog motion Rosy to follow him with his thumb towards the Tornado. In a surprise turn of events, they found two twin tails sticking out of the plane.

Sonic bent down to get underneath the plane and get down to Tails' level.

"Tails, buddy, are you alright?"

Rosy cried out, "I'm sorry we fought in front of you, but we've made up now, we don't want you to be upset, because our own lover's tiff."

Tails wiped the tears from his eyes, his two tails were hanging low to the floor, which reflected his moves. "It's just that..." He wiped some snot out of his nose, "I don't want you guys to fight, especially because of me. You guys are the only family I have... I don't to lose you too."

_'"I don't want to lose you too,"'_Tails' words repeated several times in Sonic's mind. Suddenly he found the significance of Tails indulging in Rosy's game of 'House' made sense. Sonic found Tails as an orphan and was bullied for a majority of his childhood. Sonic knew Tails didn't see Rosy as a mother figure (a big sister at best), but I guess that was joy of pretending.

"Come on, buddy, you'll never lose us. Your friends will always be your family." Sonic playfully punching his arm.

"Exactly," Rosy included herself in the moment by getting underneath the plane as well on the other side of Tails and gave him a hug, which he appreciated as his tears magically disappeared.

"So we can play house again!" Tails asked optimistically, his tails beginning to pick up.

Sonic pretended to look sceptical, but then smiled before he laughed it off and said, "Of course we can."

Tails excitedly got up from under the Tornado and ran into the living room again, the boy eager and ready to get the game started again, leaving the two older hedgehogs alone, who were sharing a small chuckle.

"You're really good with Tails, he's really lucky to have you," The rosy hedgehog said sincerely, making the blue hedgehog rub the back of their neck in a modest manner.

_'You'd be a good parent too,'_ a bashful thought she was too afraid to say.

"Ah, it's no big deal. 'Sides, I should thank you for taking care Tails while I was gone. He really likes having another person around. He sees you as his big sister."

_'You'd make a good mother too.'_ He added in his mind.

"Thanks, I love hanging out with Tails, it's like I have kid of my own." Amy blushed as his compliment made her giddy inside.

"But if we're going to play house again..." He quickly identified the painfully childish attempt of putting on a 'seductive'.

"... Then maybe you can try to be the husband again~" She said as she fluttered her eyes at her hero.

He huffed out in annoyance until her saw Rosy' fair face, it was beaming in contrast to the workshop's dim lighting and her jade eyes seemed to shimmer with glee.

He sighed, "Fine, but-"

"YES!" Rosy overwhelmed him in a hug as he began to peck at his cheeks, leaving the blue blur to just endure her never ending devotion, but since it made her happy, he just stayed in place and jokingly pretended to resist her, making her laugh. Rosy loved it when they shared a genuine joke with one another. Like a real couple.

All of a sudden, Tails' head popped through the door, like the overactive boy he was.

"Come on! Mom! Dad! Let's have lunch!" He yelled out excitedly before he ran back into their 'house', still taking his character.

"You heard the kid." Sonic motioned his head towards the door.

Rosy and Sonic looked at each other in equal understanding. Rosy held his hand tightly, wishing that she could never let go it.

In the same way Sonic introduced her to a whole world of adventure. Amy was about to lead Sonic to a (imaginary) world of family and marriage.

A world that she wished they would enter one day too.

* * *

**Had this one on my mind for a while and there may (will) be a sequel to this one day in the near future.**

**Also Tails' Date will be updated soon, since I have half term in a few weeks.**

**Please Read &amp; Review - Feel free to leave your suggestions for future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic series.**


	33. Boom! Bracelet

**Just a drabble based on Sonic Boom Comic Issue #11 (you can find it at Sonic ). Amy had a bracelet on her table next to her diary that looked very similar to and certain bracelet that Sonic was given in Sonic X... my sonamy senses are tingling. I made two versions 'cause I couldn't decide whether Amy was given it or was going to give to Sonic so I just wrote both. **

**I went a little bit over, so don't judge me.**

* * *

**#33 (Drabble #4) Bracelet**

* * *

Another birthday was being celebrated. The party of two were on the edge of woods, watching the sunset.

"I know how much you like nice views so I brought you up here," She smiled. _'So thoughtful.'_

"This is so beautiful." She was happy and that's all that mattered. On the other hand he was nervous.

"Hey, Amy I got you something," Sonic fiddling with the gift behind his back. He pulled out a small bracelet made of brown seashells.

She was surprised; Amy didn't expect the speedster to give her a gift let alone a pretty one, "Sonic you didn't have to this-"

"-No, it's okay, I needed to anyways. To kinda' make up for last year ya' know." Her face seemed to soften Sonic made slight contact with her skin as he slid the rough jewellery in her wrist.

Their eyes crossed paths once again, both of staring into each other's green irises, whilst although silent, still sharing full understanding in their (seldom) sentimental moment.

"Happy Birthday Ames…"

* * *

Another day in paradise. Amy finished another date with Sonic the Hedgehog. Not that anyone else (or Sonic) knew that.

They had just come back from an Eggman attack that was quite late at night and Sonic, being the once-in-a-lifetime gentleman he was, decided to walk her home.

"Well, I guess I see ya' later," He said as he was about to run off. To Amy it felt like he was picking his feet up in slow motion, because of her own conflicting thoughts.

'Give it to him... Give it to him... GIVE IT TO HIM', she screamed at herself. Amy was contemplating her options until she finally gave in.

"Sonic, wait!" Amy yelled suddenly at her doorway. Sonic stood in her wooden walk way confused as she went into her house to grab an item. She arrived at the doorway again with her hands behind her back.

"I just wanted to give this to you, since you and the guys are going on your mission tomorrow." The pink hedgehog put her hands out bashfully to reveal a brown seashell bracelet. "I made this so it could help protect you in the water."

"Thanks Ames…" Sonic answered as he couldn't think of any witty remark or something the least bit cool as she gracefully slid the bracelet over his glove, and at one instant, her gentle hand touched his blue rough skin*.

"I'll never take it off," He said sincerely, reassuring her.

An intense alien feeling swept over him. So he did what he always did.

He ran.

And as he flashed through the thick jungle that was dripping with light rainfall, he shielded his gift underneath his glove as way of protection.

He couldn't believe he now had something more valuable than his coconut husk collection.

* * *

**No shoutouts cause I just wrote this on a whim. Classic Sonic x Modern Amy will come soon, promise.**

**Tell me about any spelling mistakes and suggest any ideas (drabbles included) for future chapters.**

***I was about to say that Sonic's skin was tan out of impulse **

**Hope this was fluffy enough for you.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own the Sonic series**


	34. Boom! Mistletoe

**Special thanks to all who have continued to follow me regardless of my extreme procrastination and hope you had a Merry Christmas and a happy new year (where I'll update more than twice a year... ;0)**

* * *

**#35 Christmas **

* * *

It was truly was a Christmas miracle, as after 358 days of either rain or shine, it had finally begun to snow. It came as a complete surprise to the tropical islanders too. For some of the children it would be the first time they had experienced a snowy Christmas. And just in time to as the Boom gang were getting ready for the Christmas party that was being held in the village centre, but there was just one twist...

"Why do we have to dress up in these stupid outfits?" Knuckles complained as he was dressed in a bright green jacket with a Christmas hat to match.

"Because... ugh..." The two tailed fox was struggling to put his over-sized Christmas hat on. "The Mayor said so."

"At least you don't have to wear tinsel on your neck" Sonic retorted as kept scratching his neck in irritation. "And if you don't remember Tails, the Mayor didn't force us into these outfits, Amy did."

The blue hedgehog sighed, the team was asked to help in setting up for the village Christmas party. They were happy to accept until Amy (as usual) went overboard in planning after realising that snow was coming to the island after years of drought.

"What's Sticks doing?" Tails asked as he finally managed to position his hat right.

"Trying to burn the outfit Amy gave her whilst trying to make it look like an accident." Knuckles answered with a smirk, making the two other boys laugh.

"Yeah, I don't even know why we have to wear these stupid-"

"Stupid what?"

"Stupid... aahhh..." Sonic had turned his head and was shocked by what he saw. His friend. No. **_Childhood_ **friend, Amy Rose came down the stairs in what seemed to be slow motion. Her hair seemed to bob up and down for every single step she took along with her own red bobble hat. Not in clad in her usual pink outfit, but rather a red dress with white cotton at the hems, trying to capture the 'Mrs Claus' look. It at the moment, the blue teenager realised that the dress was quite short as his eyes skimmed down to her legs which were covered by thigh high stockings, but still managed to show a little bit of skin (fur?) which more than got Sonic hormones relied up.

Sonic had to bite his own tongue to get out of the trance. That and Amy's stern glare. The cobalt hedgehog eventually felt 3 pairs of eyes on him which forced him to speak up again.

"Nothing! Nothing!"

Amy rolled her eyes at his delayed response. "Whatever, the party is about start, let's go"

* * *

After the massive display in lighting all of the amazing Christmas lights that Tails had specially designed for the holiday (although they alit ten seconds later than planned), the real party finally as the village had began to share gifts around the large tree that Knuckles carried over with his brute strength.

Sonic was always happy at this time of year. Christmastime incentivised the people of the unnamed village to be more generous to one another. Even the richer folk seemed to weirdly accustomed to the season of giving. Sonic then turned to see Amy passing around treats to the village children. Amy was always in the mood of benefiting others before herself. It was one of the many qualities he admired about her. The rose hedgehog however looked tired out, but she never stopped working.

Eventually "Mrs Claus'" work must have ceased as the kids seemed to be appeased by the sweets she had given them. Sonic grinned at her hard work and joked with her by saying , "So that's why you wouldn't let me and Knuckles have some the candy," trying to lighten the mood, clearing noticing her high stress level.

"Yeah, because I knew you and Knuckles would leave any left even if I let you have one," She teased.

"Whatever," was his aloof reply.

The two hedgehogs walked around the beautiful nightly setting together, both aware of the small distance between them. They stopped near Meh Burger so Amy could rest her feet.

"Tails really out did himself with these lights." Sonic said.

"Yeah... It looks so beautiful" She trailed off, not paying attention to Sonic anymore, but instead looking at the stars which seemed to make night appear more magical. "... and romantic..." Amy added accidentally and quickly realised her mistake as she quickly her hands over her mouth to shut herself up whilst Sonic tried to remain cool (as he always is) and ignore the faint red hue he also had on his muzzle.

"I-I meant for Tails and Zooey," she exclaimed as she violently point towards the younger couple not so farther away from them to try and keep Sonic's eyes off her in an attempt to hide her embarrassment and the blush on her face.

The foxes did seem to be enjoying each other's company, with the setting more than helping the mood as Tails whispered something in her ear, which made the vixen giggle.

"Yeah," he said nervously, "Those two do seem to be getting closer. Tails practically turned his workshop in a factory trying to make Zooey the perfect gift." They moved on from that awkward situation and laughed at kit's extreme dedication until Amy realised something else.

"Speaking of gifts..." Amy purposely drew out her sentence just to see Sonic squirm which he did, as Sonic remembered what he had done wrong. _'Darn her good memory.'_

"Where's _my_ Christmas gift Sonic T. Hedgehog?" Her glare was back with both hands on her hips, showing that she meant business and that the fact that she used his full name meant that he was in **big **trouble.

"Well, um, Ames, about that..." He really didn't know what to say as he scratched the back of his neck, using his fast reflexes to try and think of a way out of this.

An echidna's loud chuckle suddenly got their attention as he wasn't laughing at them, but rather at the object above them.

Sonic and Amy gave each other a confused look, but then their eyes widened as they saw the cursed plant of the season. A mistletoe was hanging right over their noses. Both of them gasped,_ 'MISTLETOE!'_

Amy was clearly mortified and Sonic inwardly punished himself for not noticing their friends' obvious prank sooner. He gave angry to Tails and Knuckles, but in retaliation, they simply signalled towards him along the lines of 'Get closer' while having mischievous looks on their faces.

The blue blur groaned, _'They are so going to get it after this party is over!'_

He then remembered that the girl he was supposed to kiss was still standing next to him awkwardly as if she was just waiting for him to comply. Sonic became jittery out of nervousness, as his brain and his heart were in a tense conflict.

Suddenly Amy found his arms on her shoulders and practically felt whiplash as her crush pushed her so her back was against the wall. Before she could complain about the slight push, Amy felt her blue hero's lips push hard against her own. It only lasted a second. The kiss was even so quick that she wasn't able to enjoy it as her eyes were still open, surprised that someone with a big ego like Sonic would fall victim to the whims of a plant.

He let go to evaluate the damage he had done. His friends who were watching eagerly to see how the scene was going to play out, were now astonished. They didn't think either of them would go through with the kiss.

Amy's expression, to his surprise, actually softened. She was staring at him dreamily, her eyes half-lidded.

_'Oh no...'_

Everyone's eyes were on him.

That nervous feeling he dreaded. The insecurity he hid the pit of his stomach. He had to smooth talk his way of this.

"Sooo... umm..." He just noticed that his hands still had a grip on her petite shoulders, so he retracted them to his sides.

Merry Christmas Ames," is what he blurted out before he did what he does best and ran away.

Amy Rose put her fingers up to her lips, reliving the sweet pressure that the blue blur put on her lips. She sighed at her own patheticness. He would probably never know or understand the effect that kiss had on her.

She smiled at the tracks of footprints that Sonic had left in the snow.

_'Merry Christmas Sonic... I accept your gift.'_

* * *

**And I AM DONE. DONE. DONE... For this year. **

**God bless you all. You guys definitely motivate me to keep writing even if personal stuff gets in the way. Seriously I love y'all 3**

**Keep sending me suggestions for future chapters. Trust me, in 2016, more chapters will be coming.**

**2015 hasn't been the best year for me, but hopefully 2016 will make up for it!**

**Please Read &amp; Review - Classic Sonic x Modern Amy (I'm serious this time)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic Franchise. Although that would be a good Christmas present!**


	35. Boom! Valentine

**Happy Valentine's... It's almost March... *sigh***

**First update of the new year... 2 months in... still haven't even finished that Multiverse sonamy 'arch' I said was going to be finished by now...**

**But in all seriousness sixth form/college has been hectic lately and is going to be until my exams have finished, but they won't be until the end of May. I got whole summer ahead me, applying to university and the like and of course, I will still be updating since I have little to no plans. So YAY more sonamy! But until then chapters may be scarce with holiday specials like this one being the exception (though, like this one, they may actually be on time)**

* * *

**#35 Valentine's Day**

* * *

It was another average morning with Sonic and Tails, hanging out the fox's workshop with the two friends making repairs on Tails' plane (or rather Tails is repairing whilst Sonic watched).

Tails was just tinkering with the engine of his plane, whilst Sonic amused himself with one of Tails' wretches.

"Hey, Sonic! Can you pass me the purple screwdriver?" He asked.

"Sure Buddy," He looked over the table and on his wall of tools, but couldn't find it. "I see screwdrivers, but not purple ones..."

Tails tried to remember where he could have left it, "Try underneath the table, they tend to roll off there."

Whilst the blue hedgehog began to crawl under the table and a pink hedgehog appeared at the door.

"Tails... Are you in there?"

"Over here!" He yelled as he was head first inside the engine. Taking a break from his job, Tails turned around to look at her. She seemed very nervous, looking around the room as if she was being watched.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, is Sonic here?"

The blue hedgehog was about to reveal himself at the mention of his name until Amy spoke further.

"I need to talk to you alone," she whispered.

_'About me...' _

"It's a secret, so you **cannot** tell Sonic about this."

"Well, uh...um..." This put Tails in a bad spot. On one hand, Amy was reaching out to him for advice, which she's never done before, so it must be a very serious matter. And on the other hand, Sonic was _right_ there. No matter how quiet spoke, Sonic would be able to hear everything and considering he hasn't made his presence known yet, he clearly wasn't planning on missing out on this conversation.

'_I've never lied to Sonic before.'_

"Yeah, go right ahead, shoot," he said as his ears dropped slightly.

Amy noticed kit's sadness and relieve him of his guilt.

"Come on Tails, I'm not asking you to do anything rash, I just want to ask you a question because I know that only you have the answer."

Tails sighed, "Alright then, what is it?"

"Well... it's just that... Valentine's day is coming up and Sonic hasn't even dropped a single hint or even mentioned Valentines, he completely aloof even when I bring it up."

Sonic hissed lowly in annoyance at his own memory. How could he forget such an important day, at least to Amy that is.

"You talk to Sonic all the time right?"

"Yeah."

"I guess, what I'm trying to say is..."

She clasped her hands together, Tails watching her smile extend and "Does he say anything about me? Or is doing he planning something?"

In Tails' mind, the answer was no. Sonic has never truly been an 'open' person. He wouldn't describe him as secretive, but it was obvious that he kept some personal things to himself, in this case, it was his emotions. He hasn't ever discussed his and Amy's relationship or the intensity his feelings towards Amy. He was simply conscious of the fact that they were dating. Minus the one time he caught them...

_'EW!'_ He thought he had erased that memory from his brain.

"I mean, ever since we started dating, he hasn't really been affectionate and even though we're public now, he still seems to be quite distant. I'm starting to think that he doesn't even-"

"Don't say that! He's crazy about you." Tails quickly interjected. Again, he didn't know how much his best friend was in love Amy, but he couldn't stand the idea of Amy having such low faith in Sonic like that.

Meanwhile, Sonic banged his head on the bottom of the table, but the noise was mistaken by Amy to come from one of Tails machines.

_'Why did he say that!?' _Sonic groaned, a bit embarrassed_._

Tails with his conflicting thoughts, was frantically trying to think of a plan to appease Amy, "Look I didn't wanna' say anything since Sonic told me not to, but he's planning something really special for the two of you," Tails surprised himself with how he managed to come up with a decent lie.

"Really! Oh wow..." Tails' plan had worked. Her faith in Sonic was restored. With all her Valentines doubts diminished, Amy could only begin to fantasise about the day the two would have tomorrow.

"Thanks, Tails, and your secret's safe with me," and with that, Amy left the workshop with a spring in her step. Once Tails knew that she was out of earshot, he told his best friend to come out of his hiding place.

"TAILS! Why did you say that!" he said in a panicky tone. Tails wasn't really sure if he was referring to his first or second white lie, but he decided not to ask.

"I don't have anything planned and Valentines is _**TOMMORROW**_. What am I going to do?"

"I'm sorry to say this Sonic, but you had no reason to forget Valentine's day considering you're in a relationship now and you've been dating for three months."

"Actually, it's been three and half months." Sonic corrected but realised his mistake admitting that when the kit put a smirk on his face.

"You've been counting?"

The teen turned away to hide blushed, "Yeah, whatever... the point is my relationship is only going to _last_ three and a half months if I don't do something quick."

"Don't worry, Sonic," he said to try to reassure his older brother. "There may still time to do something. Why don't you go out to Meh Burger?"

Sonic groaned in frustration, "But that's too easy. Now she thinks that I'm planning some super romantic date... She'll be so disappointed. I've to make it special somehow."

Tails stared at Sonic intently, empathetic towards his situation. Sonic was never one to sweat the small stuff in life, but he knew that his girlfriend was the type of person who pays attention to every detail - she did want to be an interior decorator after all - Amy would want this day to be perfect.

The kit soon smiled. "I've got an idea."

* * *

So today was the big day for all couples on the island. Amy slept happily, knowing that Sonic had something actually planned something and she was dressed in her cutest casual clothes (A.K.A. her normal purple dress) ready for Sonic to take her out. It was about 3 pm when someone knocked on the door, however when she opened it, no one could be seen in the pathway.

_'I wonder where _he-_'_, "Guess who?" Suddenly her sight was being blocked by two gloved hands and a cocky voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh come o-"

"This will be over faster if you just guess," Amy cursed her boyfriend for being such a tease.

The pink hedgehog complied, "Hmm... is it... Shadow."

"SHADOW!" Sonic released his hands from her eyes, making her turn around to see his eyes widened in fake shock. "Man has my voice gotten edgier and grumpier since we last talked." The joke about his look-alike brightened up the hogehogette's face as she giggle at his insult.

"_So,_" she sweetly stretched out the syllable whilst getting closer to Sonic, "What's the plan?"

Spontaneously and with no warning, the hero picked up Amy bridal style and ran off at the speed of sound to their romantic destination.

* * *

"OK, you are **NEVER** allowed to do that again," Amy fussed since she had to fix the hair she spent the whole morning preparing for their date. Once Sonic laid her down gracefully on the green grass below, he took her by the hand and directed her to a clearing. It was a probably the most beautiful places on the island and Amy couldn't believe that she'd never found it before during one of her expeditions.

When Sonic found a suitable spot near the cliffside, he sat down and his date followed suit.

"As much as I'm enjoying the view, are you going to tell me what we're doing up here?"

Sonic let his gift speak to for itself as extended his hand to reveal a classic picnic basket. Amy curiously looked inside it to see a whole lunch prepared.

"Wait, did you actually made this?" She questioned.

"Hey, a hedgehog's got his hidden talents.", _'And a friend who has a girlfriend who can cook.' _

Sonic passed her a sandwich from the basket, "Wholemeal. Just how you like it."

Amy looked at it quizzically, trying to find some fault in it, but when she couldn't she smiled. He had really planned everything.

They proceeded to eat their lunch and they both stayed there and talked on the mountain throughout the afternoon until sunset.

"Doesn't the view look great Sonic?" She sighed whilst enjoying the amazing view.

"Yeah, it does..." His hands were slowly moving from behind his head to the soft grass below him but accidentally placed his hand on the top of her hand. He looked like a deer in headlights as he quickly retracted his hand, apologising for the contact while Amy went red from his quick touch.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-" Sonic was then interrupted by Amy who purposely grabbed his hand this time and locked their fingers together. Her touch brought about a light feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Hush," is what she replied in her semi-usual overbearing tone, as she lay her head down on Sonic's shoulder, closing her eyes to allow herself to fully enjoy the private moment.

The blue hedgehog smirked and content with the position he and his girlfriend were sharing.

_'If only she were like this _every day_...'_

* * *

**Sonic is such a forgetful hog. Though considering Amy's his first girlfriend, we'll let him off. I feel that Sonic wouldn't necessarily be a bad boyfriend, but just so used to Amy being only a close friend, that he can't really think or act romantically around her unless she makes the first move (*coughfutureoneshotcough*). Also, I imagine Boom!Amy to act more like Modern!Amy when thinking about Sonic.**

**Please Read &amp; Review - Continue to suggest ideas for future one-shots**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**


	36. Classic vs Modern

**Special thanks to ****Skyelara, ****AmegakureAngel, ****Lilly The Omega Wolf, ****scottusa1, ****ultimateCCC, ****FireWitch25 for reviewing the last chapter. **

**Thank you so much for your wonderful comments it really means a lot ^_^**

**Now for the one shot I've been hyping up since last year... Modern Amy and Classic Sonic.**

**_Note: This is a continuation from Chapter 31 which features Boom!Amy and Modern Sonic and the next one will be about Classic Amy and Boom!Sonic_**

**Spoilers: Classic Sonic doesn't talk this ended up being shorter than it could have been, but I think it's cuter this way :) Hope you enjoy!**

**So while you guys read this I'm going to play Big's Big Fishing Adventure 3 (The best and only Sonic game that matters to me - seriously look it up, its real)**

**EDIT: Thank you to the reviewer for telling me I had reposted a chapter. That's what I get for editing this story while I'm half asleep.**

**#2: Sorry if this is so confusing to everyone. I tried to make it more comprehensible by adding in Classic or Modern or Boom descriptors when necessary. Hope this helps ;)**

* * *

**#36 Multiverse Part 2 - Modern vs Classic**

* * *

To see a new world (universe really) was quite refreshing for Amy. It had been a while since she had traveled with Sonic on a new adventure. Sonic had always been adventuring on his own lately and it she never got to join in on the fun recently.

In the morning, her 'Boom' counterpart gave herself and her younger self a tour of the village, to which she was disappointed at the lack of clothing stores around the village. Speaking of which, it was weird to think that in another universe, the gang would be so content in living on an island. The villages themselves were so small and quiet compared to the forever bustling and crowded Station Square. Just thinking about her hometown made her feel homesick, but her alternate self did make her feel more at home, especially once she went to her house. It was exactly in her taste.

_'Great minds do think alike,'_ she thought.

She was walking down the beach on the way this Boom!Sonic's shack. Her girlish intuition gave her the feeling that her Sonic would be there.

Once his small home appeared on the horizon, she noticed a blue blob in the distance, "Sonic!" She whispered excitedly. _'No scarf, no sports tape, no blue arms, PERFECT!'_

She proceeded to run up to him until she heard a feminine giggle that she recognized as her own. Amy swiftly hid behind a conveniently placed tree and watch to scene before her.

Sonic and Boom!Amy were sitting quite close together on a hammock, watching the sunset whilst sharing a what seemed to be an innocent joke until she noticed the other Amy blush right after that.

The scene looked like it was straight out of a romantic movie. A movie that she would have watched.

Amy's whole mood saddened. Her Sonic never looked at her that way. Her Sonic hardly shared jokes with her. Her Sonic never agreed to watch the sunset with her.

A lone tear was released which made the rose hedgehog turn her back to the scene in entirely to stop her heart from torturing itself. She began her long trek back to the older Amy's house, more tears managing to seep through her eyes.

Once she arrived at the door, she instead made a detour to the long, spiral stairway that led to a balcony that was behind the hut.

Her cries got louder and louder until she just gave up and let all the waterworks flow.

"SONIC!" She yelled out and whined against the railing. Amy was so absorbed in her own sadness she didn't realise that she was sharing the balcony with the same hedgehog she was crying over. It took a pat on her shoulder for her to get her head away from the ground and look down at the blue hedgehog.

She wiped a few tears from her eyes, "Oh it's just you," she said with a hint of bitterness looking down at the smaller Sonic. It was so weird to believe that he was ever that short, but then again she couldn't believe how much she'd grown up too (physically and mentally) after seeing her younger self in the flesh. To Amy, Sonic looked cute with his chubby physique, but Amy knew he would get more handsome in the future.

_'Stop thinking about how cute he is, you're supposed to be mad at him!'_

It didn't take much brain power for Classic Sonic to know that her sadness probably stemmed from him, well his Modern self. Even though he was well aware that his actions and/or his words could upset Amy, he didn't think he'd have this much of an effect on her.

_'I still do this to her?...'_

"What are you doing here?" Sonic turned back to the sky, and upon further inspection, it was the perfect place to observe the beautiful sunset.

"Oh..."

The chubby Sonic handed her a small blanket that was left on the railing, which Amy used a sufficient substitute for a tissue.

She blew into it and sniffed, still feeling down. "Thank you, and I'm sorry if sounded upset with you. Although, I technically am... Or am I?" Amy scoffed in annoyance.

"Man time travel is so confusing."

Sonic agreed with a nod whilst musing about his adventure on Little Planet collecting the time stones.

"Sonic, you like me don't you?" He replied the silly question with a serious nod, not noticing the double meaning behind her question. Sonic was confused, he was pretty sure that he and Amy regardless of her creepy crush on him, were still good friends. Heck, even his future self told him that they are still close friends, but maybe sometimes too close for Sonic's comfort.

It was an unfair question to ask considering that he was still a kid. He wouldn't fully know or understand any of those feelings, but then again, neither did she when she was his age. Then again she needed his validation.

"Sonic, can you promise me something..."

"When Tails figures out how to send us back to our own universe and timelines... You'll take care of m- of Rosy, right?"

He gave her his (or what will be) trademark smirk with a wink. She couldn't believe that so much confidence and trust come from just one gesture. She should never doubt him and she knew Rosy wouldn't neither.

"OH SONIC!" She yelled out again, but this time in happiness as she went on to grab the tiny Sonic in her arms into an affectionate hug, to the point where his feet were above the ground. Sonic cringed while he tried to repel her off him, but with no avail, his lighter weight made it really easy for her to pick him up compared to the older Sonic. It was nice to know he made the girl happy again, but like always, this was too much!

"Sonic, you of all people should know you can **never** escape from me." Amy sighed dreamily.

_'She **really** has gotten stronger...'_ He thought, his breath cut short.

Once Amy finally reduced her grip on him, Sonic took his chance to jump out of her arms and onto the railing, surprising her. He gave her a brief salute and a wink before he did a backflip off the bar and landed on the beach and running off into the horizon.

Amy watched him leave, but she wasn't complaining about for once. She let her elbows lean on the railing, before entering her usual lovestruck trance.

"So cool... And he's going to be even cooler in the future."

* * *

**FINALLY! Now for Boom!Sonic x Classic Amy, which is probably going to my favourite one at least. **

**Please Read &amp; Review and coutinue to PM me or review any suggestions or requests for future chapters. The fluffier the better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic series **


End file.
